


Joe's Cabinet Of Curiosity

by JSS394



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Asylum, Bull Terrier, F/F, F/M, Golden Retriever, M/M, Murder, Rolling Hills Asylum, ghost - Freeform, mental insitution, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 83,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurb:  Some people believe in ghosts, Some people don’t. there are things in this world that we will never fully understand. We want answers. We have worked years to build our credibility, our reputation working alongside the most rewound professionals in the field capturing ground breaking proof of the paranormal. This is our evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

JOE'S CABINET OF CURIOUSLY

Blurb: Some people believe in ghosts, Some people don’t. there are things in this world that we will never fully understand. We want answers. We have worked years to build our credibility, our reputation working alongside the most rewound professionals in the field capturing ground breaking proof of the paranormal. This is our evidence.

LOCATION: GRAND CAYMAN

PLACE: RUM POINT

14/12/2014   
6.00pm

At the border line of Club Amigo Costasur at the shores a hand extends towards an old Seaman with his pal border collie next to him. He turns towards a darkened foggy figure in the mist of the light seeping through the dense white fog clearing a path seeing a Polaroid camera photo is lowered in his direction, revealing the sweaty heavy-breathing face of one Joe Mac Millian in his mid-twenties from behind him there was another hiding figure in the mist of the foggy night at the edge of the Caribbean Sea.

Even though it was dark there were small droplets of sweat across his forehead dripping on the side of his ears. He towered the man before him at a height of 1.69m. “Can you take me and my wife to this place?”. He inquired with hope seeing he had talked to seven people before hand he was about to rock the boat on this trip leaving it to hand over to his wife to set sail on new directions to get to the place. The man with his straggly wiry grey beard hung low below his chin, his bright blue clear eyes stared at Joe that matched the water that surround them with a bleak black mystery streak that embedded inside them. Joe gradually lowered the Polaroid seeing he wasn’t getting anywhere with him. Joe then decided to move one foot away from him hearing a voice call out back to him in a soft but hearable tone. “Are you sure? You want to go there?”. Joe faced back at him quickly hearing a softened cold like voice it sounded creepy in his mind. “Yes!”. Joe smiled latching his eyes onto the man before him. With a tilt of the mans head he spoke Joe’s words. “Hope on board then!”. He spoke sounding delighted. “Righty oh then!”. Joe gleamed placing the photo into his back pocket, he tuned his waist to the right meeting with his wifes eyes. “Come on, dear”. He spoke breezily seeing her hair being flew around with the wind, he placed his hand out to grab onto hers. she gladly took her frail hand into his clasping her fingers around his palm, Joe also gripped onto her hand pulling her in close keeping the wind from her face and they both began to stroll towards the old hulk of a boat in unison.

It took Joe, his wife, Seaman and his border collie about four hundred and thirty five kilometres to reach the front line of Rum Point.

As they were boarding the old slow border collie was at the muster point of the boat sitting with its head held high barking in the direction of the bleak out dim lit building before them. the light from the building looked like a mysterious space ship in the abyss of the night sky shinning its light on the abandoned ships that had been plundering in its voyage to home. While Joe was loading up the last bit of luggage into their red jeep, he looked over his shoulder towards the blue water skimming his eyes across it, they came to a halt seeing the border collie was barking in a deep tone out into the open sounding his presence across the now noise night wanting his bark to be heard by all suddenly, a hand located its self on his shoulder pulling him out from the trance meeting eyes with the Seaman again. Joe quivered a little in his spot by the half fright he showed upon his face inhaling inwards looking towards the man realizing who had touched him. “Don’t worry about the him, he always barks at the building”. He spoke softly under the wind removing his nobble hand away from Joe’s shoulder quivering tensed back down to his side. Joe left him with a nod seeing everything was now unloaded. His face formed a smile. “Thank you”. Joe extended his hand before him. The Seaman extended his hand back at him making sure their hands touched with fingers lightly grasped one another before parting. “Fare well”. He spoke with a reassuring smile.

Joe then slithered his hands into his pocket feeling the wind has picked up slightly, his eyes focused on his girl in the car with a hidden thought, Joe shook his head slightly, he strolled over towards the car, he opened the door immediately sitting in the drivers seat with his hands implanted onto the wheel and he huffed slightly through his nostrils getting the attention of his wife. She diverted her attention away from her phone seeing there was no reception. “Are you sure, this is the right house?-“. He paused letting her get her word in. “Can you call it a house? It looks like an old Asylum if you ask me”. She voiced towards Joe a tad louder seeing she didn't get a responce just yet. Until now. “It was the best price on the island. Plus if we have kids in the future there is room to grow”. A shy smile crept up onto Joe’s face. She placed a hand on the side of his cheek rubbing the edge of her thumb gently across the surface of his skin. “ How did you get it?”. She politely questioned. Joe shrugged his shoulders lightly looking down towards the ground then back up at her. “It was going to be demolished. I didn’t want it to get destroyed because of its beauty. So I bought it”. Joe confessed with a smile.

Eventually Joe and his wife stood at the front of the huge gold plated red doors in ‘aww’ of this place as either of them held one or two bags in either hand. With Joe’s free hand, he hooked his hand out from his pocket holing the only set of keys he had on him, jammed it into the key hole, turned his wrist to the left instantly hearing a ‘click’ sound knowing it was ready for him to push it open, he pushed his palm on the door releasing its current state reviling the already lit up room before their very eyes.

As they both took their first steps into the lit up room, their eyes expanded and jaws dropped in shock seeing how tall and wide each wall was. Each wall had a rim of a gold plated rim around each one connecting each segment of wall together, in the space on either wall held enormous amounts of color and life on them as if the artist had pulled out his guts all over the work and had been drained over time in his own blood. “I can’t believe this, I thought it was-“. Joe stared over at her with a smile. “- The place has scrubbed up pretty well-“. She added with a smile. “I am glad you like it. Our sleeping quarters are up stairs, lets go and see”. Joe whisked his hand back into his luggage taking a few steps forward seeing she had followed suite up towards the red carpeted two snaked stairs with no thought on why where thew lights on when they headed in. Did someone left them on?.

12.00pm

Later that night, Joe and his wife where now resting on one of the metal beds that had a cushioning mattress on top with only one white blanket to cover them both in the damp conditions. It wasn’t the best but, it was all they had right now. In the silence that acquired their thoughts Joe’s wife cleared the air with her voice. “Why did we ever decide to get married?”. Joe wrapped his arm around her covering her shoulder, he inhaled in raising his chest up feeling her head was resting on his bare chest. “ I guess, we were afraid it would mean something if we didn’t”. She smiled snuggling in more to his chest thinking. (You know just the right words to say).

15/12/2014   
6.28am

That morning Joe with his hands on the wheel drived smoothly on the North side road at this moment the sun was blaring above him honing in on his car since it was red. It attracted more of the sun then it used too over in England. Today was a high peak in his life. He was going to marry his wife. But, he had second thoughts about it. He had just come back from his special designer shop where he had just got fitted into his clean sleek black fitted tux.

While he was driving he sees a metal gate up ahead with about six guards patrolling the gate, on the corner of his eye he sees a gas station he decided to pull up beside the gas station for a while. Joe looked down at his watch. It was 6.30am in the morning. He was already running a bit late.

Meanwhile a older man was sitting on the porch of the gas station in the distance, Joe couldn’t see him much because he was hiding under the shade, the sun was very strong in the morning it hid the mans vision and Joe was oblivious to him. The older man sat slouched on his favourite wooden chair holding a loaded gun within his hands, by his side was his trusty companion a male blood hound that was out like a light resting beneath his feet. The older man focused on Joe for a split second, he stood up and he began to walk over to Joe, his companion suddenly awoke up from his slumber following his masters walk.

Once the man reached the edge of Joe’s car he tapped on the window, Joe looked over in his direction with a parted mouth of exposed air escaping from his lungs giving him a fright, Joe wind down the window with a now closed mouth. “Yes, how can I help you?”. Joe spoke first. The man took one look at him. “You two are crazy to get married, marriage ruins everything”. That man spoke those dreadful words that hit Joe like a sore thumb.(How did he know I was getting married?) Joe thought diverting his attention away from him for a moment then looked back up at the guy. "What nerve brings you to say that!?”. The man stepped back a little in a bit of a shock hearing Joe's stern words. “Well, you look like the kind of guy thats had…three-“. Joe’s eyes expanded. “-Yes, you have. And this is your fourth. What would you think that would look like? Huh!”. The man paused with a visible smirk of delight upon his closed lips. Joe thought about it for a moment changing the subject immediately. “Why are their guards at the gate?”. The man looked over at the guards then back at Joe. “Well, that mansion is the Asylum. Nobody has been in there since two thousand and thirteen”. “Well, can the guards let me through”. “What!”. The man folded his left arm within him. “I live there now”. The man looked over at the guards. “OPEN THE GATE”. He called out. The guards obeyed the old mans order by opening the gate. Joe glared back at the old man. “Thanks”. Was all he gave seeing it was easy to get through. Joe began to wonder why he let him go easily he thought other men would have told him not to but, he let him slip by easily.

Meanwhile Joe’s wife was standing just around the corner of the Asylum getting the last minute touches on her dress. One of the flower girls looked over at the front of the house seeing nobody had turned up yet. She looked back over at her friend who was standing beside her. “He is not here yet”. “Whos not here?”. She questioned. “The groom”. The third girl pipped up adding towards to the convocation. That set bells ringing off into Joe’s wife ears making her add into the convocation. “Whats happening?”. One of the girls turned to her. “Joe’s not here”. She confessed. “But, were only five minutes late. Well did anybody call him?”. Out of the corner of Joe’s wife eye she sees a car pull up. “Thats his car, he is here”. She spoke in a happy tone.

Both Joe’s wife and the three girls began to walk towards the front of the house. Once she stood before Joe’s red car she sees that Joe didn’t look to happy as he stayed in the car for a while. Joe released his hands from the wheel, he opened the car door, he stepped out onto the gravel, he took his time, he closed the door from behind placing his hands into his pocket not meeting his wife’s eyes at the moment. “Are you ok?”. She called out to him. Joe observed his eyes over into her direction. “I have been calling you, you haven’t been answering you’re phone”. “Because I didn’t know where it was”. She exhaled deep breaths. “So, whats going on?”. She spoke festering her eyes upon him. “I can’t do this”. He exhaled softly from his mouth with a batter of his eyelids and a slight tilt from his head turning into the other direction then refocusing his eyes back onto her. She began to breathe deeply through her opened mouth taking a moment to wrap her brain around the words he had just spoken to her. “Oh my god!”. She spoke. Joe opened his mouth slightly biting down on his bottom lip withdrawing his words for a moment to let the words sink into her brain. She held her ground clenching her fist beside her feeling her heart began to shatter into a million pieces going out of control. “You broke us!-“. She stepped a close towards him. “- Of what we had is broken, I changed who I was for you! Don’t you care!”.She whaled seeing Joe was looking directly at her. Joe sees the fury in her eyes. “It was just one time-“. “Yeah, but, it might happen again with a man or a woman, how can I trust you-“. Joe butted in. “-I thought you did trust me! You said so yourself”. “ I am not your friend anymore”. She spoke with a glossy fiery film over her shaken eyes with drabs of water covering them like super glue sticking together. Joe slipped his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his mobile, flipped it open, he searched for his contacts, clicked on her name and deleted her number. He looked back up at her. “I don’t have you’re number-“. He paused hearing nothing but, his own breath escaping his lungs. The silence killed him. He turned to the left opening the door of his jeep. He took one last gander at his stunned bride to be and he cleared to cloged throat to speak again. "- Anymore". He climbed in, closed the door from behind him with a thud holding his emotions tightly bounded in his body making sure none of them would escape even the slightest tear that began to form around his left twitching eye. Everything in his body was tense holding everything in place where it needed to be right now.

16/12/2014   
3.00am

Joe promptly with the slight jolt from his body, opened his mouth, his eyes, he inhaled in with a cold film of sweat all over his body producing a cold visible shiver down his spine. He had just woken up from a nightmare. He tried catching his breath back. His eyes instantly darted around the claustrophobic cell. The room was dark, Joe looked in every direction. His heart started to settle down seeing everything was okay for now. Joe sat there for a while in piece until, he felt the urge to fall back onto the white mattress with a struggle feeling of something holding him down as the malevolent force surrounded him, he was in complete helpless state that something or someone is on him holding him down tightly. His limbs are frozen to the core bones, he couldn’t speak or move because of the hard un-breathable atmosphere cleared out from under him. Joe couldn’t look anywhere. The only sense of time was his jack-hammering pulse that was pumping blood to his head. He was stunned like a stag at a road crossing but, there was something else moving in the cell that was make its self-known to him moving Joe’s luggage that was placed outside of his cell room hearing it being dragged forward and back across the coarse concreted floor. The light above Joe flickered on instantly freaking him the hell out covering his bare body with the harsh light from above that started to gain some heat into the added pressure.

Joe began to move just enough that he could catch a glimpse at the moving luggage on the edge of his vision peering out into the opened door leading into the enclosed hallway seeing it was pitch black out there but, the worst of his conjured up fear with the overwhelming malevolence of the knowledge that something or someone wanted to hurt him. Joe felt an unwanted breathe upon his quivering cheeks while he was tightly pinned towards the mattress, his whole body was unresponsive, his mind screams at himself to protect him, to fight back, to run but, the feeling of threat gradually passes, the paralysis wears off between one heart beat and the next. Then just like that the feeling has removed its self from the equation. Joe held his breath in fearing if he took a breath it would come back again, everything in him want him to breath, the room was so silent to the ear witch Joe hatted knowing he was not alone as much as he wanted to be but, on this night he wish a person was with him tonight but, who.

Joe frantically ripped the sheets away from his exposed upper half wearing only his black boxers on, he removed himself from the bed, he stepped out into the cold sprinting down towards the main floor sitting at the foot of one side of the two snaked stair case. In an instant he placed his head in-between his knee caps for cover, his body riveted with produced pain, he thought he deserved this from breaking up with his now ex-wife, he began to cry with fuelled tears that had been dormant for a while wanting to show themselves to the world. Today was the day.

In the morning Joe knew he was on the verge of a break down. Joe gently opened up his puffed up watery eyes into the bleak dark atmosphere not knowing what time it was. Joe removed his left hand rubbing out the sleepy grunge with the tip of his index finger nail flicking the dirt away from him. With a controlled huff with a batter of his eyelids he sees in his vision a black figure, he immediately clenched his body in a closed state trying to be still as possible fearing it was that feeling before but, once his eyes focused he adjusted his stance seeing a curious lightly tinged grey/black white tipped eared dog with a long snout that was sniffing the air around him entered his space. It looked like a young pup to Joe. The dogs ears where up with a waggle tail showing a bit of interest towards Joe. Joe smiled in silence not to startle the dog. Joe placed his hand out before him waiting to see if the dog would come forth towards him. The dog slowly gained closer and closer towards Joe. His wet nose rubbed against Joe’s tips of his fingers smelling his sent with slow precise movement of his nostrils flexing in and out in a rhythmic tune. Joe exhaled in relief. “Where did you come from?, boy-“. Joe looked towards the dogs spiked collar seeing his name was imprinted onto the collar but, he couldn’t see it clearly.

Later that night Joe was now sat cross-legged on the floor in the main part of the building looking at some old photos of him and his ex-wife, old cds where spread across the floor, Joe's laptop was in front of him, a bottled can of unused doctor pepper was beside it, this time there was no dog in sight he must have wondered off and now Joe was now alone in the building.

Joe faced his laptop for a moment. With the mouse underneath his fingers he tapped the game hes been playing at for a while, he eventually laid down onto the cold concreted flooring to get a better view at the screen.

At the end of the game he typed a message to the loser of the game.

Joe smiled instantly typing away at the key board with the ends of his fingertips tapping away as his words in his mind tried to keep up with them.

JSS394: I WON!, are you ready to lose again?

A message popped back instantly.

Cameron Howe: What? Thats not fair, I almost had you!.  
JSS394: Yeah, almost had me  
Cameron Howe: You cheeky barstad!

Joe began to laugh it was the first time he had done since his break up.

JSS394: Hay, don’t get coy with me!

Joe got no responds for moment leaving him to wonder if he crossed his questions line but, Cameron finally answered back. A sudden sound alerts his ears and eyes to look down at the red box below it on the screen. A message pops up flashing. Joe leaned in clicking with his index finger clicking on the box on the screen, he opened it up and began to read the text.

Cameron Howe: Or are you ready to lose?

Joe smiled, he began to type back.

JSS394: No, but, do you wanna just chat now?

Joe responds fairly. His username was one of his friends art blog post because he loved their art a lot. A message popped up again onto his screen and he clicked on it again.

Cameron Howe: Sure go ahead, I’m listening?

Joe narrowed his eyes removing his fingertips away from the key board for a moment not wanting to type just yet. He then placed them back onto the key board and began to type back with words forming in his head ready to be shown to Cameron.

JSS394: I don’t know, just stuff. I need some sort of distraction, I can’t sleep and I’m assuming you can’t either?   
Cameron Howe: I can’t sleep either.

A small smile curls around Joe’s lips at Cameron’s response but, then came crashing down.   
JSS394: Well, the reason I’m up is because I did a risky thing the other day.   
Cameron Howe: Risky? As in what?   
JSS394: Oh, I can’t go into detail but, I broke up with my wife at the wedding ceremony   
Cameron Howe: Are you alone now?

Joe eyebrows lightened up feeling a sense of care coming from Cameron’s text.

JSS394: Yes, I am alone right now.   
Cameron Howe: What happened? Did you get hurt?  
JSS394: No, I didn’t get hurt. I told her that I couldn’t do it anymore because I had slept with another girl and a guy. Different times. I couldn't hold on to it anymore. I don’t know what I want anymore.   
Cameron Howe: Who was the person you were with? that was not your wife.

Joe’s eyes furrowed in concern releases his hitched breath he’d been holding in for a while waiting for a response back. But, in the end he texted first.

JSS394: To be honest, I can’t remember the guys name or the girls. I haven’t seen them both in a while. We used to have a thing but, nothing really to mention.  
Cameron Howe: Why?  
JSS394: Huh?

Joe moved his head back a bit away from the screen with his mouth half open exhaling through his mouth instead of his opened nostrils reading Cameron Howe’s text.

Cameron Howe: What went wrong?  
JSS394: At that time in my life, I was uncertain about us and our relationships…And I said something that I didn’t mean at that moment and now I regret slicing that part of my life into the trash can. I don’t know why I’m blabbing this all out to a complete stranger! I feel vulnerable.   
Cameron Howe: it isn’t easy to talk to a stranger? Than as a person you know in the flesh  
JSS394: Yeah its a bit strange but, at least its slowly getting off my chest   
Cameron Howe: I’m sure he or she would accept you’re apology if you ever saw him or her again and its good that you still need him or her in some way. That way they give you some protection that you might of not realized until now.   
JSS394: Its weird how this stuff comes out…  
Cameron Howe: Indeed.

Joe breathed out from his mouth feeling a sense of relief speaking those words to Cameron made him feel good in himself. His mobile besides him blares off instantly, he diverted his attention away from the laptop seeing a reminder popped up on his mobile screen reading.

“Stag and Doe party on the 17th at Gordon Clark’s pool party”.

Joe exhaled out. He looked back over at the screen and began to type again.

JSS394: Hay, if you’re not busy on the 16th would you like to come to this Stag and Doe pool party at my friends place.

A message came back instantly.

Cameron Howe: Are you sure? What if she is their? And all you friends I don’t want to intrude  
JSS394: I won’t bother, I will have you company. If you’re going?  
Cameron Howe: Yes. I will come along as a friend  
JSS394: I am not implying it as a date.

Joe laughed taking his hands of from the key board then he sees a message from Cameron again.

Cameron Howe: But, first I need to know who I am with? What is your name? You know mine. Its only fair.

Joe boxed in his thoughts to the forefront of his mind ready to speak out to Cameron Howe.

JSS394: My name is my user name, I will leave it at that. I have to go now. Bye.

Before Joe realised he shut down the computer seeing the unread message by Cameron saying ‘Bye’. Back at him.

17/12/2014

A shy vibrant Cameron Howe wearing a beautiful white dress that had a black belt in the middle to even out the bright color of white, at her feet she only war a pair of black doc martins. These were the only shoes she had at the time. Her frail black painted nail polished smooth nails where in front of her, she took small steps onto the ground in ‘aww’ of this huge place she had just been invited too. She wondered what the man looked like who she had spoken only last night.

Cameron strolled over near to an outside bar, once she got to the bar, she opened her red lipped mouth ordering herself a drink. Her anxiety was slowly getting at her as she didn’t know anybody at the party just yet. The barman spoke pulling her back to reality. “Hello. What drink would you like?”. She smiled nervously at him biting lightly on her bottom lip. “A glass of white wine. You chose”. She smiled hearing people laugh in the background catching her attention.

A red jeep had just pulled up to the Asylum, the door opened revealing a tall man in his stylish blue tux that was fitted with a white t-shirt underneath, black trousers and black laced up well polished doc martins to match his outfit. A man from the crowed slithered threw greeting the man. Witch was Joe’s best friend. He placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder. “I am glad you could make it. I am sure you will make someones night tonight”.He winked. Joe smiled battering his eyes in the heat of the light above them. “ I hope so. I am glad I could, thank you Gordon. Anyway, lets get this non wedding party rolling”. He smiled going in for a big hug, Gordon wrapped his hands around Joe’s waist as Joe was hugging him he sees a beautiful girl in a white dress staring at him, Cameron quickly tunes around fearing that he might have been the handsome man she had talked to the other night as he cheeks began to seep a rose red of a hot flush.

Before she knew it she got a tap on the shoulder. She braced herself for the moment. “Hello their”. A voice came through to her senses. She had heard that voice before. Cameron turned gradually meeting eye contact with Joe, once their eyes connected her brain clicked. “You are that guy who dumpt me!-“. Joe withdrawal his hands back into his trousers pocket with a sour face accumulating on him with a slow nod. “- All that time, you were the one I was talking too!”. She felt a sense of void between her words feeling her heart beat fast. “I-“. Joe breathed out relaxing his shoulders. “-I just wanted to keep that connection between us. It was real”. Cameron narrowed her brows at him. “I can’t believe you did this!”. She spoke leaving it at that for now. Cameron removed her self from the convocation taking herself into the crowed to hide away from Joe for now until she can reveal herself at him again.

Joe stood there with a loose thought hanging in his brain. The barman turned back around seeing the girl had gone. “I will take that”. Joe said smoothly taking the glass from his hand into his, he quickly chugged down the glass of wine feeling nothing but, now a raging head ache, he must have gulped it down to fast. He had, now on his mind was where Cameron got too.

Later on Cameron sat at the edge of the pool she had now changed into her one piece bathing suite with a towel wrapped around her waist, she was staring off into the pool seeing her own reflection within it. (Why am I still here? The food is great, people are ok. Maybe I should-) her thoughts were pulled away from her feeling a hand was placed on her bare left shoulder, she turned her neck towards the direction of the unknown man or woman hand seeing it was Joe. “Are you leaving?”. Joe questioned sensing she was wanting too. Cameron cleared her thoughts denying the fact that she was about too. “No, I am staying”. Joe looked into her eyes sitting beside her also in his bathers. “I am sorry, do you forgive me?”. Cameron nodded. “It will take a while but, I am not sure”. She whispered feeling the atmosphere change in the group that was around them both. Joe placed a soft hand around her shoulder placing his hand on her right shoulder caressing her bare shoulder feeling his skin touch hers.

Meanwhile Joe’s wife popped out from under the covers of the bar seeing Joe hand in hand around a girl. She stormed up towards Joe into his direction from the other side of the pool. “Joe!”. She spoke with a deep tone getting his attention quickly, Joe removed his hand from Cameron’s shoulder removing himself from the group, Joe’s wife ran away from him, Joe leaped up onto his feet as he called out “Sara! Come back”. He called out running after her. Cameron followed suite from behind slowly wanting to know what was going on.

Sara suddenly stopped running around near the edge of the fence feeling her hair clung to her soaked body, the moon light above them shined the brightest tonight above her, She narrowed her focus point upon a soaking wet Joe before her eyes, he stood four meters away from her with the grass in the middle that seeped through his toes feeling the freshly cut grass beneath his feet. They were a width band apart. Joe tread carefully as if he was walking on power lines. There was an energy, it was so powerful.

Joe breathed out into the open. “It was only a friendly jester, anyway. We’re not together anymore. Why do you care?”. “Joe, you don’t see the big picture do you?”. Joe narrowed his eyes taking a moment to think before he would answer. “What do you mean?”. He questioned. “I still love you-“. She halted her words seeing another figure entered the ring. Joe was oblivious towards Cameron who maneuvered herself before Joe unaware of the situation. Sara and Cameron started at each other for a while, Joe blinked his eyes a couple of times he couldn’t believe Cameron would do such a thing. Before Sara could speak Cameron spoke first. “Leave Joe alone!”. She spoke holding her ground. Cameron turned her neck at Joe meeting his current focus point was her. Cameron showed a shy smile creeping up onto her face. Joe smiled back at her feeling she was the one that was looking out from him.

20/12/2014

Todays overcast is an un-happy one. Joe stood in only his black doc martins and black trousers that were no help at all for him getting completely drenched in the pouring rain. Joe felt the harsh gun like droplets spilling out from the puffy clouds from above hurling themselves at his bare skin and the ground that surrounded him. He was not alone. He had his best four legged creature beside him. Joe rustled his fingertips into the stallions hair making sure every inch of his skin would be coated in soap. Joe felt the smoothed fur beneath his fingers and along the horses black fur covering his skin in a coat of soap and fur.

Joe guided his hand across the horses head clinging his fingers onto the horses brace that was lightly tightened by the rope from under the stallions neck. Joe took one step away from the horse letting the horse know he wanted the horse to more but, a sudden bark invited its self into the pouring rain around them diverting Joe’s smile away from the horse seeing a human figure and a small figure a few steps back away from the human figure.

Once the figure gained closer towards Joe, Joe looked over at her. It was Cameron. “What are you doing in the rain?”. Cameron spoke first. “As you can see I am washing the horse”. Joe looked beside her seeing the same dog that he meet on the first night. “Is that your dog?”. Cameron looked down at the dog then back up at Joe. “He is not mine, he followed me all the way to here. He must be someones though”. “Yeah”. Joe nodded.

Cameron began to take of her t-shirt, Joe immediately looked away. “What are you doing?”. He spoke diverting his eyes away. Cameron sees this. (He is a nice gentleman). She thought slinging the t-shirt over her now wet shoulder. “Its ok, you can look now, its only fair that you stand out here in the rain half undressed”. Joe looked back over releasing a held breath inside him out into the open.

When the horse was done being washed Joe and Cameron sat on the steps listening to the rain as the mystery dog sat in-between Joe’s wet trouser legs panting away. Cameron looked over at the dog. “Why do you think the dog comes here?”. She questioned. Joe looked up from the dog. “I have no clue”. Cameron stood up standing in front of Joe and the mysterious dog, she knelt down, the dogs eyes looked into her light green eyes painting softly from his opened mouth and the flapping tongue that moved in and out slowly but, with a quickened and slower pace at different rates of his inhale and exhale. Cameron then removed her left hand lightly placing her hand onto the dogs furry grey chest embedding her fingertips within his skin, Cameron in a gaze from Joe, she turned her direction of her eyes into his direction holding her breath in feeling a sense of desire shimmer though his sense of atmosphere. She gradually opened her mouth to speak in only a whispered. “Love comes from the heart”. She looked away instantly with a shy smile showing across her face.

Joe’s eyes gleamed with desire and his heart pounded wondering if she was feeling the same emotions he was. “Lets go inside”. He spoke with raised brows. Joe stood up turning his body over towards the door standing up on his own two feet, he opened the door with a twist of his hand unhinging it from the latches and he pulled it away from him letting Cameron walk in first with a whispered. “Thank you”. She smiled. Joe closed the door slowly letting the poor dog stay outside in the cold rain.

Already Joe steadily placed his bare right hand over Cameron’s smooth skinned shoulder covering her shoulder with his soaked bare arm, Joe’s left arm lingered before Cameron not knowing where to put it yet, Joe then thought of something clinging to a thought, Joe placed his hands into Cameron’s shirt with in her hands, he removed the clothing from her grasp throwing it away towards the wall gracefully letting it land against the wall with no sound and then he removed himself from her grasp taking three strides forward letting Cameron have time to look at the place even though he wanted her.

Cameron’s eyes went wide seeing the beautiful painting before her. “This place is amazing”. Joe turned around with the tip of his heel. “I know”. He nodded with a smile. Cameron felt a sudden burst of desire coming from Joe as he stared in her direction, Cameron placed herself against the wall with one foot over the other, she bit down lightly on her red marked lips with those beautiful circled green eyes with faint black mascara covering them under her eyelids, she felt on the rim of her shoulder the course surface of the concreted wall to her it felt like the strong bristles on a tooth brush and it made magic with her thoughts of the night ahead.

Cameron battered her eyelids at Joe looking up from her position feeling the sensation thickened between them both. Joe swiped his right hand caressing around her perfect fitted slimmed waist pinning her back against the wall feeling he could push her no more against the wall, a breath showed its self escaping from Cameron’s opened mouth with desire in her eyes, their mouths barely touched feeling the want conjure their minds, Cameron’s sudden placement of her head seeing strands of her blond hair almost cover her vision, she stared into the eyes of Joe and she bit down on her lips once more.

“You sexy thing!”. Joe spoke with their mouths only inches apart again. He wanted to will them further. It was getting a bit too much for Cameron. Cameron got a sudden thought her eyes changed atmosphere looking away from Joe for a minute. (Will this happen again to me?). Joe gracefully placed his hands on the side of Cameron’s shoulder lightly caressing his fingertips across her skin. “This won’t happen again, no strings attached. You want me and I want you”. Cameron eyed up Joe. “Are you sure about this?”. Joe nodded. “Yes, I am sure about this. I want this as much as you think”. Joe smiled showing his white teeth, he closed his mouth showing then and showed a smile. Cameron put on a happy expression.

Their mouths were ready for each other, they cupped their mouths together making a sound of their air closing in on one another, Cameron held with her left hand onto Joe’s right shoulder festering her fingertips into the side of his skin feeling the want in the room rise, their mouths moved in-tune with one another one copying the other, Joe removed his hands from Cameron’s shoulder and with his closed eyes he started to un-pick her bra feeling the fabric within his fingertips.

The fabric was soft just like her skin and that made ripples cringe down his spin feeling the sudden change of feeling inside of him escape into different parts of his body. Cameron slides both her hands around Joe’s covered thighs maneuvering them to his butt, Cameron curled her upper lip up in mid-embrace with Joe’s lip evoking a small laugh, she began to press her palms harder onto Joe’s butt cheeks pressing their bodies closer between one another making sure no gaps to present themselves.

A decreasing in barking started to animate behind the closed set of doors. Cameron and Joe unlocked their lips apart for a while, Cameron’s hand was resting upon Joe’s neck feeling her palm start to warm up beside his face, Joe’s eyes honed in onto the door, his ears heightened up listening to the dog bark. “Why is he barking?”. He asked about it. A bolt of emotions ran though Cameron’s head. (What if its Sara at the door wanting to come in). She thought starting to produce it into words. “What if its Sara? Wanting to come in”. Cameron pushed Joe considerably away from her moving body away from him. “I can’t do this”. She added hearing a quick response back from Joe. “You’re not having a second thought are you?”. Joe sees the back of her and with no thought he lunged at her making her fall to the ground at a good angle.

Joe swiftly turned Cameron’s fallen body to face his making sure when she fell his hands were in the right place to guide her down onto the hard surface beneath her, Joe had placed himself between her legs, Cameron was sprawled out onto the chilled surface grazing faintly on her bare skin, Joe awakened a moan of a pocket full of air into the open eyeing up Cameron in the mist of her blond strands of hair almost covering her beautiful glow around her face. “Oh, no you don’t”. He breathed out deeply closing in on her mouth slowly with a lingering smile attached to it. “What is you’re favorite type of lady?”. Cameron inquired. “Mmmmm”. Joe thought about if for a moment hearing it was dead silent.

Joe placed pressure upon Cameron’s closed lips clinged together in a seduction embrace of life and with a hint of fear in the mist of kisses that came from Cameron. “Butterscotch”. Joe breathed out in-between kisses in her embrace. While in the lip-lock Joe tilted his body movement over to the right side pressing his sides up against the wall, Cameron followed suite moving her hands into a better position getting a better anchor on him seething with animal passions wriggling and ridding just a fraction beneath the heated breaths, moans and touches they gave each other.

A few hours into it Joe switched it up slightly. Joe and Cameron where now only in their underwear. The back of his thighs were now pressed against the side of the couches rim, his hands were holding up Cameron against his chest making sure she wouldn't slip out of them, the couch helped him a lot, their mouths were invading one others space and both eyes were closed only the hearing senses where immune to one another testing out different positions hearing if the other one liked it or not.

Cameron had now placed her feet back onto the ground, Cameron unlocked their lips for a brief moment, Joe made him fall back onto the leather couch taking a small breather but, his eyes were still connected towards Cameron. “I can’t remember why I left you. I missed this so much”. He spoke out seeing Cameron had heard him. “I missed this too”. She replied back at him. Cameron seductively strolled over towards Joe biting down on her bottom lip. “You persuade me, and I liked it. I had never felt this feeling before”. Cameron added slipping her right foot to fit in-between Joe’s and the couches back.

Once her left leg was on and she sat comfortable above Joe lightly pressing her weight onto his body making sure she wouldn’t put too much on him. Joe closed his eyes for a moment and he reopened them imagining sexy bad ass music was playing in the distance. Cameron jested her body into the right position, she began slowly moving her hips back and forth while her mouth was parted open evoking out the air from inside her, his possession made either of his hands slide up by her exposed thighs clamping each individual finger tips into her skin, feeling the sudden wrath of intimacy invade his thoughts and with a curled lip he wined out a pleasure filled moan bail out from his not closed mouth.

With a controlled breath Joe began to speak first. “What are you doing?”. Cameron eyed this handsome man before her, Joe loved it when she bit her lip, he knew a spark had set fire to her body in the heated moment. “Turning you on”. Joe on a dime extracted his bare skin from the couch, he removed himself pulling his arms around Cameron’s body pushing her into his embrace with the slightest amount of force and their hearts beated deep with one another feeling the others interactions worked. Joe closed his eyes as did Cameron. Joe locked his lips rising up her body in motion then back down again kissing harder with passion flying everywhere he would let it.

At a break between the kisses the dog from outside started barking again, Cameron was just getting deeper into Joe she suddenly blacked out feeling a bit shocked because this time the dogs bark was deeper and louder than before giving her a huge fright as it did to Joe is well.

Cameron stood up all shaky trying to gain some of her breath back. “That scarred me”. She spoke with a quivering upper and bottom lip. “Yes, it scared me too”. Joe confessed feeling a visible shiver expose its self as he shook himself to shake it off. Joe glanced over at the door still hearing the dog bark. His brows narrowed. “So he had been here the whole time?”. He spoke out to Cameron. “I guess so, maybe you should let him in”. “Yeah, I think I will”. Joe removed himself from the couch, he strolled over towards the door hearing the increases of bark invaded his only sense of hearing, he removed his left hand out into the open, he held onto the handle, he twisted the knob, his heart was still racing with added pressure from the make-out session plus the heated atmosphere of vibe that the dog was producing weighed him down slightly in his breath, Joe inhaled in, he opened the door, instantly the little bull terrier immediately stopped barking and sat politely in front of Joe breathing calmly.

In a moment of silence Joe swung the door away from him letting Cameron see the dog in full view. “Why did he….or she stop”. Joe turned to her direction. “I don’t know, he is a he by the way”. “Oh”. Cameron spoke walking over closer towards the bull terrier. Cameron bent her knees placing them onto the ground so she was at level with the dog. Her eyes latched onto the light blue eyes of the bull terrier feeling a heavy sense of atmosphere that nearly drained her out as much as Joe did moments ago but, this feeling was different she couldn’t put her finger on it.

In the silence of unused air Cameron removed her resting left hand away from her thigh into the open, her fingers became like tarantula spider legs gliding through the air, once they got inches away from the dogs wet nose, a wave of bad conjured emotion filled the air, Joe had stepped back abit away from Cameron and the dog began to feel a bit light headed by his eyes dropping slightly zoning in and out. The dog before Cameron felt a bad stomach pain making him growl, he chattered his teeth together with an intense gaze towards her hand. Cameron instinctively with her mind ticking away she removed her hand back to her bare thigh. Cameron in silence looked over at Joe seeing the dog had also stopped making a noise. “Do you think he saw a ghost?” Joe questioned. “I don’t think so, maybe he feels a different energy of by people”. “I will prove it until otherwise”. Joe hinged either sides of his mouth muscles up showing a smile. “We will see”. Cameron spoke back also with a smile.

21/12/2014

In a muted time space a corruption accrued. A beeping sound corrupted the peace and quiet within the abyss tunnels, dark crevices and not the mention the cell on the males floor. Within a particular cell that had the letters ‘999’ planted onto the door with black thick neatly painted. A hand slithered out from the warm safe place underneath the covers in the biting lacking warmth un-air conditioned cell, his hand reached out grabbing onto his mobile, he flipped it open with the edge of his thumb immediately turning of the alarm with crossed brows and dropped edges of his mouth. It was 2:57am. (Really, why did I set my alarm to that time?). Joe reflected on the idea. “Well, I am up now”. He voiced out to himself. Joe ejected his limbs and legs extracting the light loaded cover from his exposed bare body, he slid his legs across the bumpy mattress also the awareness of the sensitivity it held that attracted towards the tips of his hairs, he slumped his two big toed feet onto the icy raw concreted floor and acquired sometime to himself to make sure he was fully awake.

Joe detached himself from the bed, he knelt down picking up the blanket that was folded neatly upon the floor around his feet.

Joe arranged the cotton blanket around his shoulders that covered his upper body. Joe began to descend down to the main floor. As time passed, his foot lifted off from the last step, he sat before his laptop with a huff escaping his curled lips, he began to start the laptop hearing the hum sound in the background and once it was up he began checking out a social networking site. While his head and mind where in a different planet. His eyes on the other hand started to gradually divert their full attention to the corner of the laptops edge seeing blurred figure appear. Joe inhaled battering his eyes to get the clear picture in his mind feeling the atmosphere around him change with a single breath escaping him.

Joe began to feel his shoulders decrees the amount of breaths he had been taking. It was starting to get hard to lift his fingers from the key board, Joe turned his neck back towards the laptop seeing the time was 3:24am. Joe shrugged his shoulders removing his stiff hands over to the curled up head phone set that was still placed by his unused Dr.Pepper can. Joe placed his head sets piece in either of his ears blocking out all sounds. Hoping it would clear up the uneasiness that was setting the rooms atmosphere to cringe inside the living soul that had bought the house.

The song was about to finish, the song came to a balled with no voice but, it spoke. “Hello Joe”. Joe heart turned up a notch, his eyes expanded inhaled in deeply frantically removing the head phones away from his ears, his mouth jittered words “Hello”. Was all he could say fearing to not hear anyone reply back but, he didn’t get a single thing except for the faint song playing in the back ground. His eyes darted around the bleak room that had a film of light from above him.

The song had stopped playing. The words that had just been spoken to Joe kept toying with his mind over and over again. Joe removed the headset from his laptop, he turned off the laptop fully shutting it down, in a brief moment of silence that filed the cold atmosphere, Joe could hear heavy breathing perched on his left ear, Joe held his breath in, his eyes closed shut instantly, his heart paused for a moment stopping all areas of pumping blood, he couldn’t move at all and in a split second he filled himself with courage. Joe opened his eyes fast. Joe latched his eyes towards his laptop seeing it was on (Hay didn’t I turn this off). Joe thought. Joe turned if off for the second time leaving it open, with his blanket still covering his bared tensed shoulders, Joe moved back abit letting the blanket connect to the sofa from behind and he went quiet for a moment listening in-tune towards the house waiting and waiting to hear anything.

Strangely, with a slight impulse Joe looked over at the laptop seeing it was off. Joe saw his reflection in the black mirrored screen but, there was something wrong. Joe looked more closely at the screen, there was a faceless figure, Joe turned around, he held his breath in seeing that same bull terrier sitting just inches away, his mouth was open breathing deep out through its mouth and Joe released the trapped air in his mouth and rolled his eyes. “You scarred me!”. He spoke out towards the wagging tailed dog that sat politely not moving much he just stayed in one position.

Joe smirked suddenly feeling jolt from his body brought him back to life. His eyes opened feeling a deep sensation run though him. Joe looked over at the screen seeing it was on. (Hay I thought I turned you off). He thought, he looked at the time in the corner of the screen seeing it was 2:57am in the morning. Joe relaxed his shoulders feeling a sense of small snippets of flashbacks fly past his brain. (What the fuck! is happening to me!). He accumulated on the thought. His ears caught on a huffing sound beside him. His eyes hesitantly stared into the direction of the sound his shoulders relaxed even more seeing the dog was beside him even closer this time. “What do you want?”. He spoke out in a whine feeling frustrated. All he got back was the dog licking his chops showing out his pink tongue into the mist of the silent air that felt like it had been lifted from Joe’s chest.

22/12/2014  
3.00am

At around 3am in the morning Joe was awake sitting on the mattress in room '999'. He sat with his legs crossed before him with his eyes peeled onto the laptop screen before him since he didn’t feel like sleeping his mind was wide awake so he decided to watch 'Spy 2014' that had just come out yesterday with his best film actor and singer Peter Serafinowicz. He really wanted to meet this guy one day.

Joe felt an accruing pain in his lower abdomen so he decided to nip off to the bathroom. He didn’t know where it was but, he was completely terrified of the dark.

That night Joe had left his cell door wide open letting drafts of cold air accumulate the air around him also so that it wouldn’t look as dark as it seemed to him. Joe removed himself from the bed, he ran half clothed seeing a bathroom appeared taking up four of the cell block spaces, a smile appeared on his face in relief; Joe used the only one cubical door keeping it shut from behind him and did his job.

Once he was done Joe zipped up his zipper, his ears perked up, his mouth opened producing a faint breath, He had just heard the bathrooms door creak but, hang on how could it creak. The door was made out of a slab of concrete.

Joe thought it was extremely weird because he was alone. Joe listened closely hearing footsteps appear coming closer and closer, his heart began to fidget in its place fearing what was on the other side of the door. Joe was about to yell and say that he was in the bathroom but, when he heard a mans deep voice that sounded perfectly to the ears. “Joe!, wake up!”. Joe was petrified. His heart sank to the bottom of his chest, he breathed out quickly letting his air consume to coldness around his fidgeting outer skin that clinged on to dear life and he waited patiently for another word.

“Joe!, wake up. Play with me”. The mans voice appeared again. Joe flinched to the sound of his corrupting voice. The area went quiet all of a sudden moment. Joe diverted his attention away from the silences, he unlatched the bathroom cell door, he crept out into the open feeling the lights raze cover his bare chest filling it with the heat that powered the light, Joe was standing in the center of the room, he stood straight seeing if he could hear anything and he did.

A pitter patter of claws trailed along the circumference of the outside wall gaining closer towards Joe. Joe held his breath in with squinted eyes, the sound suddenly stopped adding the air with a loud painter sound and Joe released his fear out into the open with a smile seeing it was that dog again. Joe began to laugh. “Why are you here? What do you want?”. Joe briefly spoke out towards the dog knowing he wouldn’t get a response.

23/12/2014  
3.00am

Joe naturally stayed up really late at night. He had been watching Netflix for a while, his eyes began sagging to the bottom, they kept closing on himself, his mind hit a thought he decided to go to sleep on the sofa in the center of the main floor before the snaked stairs and he laid their parallel to the wall.

Usually this particular wall had nothing but, this night it changed form. A window had appeared with a cream colored curtain that was hoisted up so people could look in and out. Joe consciously feel in and out of sleep rustling around on the sofa trying to find the sweet spot. His brain was in active mode hearing faint but, deep male voice capturing his thoughts switching up his atmosphere around him in a mixture of butterscotch and honey. Not like hallucinations but, just the mans voice.

Joe was seconds away from slipping off to sleep, a deeper voice showed up. Another mans voice sounded scared. Joe still half asleep opened one eye peering into the distance of the window. (The window!). He thought opening up two eyelids instead of one. “The window”. A voice appeared in thin air. Then again saying something different. “Look out the window”. Joe did as he was told.

After a couple of seconds It got louder "The window. Look out the window!!.... LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!”. Joe quickly opened his eyes wider, he was facing directly toward the open window, his entire body was having tremors like he was freezing like an ice cube. The only way Joe could describe what he was feeling like is by allowing you to picture it yourself in a situation like. Imagine waking up to someone shouting for you to look out the window, when you do a person is standing directly outside of the house looking in. Joe didn’t see anyone there but, that is exactly how he felt. Joe felt as if someone evil was standing outside the window as they looked at him directly with their black piercing eyes like a hornet ready to attack. There was no one visible there.

Joe immediately scrambled of from the sofa, ran on his tiptoes up towards the first set of stairs, he went up to the male floor, he found the bathroom, he ran into the bathroom, lights began to flicker, he locked the door from behind, he knelt down on the floor and just openly quivered there for the whole night and his eyes were tightly shut, his head was embedded in his knees and kept them shut for the whole night.

6.00am

Two hours ahead. A sound of something scratching against the concreted blue plasted wall Joe sat still for a moment with his eyes still closed. As the sound kept happening in frequent bursts Joe slowly opened up his eyes, they adjusted to the light that was around him, he came to life, he then heard a dog howling. (Who could that be?). Joe stood up from his position, walked over to the door and turned the door knob and immediately had a smile on his face seeing the dog again. “You always know where I am and brighten up the mood, don’t you”. He smiled feeling chuffed in this moment, he knelt down beside and sat their peacefully .

26/12/2014   
2.05pm

Late at night Joe just came back from a late night shop. Joe entered the Asylum the first thing he saw was the huge set of stairs with a red ugly cheap carpet covering the stars once again. Joe quivered with fear that ran up his spine. Even though he loved the house, he hated its atmosphere and its anticipation of the fact that there is a spirit or two living with him.

Joe swayed into his cell, he looked at his watch it was exactly 2.05pm he swore it was later than that like 6pm or something. Joe walked back into the hallway, he saw the reflection of himself in the bathroom mirror from the corner of his eye. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks, he clenched his fist tightly feeling the intense atmosphere around him grow changing to a faster pace, Joe held his breath within him, he daggered his eyes into the direction of the long-engated hallway seeing a black darkened figure appear standing in the entrance near the edge of the steps but, this time it was a nice feeling of love and loss of someone he would find out sooner than later.

The black figure appeared out from the shadows of the dark into a human form showing himself off as at a height of 1.85m even though he was smaller than Joe the man before him still had accumulated power over him. In the shimmer of his focus point Joe could see the red circled black rimmed spotted shirt that hugged the mans body perfectly, the man had a loosened black tie around his neck, the mans facial features where on point and his eyes on the other hand were so captivating it even made Joe lose his mind for a second of his presence and breathe for a moment making him stand still with no sudden movements.

Joe stood his ground. The man slowly crept forward towards him placing the heel first making sure not to startle the man before him to run away. A few steps in he began to open his mouth to speak. “Are you Joe MacMillian?”. Joe’s ears ringed inside his head, he took a gulp clearing his saliva clearing a space in his throat to conjure up a few words but, nothing came out only a nod of his head appeared towards the man in sight. Should he have said who he was? Or he should have kept it quiet? I know the answer. Do you.

Joe began to blink a couple of times.

A knock suddenly shock the atmosphere like lime green jelly on the dance floor right up close to the speakers. Joe turned his head instantly to the sound coming from the right, he looked down at his watch it was 9.50pm. “How could that be?”. He questioned himself, he looked back over into the direction of the hallway seeing he wasn’t there anymore.

10.00pm

At a candle lit dinner Joe sat on the now rugged floor in front of the sofa with candles around him and his friend in the mist of the light. A beautiful bodied girl Cameron, who wore that exact same white dress, her hair looked like she had woken up, she sat with her legs beside her unlike Joe he had sat cross legged. Before them the door was wide open letting a bliss draft of cold air into the stuffed bleak room around them. Before them on the blanket was filled with bite sized food of cheese, meat, a few bottles of Tequila, dark chocolate, cheesy swirls and crackers. The abundance of smell animated the atmosphere perfectly. Cameron raised her shoulders up taking an inhale of the air and her eyes closed lightly covering her silhouetted body.

Joe on the other hand had a different feeling. Joe looked up from the ceiling in the dark, his heart felt like it was in a sheet that where tied in a knot around his body, his heart is as solid as a rock, pictures flash inside his head, he hung by a thread feeling his body was dying with the utmost sadness of the fear that this house was haunted. Joe knew that Cameron wouldn’t believe him if he spoke it of it again. But, he thought he would give it a shot. Cameron got to him before he could even begin to think of the words to say to her. “Joe, whats up?”. Cameron meet eyes with Joe’s shattered shaken up ones. “I know this might sound crazy but, I think we have spirits in this Asylum that are staring to haunt me”. Cameron started to laugh, she saw that Joe didn’t start to laugh. “Oh, so you’re serous then?”. Joe moved in closer placing a hand on the blanket before him. “Yes, I am god dam serious, you have to believe me, I would never lie about this to you”. Cameron looked to one side away for a moment, Joe looked to the other direction of the opened door, his heart missed a beat, his heart sunk with shock and he noticed a man standing out on the doorway looking in on them. Joe gulped silently feeling the saliva slip down his throat, his eyes blinked a little seeing that same dog was by his feet next to him with a tilted head in his direction. “Hay, there is a guy standing their”. Joe muted out from the silence between them both. Cameron turned her head towards the opened front door seeing there was only the dog. Cameron faced Joe. “Joe, there is only that same dog. I think you’re just seeing things-“. “No-“. Joe butted in. “- I know what I saw. There is a man their”. Joe enforced pointing into the direction this time seeing nothing was there.

Joe’s shoulders descend to their normal state, his hand lowered to his side, his eye focused on nothing but, the thin air before the lonely dog who sat before them, Joe looked back over at Cameron and just stared at her with an emotional anchor in his heart. “ I was telling the truth”. “I’m not sure Joe”. Cameron showed no smile.

10.30pm

Joe stood before Cameron with a heated breath invading the air. Their eyes locked onto each other instantly. Joe hoisted Cameron up onto the concreted wall within his grasp, Cameron hooked her legs on the hinges of Joe’s waist crossing them over like a lock that cannot be un-broken, her hands slipped into place around his neck intertwining her individual fingers within one another, she opened up her mouth feeling a jolt from below evoking a pocket full of air into the open air around her making her feel a desire start to form, Joe held her up close towards her body breathing deeply through his opened mouth feeling the same feeling she had, he held his hands behind her back as a second support as the wall did most of the helping, Joe moved his upper half closer to her almost touching nose to nose and without a second thought he pressed his lips into hers, in unison they began to devour each others mouths like fishes kissing and taking small gasps of air to share the air around each other.

Cameron’s chest looked pleasing to Joe’s eyes. Joe unlocked his lips from Cameron’s mouth and he moved onto Cameron’s soft chest kissing her with a trail of butterfly kisses onto her soft skin, Cameron felt the moment of his lips touching her skin, that made her slide her legs to the back cupping Joe’s ankles feeling the pressure thicken between them both, Cameron instinctively swayed her body to the left starting to kiss Joe passionately on the cheek embedding her lips into the small cracks of his skin, Joe cocked his head back opened his mouth breathing heavy air into the open. “ I love this so much”. He knocked his head forward back into place looking into the eyes of a desirable Cameron.

Their lips where intertwined with one another again bounded like ravenous hungry wolves hungry for one another. Joe pressed his body against hers breathing out feeling the grasp of her back within his opened fingers sprawled across her back holding her into place, he slid his free hand along the smoothness of her thigh feeling the faint hairs send him to her knee cap, for a moment Joe unlocked his lips from Cameron’s, Joe held carefully the edge of her thigh pushing her into the wall more, Cameron opened her eyes knocking her head onto the concreted wall, strips of blond hair feel away from her face, her red lipped mouth parted escaping a conjured up moan into the open that just made everything even more sexier towards Joe.

Cameron felt Joe’s kisses upon her chest began to change. Joe began to kiss a trail of butterfly kisses along her chest keeping their bodies close together like super glue not letting their hands nor limbs stray away from each other everything was pressed together in the right place keeping it lean cut sticking to the bone, every part of their body was connected to one another with no gap in-between.

Without a warning a voice appeared before them in thin air. “Hello”. It was deep and cold. Joe Quickly maneuvered himself into his cell cupping with his free hand over the top of Cameron’s mouth, he let her legs touch the ground seeing shock cover over her eyes, Joe kept his body in close with no fear in him making sure she would be safe, his brow raised “We are the only ones here. I will keep you safe”. Joe removed his hand away from Cameron’s mouth. “You were right, all along”. Joe nodded with a shy smile. “I believe you but,-“. Cameron side turned her head to the left of her eye hooking onto something before her that didn’t look harmful. Joe turned himself around unhooking his fingers from Cameron’s waist seeing a dog was sitting on the bed. Joe smiled big placing either of his hands onto his waist. Before he could even speak Cameron spoke first. “Has he been coming to your Asylum a lot lately?”. “Yes. Yes he has”. Joe answered back wondering why. “Wonder why?”. Cameron questioned. Joe turned back and faced her. “I have no clue”. He spoke shrugging his shoulders with raised brows.

30/12/2014

In a fragment of Joe’s animation he stood lent up against the wall of the pounding club beside him taking a quick smoke by himself.

Meanwhile a 1.95m man walked briskly through the crowed to the left of Joe, his hands where in his pockets hiding themselves from the seeing eyes, he wore a black colored jack covering almost his whole body, it didn’t look like much but, it looked more interesting to Joe. His eyes caught onto the walking male, Joe's eyes clasped onto him like a dart as if the man before him was walking in slow-motion seeing his hair flow into the wind, his eyes not looking into Joe’s direction, Joe’s heart skipped two beats feeling something peculiar about this man, once he passed him Joe followed the mans steps with his eyes and lead him into the club that was beside him.

A few minutes later Joe came back into the club immediately greeted by Cameron’s happy face. Joe slung his arm around her shoulder and the other was around the side of her waist. “Why are there so many people here tonight? Is there someone famous here or something?”. Cameron smiled. “Yes!”. “Who?”. Joe questioned. “Him-“. Cameron pointed towards the stage seeing a man wearing a black leather jacket, white cut off sleeved shirt that was hiding underneath, on the bottom half he wore denim jeans and black flat skinned workman boots with a bit of a heel.

His appearance however, he had a clean smoothed out chin with no inch of hair in sight and on the other hand his hair looked like he had just woken up. He probable had just woken up. Joe was full of excitement he had never been to a famous concert like this before. Cameron knew Joe was existed by the smile on his face. The man before them took a swab of his filled water bottle, the audience squealed making him smile and the man placed his bottle beside him just a few inches away. The stage was pretty small. It fitted a lead singer, guitar player, drums man and the bass play with a few speakers on either side of the stage. The lead singer wasn’t able to move much around on this stage but, he made it up by his voice and seductive eyebrows.

The lead singer wrapped his fingers between the microphone stand within his fingers, he cleared his throat and stared off into the audience. “Well isn’t this a good lookin’ group of people”. He smiled. People around Joe and Cameron started clapping, more squealing from the fan girls that stood at the front of the stage and then a few placed in various parts of the club around them both. The beat started to play in the distance, the lead man began to pace slowly up and down the stage waiting for the right beat to arise, in his hands he held the mic in one hand and then the other held the lead to he would trip over as he walked.

The beat came, the lead man lip parted open, he looked into the audience taking a pocket of air and he then began to sing. “You move forward, I move backwards and together we make nothing at all-“. The lead man began to sway his hips to the music keeping eye contact with the audience.

“And everybody knows how your gardens growing tonight, whats this tender fascination and the boredom emulation of love-“. The lead man swirled around on his heels to the music swaying his hips side to side keeping contact onto the audience seeing people where liking what he was doing.

“Stories to take home we had your garden growing just right!-“. He paused listing to the beat rise to his ears around him waiting for the kick of the beat head him in the chest. Once it hit him he began to jump lightly on his held boot singing out the word. “- You do it for me you do it with-“. The lead man paused slightly getting a glimpse of someones peculiar attention. Joe’s eyes widened seeing the lead man was looking at him. At him and only him, Joe opened his mouth slightly biting down on his bottom lip with a feeling of rush and something that made him drawn to this particular man. ( He could inspire thousands of words with his smile and shut me up with the curves of his body). Joe thought feeling his breath quickened.

The lead man blinked his eyes looking away from him for a split second Joe was enhanced by this mans beauty. “- Quickness-“. The lead man looked back at Joe caught their eyes once more, The lead man slipped his hand slowly over across his thigh knowing he was getting the mans attention again. Joe began to blush that was hidden by the flashing lights seeing this tall legged man show affection towards him in a way he has never been shown, the lead man cocked his head back into the light, Joe gazed upon him seeing the light shine across this absorbed sweaty skin, the lead man turned his head back to him with a wink of his left eye. “- A man of the hour as god is my witness me and my song we’ll do it alone”. He spoke this time in a deeper tone that connected towards Joe in away feeling like he was speaking to him then. “You do it for me, you do it for money a man of the hour it aches in my belly me and my song we’ll do it alone”. He paused again taking a small breather listening to the fifth-teen beats of the music play in his head. His eyes reconnected once again to wards Joe in the audience.

The leads singers eyes marinaded around Joe’s. “Now this tender fascination is only meant to take you so far-“. He paused letting his hand once again rest on his thigh. ( In you’re eyes I see things I cannot touch. I know not to reach for them. I let them touch me, I cherish these moment that were able to share and however fleeting they may be). Joe thought looking away for a brief moment.

Joe hated every time he did that with a passion. He loved it when he did it though he couldn’t keep this thoughts and emotions locked away. Joe opened his mouth again biting down hard on his bottom lip glancing into the lead singers eyes once more. “- I’ll remind you to remind how else to never mind it at all”. A smirk came across the mans face.

Out of the blue the lights and the music suddenly shut down but, what also shut down was Joe’s vibrant heart. The worst feeling he thought is the end of the concert right after the artists leaves and he felt kind of empty because there is nothing else to look forwards to anymore because he had waited so long for this and his heart began to hurt because he missed him so much already. Joe frowned in the darkness feeling Cameron beside him holding onto him tightly.

The light in a split of a second turned back on seeing the lead singer stand there with a pout and a bottle in his hand as he looked at the audience, he placed the mic up to his opened lips. “Sorry guys, we have technical difficultly-“. He smiled. “- But, don’t worry lets ahh have some question-“. The lead man then looked to his left at his guitarist. “-Do we have time for that?”. The guitarist nodded. “Yeah, I will help”. He added with a smile. “Sure”. The lead man smiled back at him.

Now the lead man and the guitarist where sitting on chairs half way through the banter. “Ok, lets have one more question. Here you stand up”. The guitarist spoke with a smile pointing towards Joe. Joe suddenly froze, Cameron noticed his wasn’t moving. “Joe”. She spoke softly getting his attention. “What?”. He spoke to her not knowing what was going on. “Do you have a question you would like to ask Peter?”. Joe spoke no word, his eyes turned towards the stage realizing finally who had Cameron brought him to on this particular night, his eyes blinked connecting theirs towards Peter’s soft warm ones. Joe stood up with a shy smile. “So where are you from?”. The guitarist spoke. “I am from around here”. “Hi”. Peter spoke in the space of silence. “Not far to travel, not quite so far”. Peter turned to his guitarist. “Not so far”. “Clearly not that much of a fan!”. The man laughed. The audience went ‘aww’ Joe for a seconded splitted his attention away from him looking at Cameron. “I can’t do this!”. He looked back up at Peter and mouthed ‘I love you’. “He just mouthed I love you”. the guitarist spoke. “That’s sweet”. Peter looked over at him seeing how nervous he was. “Um-“. “My name is Joe”. Joe spoke quickly. “Um Joe, so what do you do for a living?”. “I have no job yet”. (This is getting embarrassing) Joe thought tapping his fingers on the side of him. “And you’re a big fan of Peter Serafinowicz?”. The man asked. “Massive, yeah the biggest”. Joe confessed. Peter giggled with a smile. “Ok, so what was your question?”. The guitarist asked. “Ah,-“. Joe placed either of his hands on the side of his waist moving a little bit in his stance, he once again bit down on his lip turning his eyes towards Peter feeling the anxiety in him rise about the question he is about to ask straight up. “As we have seen a controversial gay kiss in the past, I was wondering if you would fancy another one tonight?”. Peter opened his mouth turning towards his guitarist with a laugh.

Claps started to form from around the front stage. Peter looked back over at Joe. “ I’m very flattered but, I have to pass-“. “Awww”. The guitarist butted in. “I will probably have ah off screen kiss later. Thank you though”. “Can I have a hug instead?”. “Yeah, ok, give me a hug”. Peter smiled standing up getting ready to hug him. Joe moved out from the audience, he then wrapped his hands around Peter’s waist as Peter had his hands wrapped around Joe’s shoulders he whispered. “I love you Peter”. Joe spoke feeling their bodies touch. Peter’s mouth was right against his ear. “Meet me after the club”. Peter pulled away keeping eye contact with Joe seeing a smile appear knowing he had heard what he had just spoken to him.

Joe stood back next to Cameron. “I have to say Joe that was a bit sexually aggressive on your part”. “Sorry”. Joe spoke out to Peter and the guitarist. “I appreciate that”. Peter spoke out sitting back onto his seat seeing a smile across Joe’s face. “That was courageous, he went for it, thats awesome!”. “Thank you so much for your questions, thank you Joe, sorry we don’t have any more time now for more”. People around them began to clap their hands together.

Later that night Joe stepped out from the mens bathroom scanning the area for Cameron seeing he had forgotten to where they were sitting. “Joe, over here!”. A voice called out from the commotion around him turning his eyes towards the back of the club seeing Cameron was sat with two other people in the booth.

Joe gulped clearing his throat steadily walking past people to get to them once he reached the booth he sees Peter and probably a friend of his who was sitting next to Cameron. That meant he had to sit next to Peter. “Joe, are you ok?”. Cameron questioned placing her hand on his arm. “Yeah, I am fine”. He spoke whispering under his breathe. “Well who do we have here then!”. Joe changed the subject not looking into Peter’s eyes hiding the fact he had a sudden man crush on him. “My name is Ruby Rose”. “The actress?”. “Yes”. She smiled at Joe. “Well, its nice to be in your company”. Joe smiled back. “So how did you and Cameron meet?”. Joe turned his attention towards Peter. “We have known each other for a long time”. Joe looked back over at Cameron. “All that time, I talked to you about him-“. Joe pointed over to Peter. “- And you never said you knew him”. Joe paused realizing what he had just said out into the open. “What did you say about me?”. Peter’s voice entered into Joe’s hearing. Joe turned and faced him with a smile. “Oh, just about you’re movies, singing….and other stuff”. “What other stuff?”. “Like, well. You know that scene in one film where you were kissing that guy-“. “Oh yes. Neck kissing is such a turn on”. He laughed. Joe blushed looking away feeling the sweat within his hands began to welt around his fingertips.

Joe looked away from a brief moment tarring his vision away from the convocation that started again; he began to feel a bit light headed in slight actions of his head slightly adjusting around to his surroundings, his desire to touch Peter became known to two people. Cameron looked over, Joe was dull with a dash of white across his face. “Are you sure you’re ok Joe". Joe opened his mouth, licked his lips and turned to her voice. “The human skin can be hard to live in”, He whined. “So do you like anybody you see?”. Cameron spoke again changing the subject. Joe looked up at her with an opened mouth and raised brows with no words coming out from his mouth. “ I think I fall in love a little bit with anyone who shows me their soul. This world is so guarded and fearful. I appreciate rawness so much”. Peter spoke out. Joe turned his head to Peter with a closed mouth. “That is the most perfectly put words and the best thing I have ever heard”. Joe spoke turning his expression into a smile. “So what was it like in collage for you?”. Ruby turned her head towards Cameron making their own convocation. “Peter has spoken a lot about you to me”. Cameron crossed her brows. “I hope it was good”. “Yes, it was all good”. She smiled faintly. “Well for starters when I knew this girl, one time I invited her to my house, she rode on the same bus as I did. On the sleepover night I told her that no girls had ever stayed over because I was a lesbian. She stayed the full night”. Cameron smiled. “What happened to her then or do you know where she is now?”. “Well, we had a small thing but, it didn’t really last”.

More later into the night Ruby pipped up a question seeing the crowed in the bar had lessened also the fact Peter, Joe and Cameron and herself had a fair amount of liquor inside of them. “Okay, has anyone ever played gay chicken?”. “What is that game? How does it work?”. Joe questioned. “The first one that backs up losses. So who wants to give it a shot?”. “I would!”. Cameron spoke first, Joe turned to her. “With me?”. “No Joe-“. She shook her head. “It will be with Ruby, thats why its called gay chicken”. “Oh”. Joe whispered sinking himself back into his seat. “Alright then, go ahead”. Peter pipped in. “Wait lest make a deal”. Joe pipped up again. Cameron and Ruby turned to him. “Lets say if you two can do it, me an Peter will do it-“. Joe turned to Peter. “Is that fair, right?”. “Yeah”. Peter smiled.

Cameron turned her head towards Ruby staring into her eyes. Cameron’s heart beated fast since, this was the first time in a long time actually kissing a girl that had a sense of fire burning in her heart. This time she wasn’t going to run away. Deep down in her hidden heart she had a secret crush on this particular lady before her eyes. Cameron blinked her eyes, she gently placed her hand on Ruby’s thigh embedding the tips of her fingers into the black skinny jeans, making the first move and watched Ruby’s reaction.

Ruby felt alive feeling Cameron’s touch upon her. It was magical. Ruby flickered her eyes into Cameron’s direction moving her head inwards closer towards hers feeling the atmosphere around them come to life. Ruby slung her hand around Cameron’s shoulder embedding her fingertips into the side of her shoulder pulling her in close seeing a giggle had come across Cameron’s mouth. She liked that smile. Cameron’s heart lessened feeling content and safe in the grasp of her Hollywood treasure. She never thought this would have happened tonight.

Their eyes meet in instant, breaths collided together and in their embrace waiting for someone to make the second move. They both didn’t know who was going to make it. Cameron’s body filled with emotions that had come out from her dormant state. Cameron moved her lips closer towards Ruby’s, watching her for like a life time in the mist of her blond hair, Ruby moved her free hand cupping over her outside ear fondling her fingertips within her hair, Cameron held her breath in, without a thought, Cameron pressed her lips into the direction of Ruby’s, they both took an inhale of air into their mouths feeling each other’s touch upon themselves. They stayed like that for a while invading each others space. (Could this be the girl I’m looking for? Is this what I want?). Cameron thought to herself with closed eyes. Ruby’s mouth turned into a smile unlocking their lips for an instant even though she wanted to keep going as did Cameron but, eventually Ruby opened her eyes feeling her emotions come out onto the table with a hint of desire in them. They both unlocked their lips and stared into each other eyes for a while in silence.

On the other hand Peter and Joe where both stunned seeing the two girls that had never meet before actually kissed each other but, Joe was more nervous than ever. He never thought he would actually be able to side swipe all his bullshit in his life, pluck up the courage to actually kiss his famous person who is only sitting two inches away from him. Today was today to prove his point to himself or Cameron.

Joe seemed a bit distant towards Peter. Peter turned to Joe. “Hay-“. He spoke softly getting Joe’s attention. “- Look if you don’t want to do this, its fine by me”. He smiled. Joe blinked a couple of times and took a gulp of saliva that slid down his throat. Joe’s eyes showed the words that he wasn’t saying. Joe’s brows berried down among his eyes. “ I didn’t get the game, can you tell me again”. “Sure, you lean towards a person like you’re about to kiss, then the first one to back off is gay”. “That doesn’t make any sense, I am sure where all gay here”. “Yes it does, if you back off that means you’re unsure about your sexuality”. Peter added. Joe folded his arms. “So if you think its awkward kissing a guy, that means you’re gay?”. “Exactly-“. Peter pointed at Joe. “- And I think you’re the type of guy to back off”. Joe hinged his brow up, the two girls went “Ooooooh”. In a whisper. “Lets do it”. Joe spoke in a determined voice. “I can’t be beaten in this”. Joe laughed. “Everything is a game to you isn’t it”. Peter stabbed in his words at Joe seeing he was getting a bit angry in a playful mood. “I’m one hundred percent of my sexuality.I know you’re going to back off”. “Not a chance!”. Joe spoke. (What is this guy thinking). Joe thought.

Peter made his move. Peter placed his hand around Joe enticing their bodies close, his other hand slid onto Joe’s thigh making their legs touch, Joe felt a zing of life evaporate all over him, his body tingled with nervousness and excitement he couldn’t get his thoughts to stand still. “Look at me”. Peter spoke softly trying to draw attention Joe from his buzzing mind to a calm state. That worked for now. Peter moved his head closer towards Joe’s nose almost touching letting Joe settle his heart beat for a moment so Joe’s eyes could fixate on him. Joe felt a bad tension inside of him, his eyes were full of worry and dout. Peter leaned his head over to the right lining up his nose towards Joe’s. To Joe it looked like Peter had done this before. Their lips were barley touching. Joe inhaled the pocket of air around him to clear his mind but, all he got out of it was the pure bliss sent of Peter’s cologne. “You smell so good tonight”. Joe blurted out in a whisper deepening his voice feeling Peter’s presence invade his, Peter embedded his fingers into more of Joe’s thigh, Joe felt Peter’s hands thicken closer towards his skin.

Their lips where now one kiss away. “You’re totally gay, are you gonna back off?”. Peter whispered in a slightly different tone that consisted off a gruff rough voice like he had been kicked in the throat. Joe’s spine shacked hearing those words invade his hearing pleased him. Peter whisked his hand around Joe’s face cupping it lightly on his palm, he looked into Joe’s eyes seeing them go wide. “To put it bluntly, I’d fuck you-“. Peter whisked his left leg over Joe’s making him sit perfectly on top of one another, “ I really want to kiss you right now”. Joe whispered under his breath. “Be my guest”. Peter spoke in a seductive deep tone. Joe breathed out deeply feeling the tension collapsed in the break of his movement, Joe meet Peter’s eyes again seeing desire had crossed his mind also. Their lips could no longer take it anymore. Joe out of the blue pressed his lips against Peter’s, he and Peter closed their eyes only now relying on their hands, their mouths started pulling at each others lips in a dance of lips and tongue guiding each other to the sweet spot.

Meanwhile Cameron took it back for a moment. She knew that Joe and her wouldn’t be together again. But, something else made her think that those two could mean something. She knew it was just a game but, Joe and Peter looked like this wasn’t a game to them.

Joe moaned taking Peter’s kiss and Peter did it back. Joe wrapped both his hands around Peter’s thighs getting a better grip onto him making their bodies closer than before that made Peter’s heart bounce faster feeling this raw emotion that covered Joe’s wanting body. Joe broke the kiss off for a moment to catch his breath. Joe opened his eyes seeing Peter’s opened ones. Peter started catching his breath also with a hint of laughter amongst it. “ Where are you headed?”. Peter leaned back for a moment resting his spine against the frame of the table behind him. “No place special”. “I can change that”. “Oh!-“. Peter laughed. Peter moved his body back closer towards Joe with a raised brow. “Prove it!”. He smiled.

3.00am

Cameron headed into the big red doors first, she placed her fingertips into the side of her hair and Ruby closed the door from behind. Ruby opened her mouth, her eyes where wide looking around the spacious room with one red leather back sofa in the middle of the room. “This place is amazing!”. “I know”. Cameron nodded. Ruby slung off her leather jacket seeing Cameron had not moved from her space. She had one thought in mind. Ruby stood inches from behind Cameron, She wrapped one free hand first around Cameron’s waist sensing she wants this also, her hand then moved on the side of her head moving some strands of her blond hair away from her neck letting it be out into the open and her eyes trailed along the side of her bare neck wondering where to place her lips.

Ruby’s hands pulled the strands away from Cameron’s neck, Cameron felt Ruby’s breathe upon her neck feeling she was closer to her than she had in mind. Ruby then placed her hand back onto Cameron’s shoulder, she tilted her head to the left lining up her mouth to kiss on Cameron’s bare skin, Ruby went in for it immediately getting a response, with the tender of her lips kissing Cameron’s soft venerable skin, Cameron tensed her body tilting her head up closing her eyes exhaling out a breath in amusement.

Ruby kept her place kissing alongside Cameron’s neck. Cameron turned around latching instantly her eyes onto Ruby’s ones. Ruby moved her hands away from Cameron’s shoulders. Cameron wrapped her hand around the right side of Ruby’s hair feeling her short hair cling to her fingertips, Cameron pushed slightly with her palm incising Ruby’s mouth to kiss hers. They both locked lips, Cameron whipped her left hand around Rub’s left shoulder that trailed up to her neck meeting her other hand, they both unlocked lips, Cameron then pressed her lips against Ruby’s again turning her head slightly to her right, Ruby deepened the kiss by twirling her around, Cameron moved her hands around too to make sure they weren’t in the way, Ruby twirled herself and Cameron up against the concreted wall keeping their mouths together like suction cups with lingering flaps cupping one another.

Cameron started deepening the kiss also she placed her hands around Ruby’s neck relaxing her hand and her thumbs just over Ruby’s ears. Cameron unlocked her lips for a moment exhaling a breath out, Ruby closed the gap placing her lips in-between hers, Ruby moved her fingers towards Cameron’s leather jacket, she unzipped the zipper revealing more of Cameron’s dress, Ruby unlocked her lips from Cameron’s taking a small breather, her eyes lingered to where her hands where she slipped her hands into her jack slipping them of Cameron’s shoulder kissing Cameron’s lip to seal the deal.

Cameron removed her hands away from Ruby’s neck slipping off her jacket throwing it away from her, instantly she clung her hands back around Ruby’s neck guiding her mouth to Ruby’s, they stopped again, Cameron opened her mouth evoking a moan coming out from her lips, both Cameron and Ruby looked into each others eyes.

Cameron faintly held her hand on Ruby’s neck taking a moment to catch her breath. Cameron then moved her head forward slowly with a bit of hesitant in her lean, she locked her lips again towards Ruby with a different sense about her. This time it was slow and more desirable. Ruby felt the same back.

Cameron removed her hands to Ruby’s waist, she grabbed the edges of Ruby’s shirt pulling them up, Ruby followed suite, she lifted her hands up into the air, Cameron slipped her white singlet of seeing hints of her tattoos by the light above them both and the hint of her bare uncovered body invading hers once more. The lips locked slowly this time fitting into place like a set of keys. Cameron rested her hand upon Ruby’s shoulder moving her hand down towards her waist then back up sliding her fingertips across the soft surface of her skin. Ruby then moved her hands beside Cameron’s waist, she began to pull up Cameron’s dress, Cameron followed suite unlocking her lips from Ruby’s for a moment.

Once hers were off Cameron wrapped her hands around Ruby’s neck. Their lips locked again. Cameron jumped up letting Ruby cling onto her thighs, Ruby then began to walk with Cameron held onto her towards the red sofa. With the placement of Ruby’s foot she landed Cameron softly onto the sofa keeping their bodies close. Their lips locked, Cameron ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair, they closed their eyes again, feeling with their hands and hearing with their ears. Ruby unhooked her lips away from Cameron’s, Ruby tilted her head down and began to kiss Cameron on the neck.

Ruby began to kiss a trail of her kiss, Cameron closed her eyes tilting her head back into more of the sofa lightly rubbing her fingers into Ruby’s hair.

Meanwhile at the exact time on 3.00am Peter rested his spin onto the concreted frame of the cells room door. Witch was numbered '999'. Joe stood before him feeling his nervousness came back to him again and Joe looked down towards the ground biting his lip again. Peter sensed he was nervous. “You’re doing it again”. He breathed out folding his arms instantly getting a look from Joe. “Doing what?”. Joe knew exactly what he was doing he was just hiding the fact that he was intimidated by the fact his idol was standing before him. “Why are you nervous? Around me. I’m not going to hurt you”. “I know you’re not going to hurt me, I hope but, I have never-“. He huffed. “- I have never-“. He whined trying to get his words out. Peter took one step forward invading Joe’s space, Peter instinctively placed his pinkie finger on top of Joe’s mouth letting his words close up on him. “I know what you’re thinking, I am not going to let the media get in-between us. You are my secret”. Peter felt on the tip of his pinky Joe’s lips began to quiver. “You’re really shaken up about this, are you really ok tonight? We don’t have-”. “- I want to do this”. Joe butted in. Peter sheltered his free hand connecting his fingers onto the side of Joe’s waist moving towards the oddly laced white table pushing him into the room more.

Their bodies riddled with desire. Joe couldn’t take this much desire in him anymore. Peter could feel the tension between them both. Peter with both hands held Joe into his embrace breathing deeply through his nostrils seeing eye to eye with Joe with a closed mouth. Joe’s mouth hinged open showing of his teeth with hesitation in them. Joe inhaled in, with a blink of an eye, he lunged in forward. “You move forward”. “I move backwards and together we make nothing at all”. Peter spoke softly draping his hands now around Joe’s shoulders moving into the kiss, this particular kiss was unheard off it had more passion and lust that Peter had never felt before. The best art is the kiss, the best song is the beat of your heart, the best dream is you to be mine and the best wish is to say I love you. And what is a kiss, specifically? A pledge properly sealed a promise seasoned to taste a vow stamped with the immediacy of a lip, a rosy circle drawn around the verb ‘to love’. A kiss is a message too intimate for the ear, infinity captured in the bee’s brief visit to a flower. Secular communication with an aftertaste of heaven the pulse rising from the heart to utter its name on a lover’s lip. Forever.

Their bodies collided, Peter grasped onto the edges of Joe’s face making the kiss feel more alive than ever. Peter moved slightly, their lips unlocked a little letting Peter evoke a breath out, Joe grasped with his bare hands onto the edges of Peter’s thigh pushing him upwards, Peter’s hand held steadily around Joe’s neck getting a better grip on him, Joe in one swipe pushed peter up closer towards his body, Peter instantly closed his legs around Joe’s waist hugging him like a koala, their lips locked again feeling the tension weaken in the mist of their heated playful bodies and moans that started to appear.

Joe unsightly covered his hand around Peter’s left shoulder leaning the back of his knee caps into more of the desk, his other hand hugged the other side over lapping his other hand, Peter had his hands on either side of Joe tightly in his embrace, their lips collided together once again, Joe showed a moan towards Peter and their lips unlocked, Joe received a moan back tightening their embrace even more. Making out is the most underrated things in the world of sex like one of the best feeling on earth its tongue on tongue, biting each others lips and pressing your bodies together and grinding your hips into each other while your breathing mixes and making out is just so ugh god.

Joe’s arms were holding up Peter who was pinned against him. They both wanted each other so much. Joe didn’t know where this energy came from, he didn’t know how long he would last but, he knew he wanted this to happen to him. His life was complete.

Joe trailed his lips away from Peter’s mouth for a moment. Peter with one hand steadily grasping onto Joe. His fingers began to peel open a few buttons of Joe’s long sleeved shirt, Peter’s eyes caught on to his skin, he quickly diverted his attention back towards Joe’s mouth invading his hand more around to Joe’s waist giving him a shock by his warm touch making Joe pin him closer towards his body sealing the gap between them. Joe waited for Peter to say something about his scares. He never did, he kept going forward as if they’re not there, which makes him curious. Before Peter’s time Joe hand been out with a couple of people and they always asked about his scares. He hatted that they asked, they would always ask in the middle of sex but, this particular time it never came up. He was thankful for that because it would have changed to mood of things but, he still thought it was strange he was in fact the first person to not question about it.

Joe followed the lines of his boarded cheek to the innards of his neck line feeling this started to produce a feeling from Peter making him paint like a dog. Peter knocked his head back, Joe held his hand underneath Peter’s neck in the crack, his hand fitted perfectly connecting to the skin like super glue and Peter breathed out rolling his head forward with opened eyes seeing Joe was still kissing his neck in the right spot. “Theirs the sugar!”. Peter spoke in a deep tone. Joe looked up from his position with opened eyes and a smile.

6.00am

Cameron, Ruby, Peter and Joe in that order fitted two beds together in one cell. Neither of them minded sleeping together in the same bed. All they were doing where sharing the heat because on this particular night or you could say 6am in the morning it was briskly very cold. Peter was the only one that was awake. He sat their quietly twiddling his thumbs hearing nothing. It was very strange to him. A funny thought came to mind. (You’re sleeping between two hot girls and a gay dude-). Peter looked over at Joe his sleeping beauty, his below half was covered by the white blanket. (- You’re still naked. Who do you turn your back too when you sleep? I know who I turn by back too-). Peter laughed a little bit trying not to wake the sleeping beauties and his prince.

Peter slipped back under the covers, he pressed his bare body towards Joe’s feeling their connection rise again, Joe took in an inhale of breath, Peter wrapped his hand around Joe’s waist leaning on his side, Peter’s mouth started pecking on his ear lobe, Joe with his eyes closed intertwined his fingers in within Peter’s, he exhaled out muttering a word that Peter picked up on. “Sara”. Joe moaned. Peter halted for a moment falling backwards into his thoughts, he stayed still for a moment fearing if he backed off Joe would awaken, if he moved forward nothing will happen, did he want something to become something or was Joe still have feelings for another. (Who is this Sara?). Peter thought staying up for the rest on the night in that exact position not knowing what to do next.

10.00am

Peter stood in the main floor spacious room in only his undies staring at all the different paintings since he didn’t get a chance last night he decided to have a gander at the painting and a moment to himself to think about what Joe had spoken last night in his sleep. Cameron was also wide awake. She had placed herself onto the red leather sofa wearing Ruby’s singlet. “So, did you have a good night?”. Cameron didn’t get a fast response. Peter heard her but, he didn’t know what to say. Maybe he was being a bit blarzay about it but, it rattled in his caged brain. Peter placed either of his hands covering his eyes, he opened his mouth evoking an exhausted yawn, he placed his hands back down to the side of him, he tiredly turned his head to one side in Cameron’s direction and spoke in a tiredly whisper. “I can’t”. “What! Why can’t you speak about it to me!”. Cameron tilted her head with wonder in her eyes. Peter shook his head, he faced Cameron. Cameron felt a sudden unwanted feeling about him that she wanted to get rid of but, she couldn’t get it out of her system. “I can’t, I mean this. Me and Joe. I can’t”. “Why? What happened?”. Cameron spoke with a whisper. Peter placed his right hand onto the side of his temple rubbing it roughly evoking a whine from his opened mouth. “To tell you the truth Joe said Sara in his sleep-“. That hit hard in the pit of Cameron’s throat fearing Joe might have still got hidden emotional thoughts about her. “Joe didn’t tell you”. Peter narrowed his eyes. “Tell me what!”. (Fuck, he doesn’t know. Fuck, what am I going to do now!). Cameron turned away for a moment.

A horn suddenly took up the space. Cameron turned her head to the door. “Whos that for?”. She questioned looking over at Peter. “My ride”. Peter started heading towards the door. “What about Joe”. Peter halted for a moment, he clenched his teeth together, he turned his head to the left of him “What about him?”. He spoke in a sly voice. “What about Ruby?”. Cameron spoke quickly trying to install Peter to stay longer. “She can get her own ride home, I’m late-“. Peter paused, he took one step closer towards the door he pulled it close to him letting the cold breeze cover his bare body, he swiveled back around one more time and looked at Cameron. “Joe needs to shape up or I ship out, you have my number. He knows it”. Then her turned away letting himself out.

Once the door was closed Cameron sunk back into the sofa for a moment. Suddenly her ear perked up again hearing a pitter patter of feet. (Please don’t be Joe, please don’t be Joe). She thought. “Hay Cameron”. A deep voice entered her trance taring her attention away from the door into Joe’s direction. “Where is Peter?”. Joe smiled slipping on Peter’s t-shirt to cover his exposed scars. Cameron tilted her head down. “He left”. “He what?”. Joe placed either of his hands onto the brim of the couch, Cameron looked back up at him “Peter left, because you spoke Sara in you’re sleep”. Joe suddenly felt small. “Really? Did he say anything else?”. Cameron narrowed her eyebrows down. “Yeah! He told you to-“. Cameron sat up kneeling onto the sofa. “Shape up or ship out!”.

6/1/2015  
6.00am

Today it was time for Joe to confront his demons. He slammed his car door shut just arriving to his ex-wifes house from a short plan trip.

Joe stood at the front door, he pulled out his key to the house, he unlocked the door and walked in and he placed the keys on the side. Joe noticed nobody was home yet. Joe decided to look around the house. Joe walked into the bathroom seeing immediately he saw a pregnancy test on the corner of the sink. “Is she pregnant?”. Joe spoke out to himself. He grabbed the pregnancy test seeing it was a positive, Joe came out from the bathroom and sat in the living room chair.

After a while the front door opened showing Sara entered the room with puffy red eyes. All she wanted to do was cry. As she turned to her left her eyes connected with Joe’s. “What are you doing here?”. She questioned. “I came back to collect my things-“. Joe lent forward. “-Have you been crying?”. “How can you tell?”. She blurted back at him. Joe lent back into his seat with a silent huff escaping him mouth in pain. “You’re eyes”. He whispered. Sara’s eyes hooked onto Joe’s hand seeing the pregnancy test. “You found it”. She whispered lowering her hands, Joe looked down at his hands then back up at her. “You know when I was thirteen, I always wanted to have kids to prove to my dad that I was going to be a better man than he was”. Sara moved over towards his chair a little. “Why didn’t you tell me about the child?”. Joe spoke. “How do you know its yours?”. “Well is it?”. Joe spoke more of a question then a response. “Yes, it is yours”. Sara nodded. Joe sighed placing the pregnancy test on the side of him. (Maybe coming back here was the wrong idea). Joe thought. Sara moved her hand, she took Joe's hand into hers. “I don’t want to get rid of it”. Joe paned his head over to Sara. “I don’t want you to get rid of it either but,-“. He paused. “What? Joe! I can’t care for this child alone Joe”. Joe removed his hands away from Sara’s sitting back into the seat more.

There was a moment of silence between them both. Joe removed himself from the chair, he stood up heading towards the door. “Is that it”. Sara spoke out making Joe halt in his tracks. Joe turned around. “I don’t want you to stay with me because of the baby, stay with me because you want too”. She added. “I am not staying. I don’t want us to be hurt anymore-“. Sara got up and walked over to Joe. Joe looked down biting his bottom lip feeling the nervousness started creeping up on him. Sara felt that atmosphere around him. She sheltered either of her hands around his waist, she pushed up on her tippy toes meeting Joe’s now focused eyes. “Are you sure you want this?”. Joe went silent. Sara acted on her own impulse. She without thought pressed her lips together with Joe’s.

For a moment Joe liked the idea but, then he suddenly changed tactics. Joe backed off removing himself from her embrace. “I can’t do this!”. He spoke turning away. Out in the moment Sara spoke quickly. "People need love even when they don’t deserve it". Joe carried on walking towards the door, he removed his fragile hand from his side, he grabbed onto the door, he twisted his wrist to the left taking one step out hearing her voice for the second time again. “Are you with Cameron?”. Joe halted once again near to the edge of the steps this time he just moved on forwards heading back to his car not speaking again.

Sara looked over to the table seeing Joe had left his keys. (He has now official left for good). Sara thought feeling pain had started to accumulate into her chest.

11.00pm

Now Joe has to settle with some other demons in his mansion and with other people.

Joe opened the door to the nearest dvd shop he could find, he stood there for a moment seeing nobody was around, it was opened but, he could see nobody in sight. Joe walked towards the third aisle looking for the horror section. He stood in the middle seeing he had found the horror section of the aisle. He removed his hand from his pocket scrolling his fingers though the line of dvds. Just above him the radio started playing Capsize by big black delta.

Joe closed his eyes for a moment knowing he had heard that song before. He imagined Peter signing it to the audience that night at the club. A part of him started to miss him. He opened his eyes taking a breath. Joe didn’t have the mans number. When was he going to see him again?

Out from the corner of his eye stood a nervous Peter Serafinowicz, he held his breath in, took a few steps forward and placed his hand on Joe’s shoulder. “Hello again, what movie are you looking for?”. Joe blinked a couple of times before turning his head into his direction thinking it was just a worker from the shop but, no it was Peter. Joe’s eyes expanded wide seeing it was Peter. “Maybe, I should come back later”. “When I’m not here!”. Peter folded his arms. Joe just shook his head in silence. “Joe,-“. Peter whispered making Joe look up from his position. “- I am older than you, which means there is very little that surprises me anymore, and if it does. I’m too tired or drunk to show it. Now are you going to tell me?”. Joe looked away for a moment then back at him. “I think where I live is being haunted by a ghost. I know its crazy but, the ghost of this male is haunting but, I just-“. He paused letting Peter’s words but in. “No crazier than the red sea painting to non-believers. Its all crazy for them too-“. Peter paused leaning against the shelf. Joe’s eyes followed the mans jester feeling the nervousness build up again, his heart began to beat fast, the brim of his palms began to sweat again. “So, ah. Do you believe in this stuff?”. Joe spoke out in a raspy voice filling his mouth with saliva since it was going dry. Peter placed a hand on his hip. “Lets just say, that I’ve had one or two experiences in my life….. That have helped me to keep an open mind”. Peter spoke feeling a laugh to come out. Joe began to ease up by laughing along with him. “I am serious!”. Peter laughed. “Are you always serious?”. Joe giggled moving an inch closer towards Peter feeling the tension between them both was about to break.

Peter moved closer also feeling Joe was a bit more relaxed now, Peter wrapped his hand around Joe’s side pulling his body in close, Joe felt the atmosphere around them change instantly with his fingers on the side of his waist. “Yes, I am serious”. Peter breathed out looking into the eyes of Joe with full of excitement. Joe smiled back feeling the want start to over dose his nervousness,

Before Joe could even speak Peter spoke first. “You move forward-“. Joe moved closer towards Peter. “- I move backwards and together we make nothing at all-“. Peter with the heat rising he pressed his lips against Joe’s feeling a sense of life amongst his lips that he had never felt before and a aroma that invaded his nose. He took a moment leaning back into the shelf more letting Joe invade his space, Joe trailed his hands along the side of Peter’s waist pulling him in close, Peter unlocked their lips, he licked his lips for a moment hearing Joe’s heated rattled breath among the silence. “You have kissed another”. Joe felt a bad sensation in his heart again. He looked away removing himself from the equation turning his attention away breathing heavily still feeling the buzz inside of him.

For a moment Peter went quiet. Joe turned back around seeing Peter was still standing there. “Look, today. I went back to my ex-wifes house, grabbed my stuff. We talked about-“. Joe placed his hands on either side of his waist. “- one thing lead to another and she kissed me, I pulled away”. “What did you talk about?”. “That she-“. Joe paused exhaling a breath of air diverting his now washed out eyes. “Tell me!”. Peter spoke in a deep voice feeling concerned. Joe looked back up at him. “She is pregnant”. Joe turned on one heel starting to leave.

Peter walked in a stride up to him, he grabbed onto Joe’s shoulder and faced him. “Is it yours?”. Joe narrowed his brows. “Why do you care all of a sudden?”. Peter couldn’t think of anything to say. “So what are we now then?”. Peter backed off letting go of Joe. His eyes meet Joe’s, Joe felt a sudden break in their atmosphere. Peter shook his head. “No Joe, what do you think?”. Joe backed off a little bit relaxing his joints, he opened his mouth a jar slipping out his teeth into the open clamping onto his bottom lip feeling scarred and nervous at the same time. He wanted to leave but, he wanted to stay also. Peter breathed out breaking the silence placing his hands on either side of his waist he still couldn’t speak at this point not could Joe. Joe’s mind with split into three equal part of his brain he couldn’t chose between Cameron, Peter or Sara.

9/1/2015  
9.00pm

Peter stepped out from the side walk seeing a sea of men and a few women out and about in town. Peter stepped out from the club, he placed both hands within his leather jacket feeling the nights wind pick up, he walked straight passed his tied up bull terrier completely forgetting he had him, the bull terrier looked at him waiting to be patted but, he got nothing.

Peter had a couple more drinks than he should have on this particular night. He swayed down an unknown ally way minding his own drunken business with a breath of scotch in the air. When he was half way there a man from behind appeared hidden behind his vision, the man followed him quietly, Peter reached a two way street intersection, he halted for a moment wondering which way to go, suddenly a man before him appeared into the darkness since there was no light above Peter couldn’t get a good look at the man.

The man before him blocked his way. Peter halted. His ears perked up hearing another persons breath breaching his neck, Peter turned around seeing a taller man was there, he immediately got a powered punch in the jaw, he felt the mans knuckles hit him like a train on full speed, the mans breath increased around Peter’s ears, Peter faced the wall, the man grabbed him on either side of him, three other men showed up right on que, the man suffocated him next to the concreted wall, Peter’s mouth grazed along it feeling his cheek bones touch the cold surface of the wall, the mans mouth was placed against his ear “Where, is your little boyfriend? To save you”. he snickered tightening his grip around Peter’s waist.

The man moved away hitting him against the wall with one harsh swing with his hand, Peter plummeted towards the ground moaning in pain, Peter stayed glued to the floor getting an immediate hit in the chest making his body slam onto the hard concreted flooring, The man circled him for a moment, he paused lining up his mind, he strikes again with his elbow hitting Peter’s shoulder, he backed of taking a breather “Fucking have him”. He called out to his fellow companions. The rest followed suite attacking Peter with kicks, punches, lunged beating him to the ground like a pack of younger wolves heating up every moment they took individual punches getting harder and harder each time they striked.

Peter’s vision started going in and out of consciousness. His breath was weakening each time in the ribs, he could barely see the individuals because they were covered in black, for a moment nothing happened but, the sound of laughter changed the mood for a while. Another hard kick hit him in the back making him roll over to his side in a hurdling position, Peter’s vision started getting worse, the next thing came worse for Peter, the leader of the pack took six kicks to Peter’s chest like a revolver on a loop, now for the final count down the leader jumped on his spot for a moment, Peter started hearing a faint jingle of metal clanking together, suddenly the whooshing sound of the mans foot in the air hit across his face slicing a part of the Peter’s mouth split open. Peter blanked out soon after.

The five men laughed leaving him to suffer. The pack of men walked to the front of the club standing there for a while to make sure nobody would approach them or go down that exact hallway they came from. The bull terrier’s nose suddenly went wet sniffing a sense of blood knowing he had smelt that before, he perked up sitting next to the tide pole scanning the area seeing if Peter was their but, no. his eyes caught onto the group of men before him seeing they were ripping of the sensed cloths of small coated blood.

The bull terrier started to feel like he wanted to attack them, he started growling first to get their attention, he caught one of the men who had blond hair and blue eyes and he walked over to the bull terrier. He knelt down towards him seeing this little bull terrier start growling at him, a smile showed upon his face but, the guy beside him didn’t have a smile. “Do you think that dog knows what we have done?”. The blond guy looked up at him. “I think so we better-“. He cleared his throat. “Make a run for it”. He whispered standing up, he turned his back and they all followed him away.

The bull terrier started lunging towards them trying to get the leather leash lunging with all the little might he got inside him seeing their where slipping away broke his heart, around him people started gathering around him wondering why this dog was barking. Suddenly, the leash broke, the commotion around him disappeared, the bull terrier lunged forward flying into thin air, his feet landed onto the ground with one mission in mind, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, his jaw was open barking towards the group, the blond guy turned around seeing the dog was after them “Lets go”. He told the rest since they were near his car, they all climbed in, started the car and drove off.

The bull terrier was tuckered out, he could go much further, he turned back around and slowly walked back to the club.

Once he reached the club, he sniffed the ground smelling the scent of blood again, a man from the crowd watched the dog wandering what was he doing, the bull terrier catches a scent, he ran down towards the corridor and the man followed slowly from behind.

The bull terrier stopped in his tracks seeing his master Peter was laying on the ground, he sat still whining a little sensing the atmosphere around him and Peter where oddly induced in his system, the man from behind the bull terrier finally caught up with the dog, the man looked down the dingy ally way seeing a man was lying flat onto the ground, the dog heard another sound from behind, he didn’t lunge at him, the bull terrier looked up at the man, the man felt he was being watched, he looked down seeing the bull terrier’s eyes feeling lost. “He is you’re owner isn’t he”. The man whispered knowing he wouldn’t get a response but, he did. The bull terrier whined a little with a wagging tail at him, the bull terrier then slowly but curiously started walking towards Peter. The man on the other hand started calling the ambulance.

9.30pm

“I bet hes gone off me”. Joe spoke sitting on the leather sofa with his legs crossed beneath him clutching onto the pillow before him looking over to Cameron who sat just like him. ‘He talked you and everything but, that doesn’t sound like he has gone off you if he was he wouldn’t have talked, I don’t understand why don’t you just call him!”. “I have-“. Joe puffed out looking away. “- His phone has been switched off or something”. Joe removed the pillow away from him inching closer towards Cameron. “What if something has happened to him?”. He questioned. “Oh my god! Joe-“. Cameron slapped her thigh. “- Stop being such a girl, you are Joe MacMillian. You can do whatever you want!”. Cameron smiled. “Yeah-“. Joe lent back. “- I suppose so-“. He diverted his attention away from Cameron’s eyes. “- I really thought he liked me-“. “Well, you were a total wanker to me-“. Cameron started over into Joe’s direction. “- And I still love you, so I wouldn’t worry about it-“. Cameron paused showing a shy smile seeing it shows across Joe’s face, Cameron moved her hands before her intertwining with them with Joe’s in silence. “You’re right, thanks Cameron, you’re the best-”. Joe tapped Cameron on the shoulder. “Not that you have asked or anything but, I have actually-“. Cameron paused seeing Joe’s eyes lingered of to his phone, Joe picked it up with was a number he didn’t have, Cameron lent forward wondering who was calling him. Joe pressed the button and placed the mobile against his ear. “Hello?”. “Is this Joe MacMillian?”. A girl voice came through the mobile. “Yeah whos this?”. “This is Gregory in the mens ward-“. Joe moved his feet onto the ground. “- From the hospital, we found you’re number in someones wallet, I am afraid they have been in an accident”. “Who?”. Joe spoke feeling concerned. “He, well hes called Peter Serafinowicz”. Joe breathed out relaxing his shoulder; Cameron looked on sensing something bad has happened. “I don’t know anybody called Peter Serafinowicz-“. “Yes you do!”. Cameron butted in. “Can we expect you now, I know you know him, he called for you, you’re not in trouble”. Joe turned off the mobile straight away. “Who was that?”. “The hospital, we have to go, or if you want to stay-“. “No, I will come along we can pick up Ruby along the way”. “Sure”. Joe smiled.

Joe reached the hospital walking down the long white clean long hallway with Cameron right behind him. They reached a door, Joe turned around to fast bumping into her that she almost bumped into Ruby is well. “Stay here”. He spoke with concern in his voice. With no other words exposed into the silence of the air Joe held his ground, he walked into the room seeing a woman was at her desk. “Excuse me, I got a call just a few minutes ago to come now”. “Oh, yeah, un-frontally there was nobody else to contact-“. Joe looked away from a moment. (He could have called Ruby, why not her?). He thought looking back over at the blue dressed nurse. “- He didn’t have any other information on him except for his dog witch stuck by him the whole time”. The nurse pointed over into the corner towards a terrified bull terrier witch was tied up. Joe’s eyes expanded seeing the shacking dog seeing he had seen him before. “Why? Is he tied up”. Joe looked back over at the nurse. “He wouldn’t let us get close to Peter”. “Are you going to untie him now, he is a perfectly nice dog”. “Sure, Peter is over their”. She pointed over to the covered blue curtains.

The lady walked passed him turning on her heel hearing Joe asked a question again. “So how did you get my number again?”. “It was in the patients wallet it was emptied with everything else probably when he was mugged, thrown in the gutter-“. She turned pulling the blue cloth away from her. “- Its in evidence now”. Joe focused his eyes onto Peter who was lying in the bed with hospital technical machines hooked up in a life and death state, Joe placed his left hand on his waist and the other above his mouth whispering “Oh, god. What have they done to you”. He blinked clearing his foggy vision. He removed his hand away from his mouth breathing deeply out take a few steps forward seeing more of the picture.

Peter laid there in an unconscious state, his lips was sticked up, their where bruises on his face, arms and neck. Joe turned his attention towards the x-rays on the wall. “What are these for?”. Joe tuned to the nurse seeing she had just un-clipped the collar around the dogs mouth, the bull terrier immediately leaped up onto the bed instantly growling taking his stand on the bed. Joe backed off a little bit. “What he always like this?”. “Peter?”. “No, the dog”. The nurse smiled. “Yes, he wouldn't let the ambulance touch him at all either, plus the x-rays on the wall, Peter here needs surgery, see that break-“. She pointed over to the third one, Joe followed his eyes seeing a cracked rib in the left chest, Joe looked back over “How many hits-“. “-About ten would do the trick”. She butted in.

Joe removed himself from the bed, he walked back out, he stood right in front of the girls who looked worried. “Is Peter ok? Whats wrong with him”. Ruby asked. Joe shook his head. “I don’t have enough time to fully answer that but, he had been supposedly mugged, he needs surgery their probably going to do it tonight on his left rib cage, one of them is cracked”. Joe removed himself from the two girls, he turned back around at them “I should have been there, I should have called sooner, then we could have talked, if we went to that club at that exact time, I would have stood up to those men now look at him, he is-“. Joe felt angry, his left hand hit the unknowing white concreted wall rawring a harsh emotion. “It was my entire fault!”. He turned back, Cameron stepped forward a little. “No it wasn’t you’re fault”. She whispered seeing Joe didn’t stop walking.

Cameron and Ruby walked in unison over into the room in silence. Their eyes spotted Peter in the distance. “Oh my god”. Cameron huddled closer towards Ruby, Ruby slung her arm around Cameron keeping her close showing now emotion but, she was, she was keeping it in for her sake. Peter laid their still, suddenly his body began to re-awaken, his eyes began to move in their sockets, he inhaled, Cameron and Ruby saw him taking his first breath “He took a breath in, did you see that?”. Ruby spoke with a smile on her face, Ruby removed herself from Cameron standing by Peter’s side, Ruby grabbed onto Peter’s left hand feeling motion began to come alive in his hands, Peter with his eyes closed still felt a sudden presence on his left hand, his eyes started to open seeing two familiar faces. “Where is Joe?”. Ruby looked away over towards Cameron, Peter looked slowly over towards Cameron’s direction. “He left”. “He was here then”. He whispered feeling his body get back to normal sort of. “Why did he leave?”. Peter spoke again. “He thought it was his fault”. Ruby pipped up with water forming in her eyes, Peter looked over in Ruby’s direction, he sighed resting his head onto the pillow more looking up at the ceiling in dout.

Overnight Peter had his surgery to fix his left rib cage. Cameron and Ruby stayed there the whole night looking after him but, in the back of their minds they didn’t breath a word about Joe because to be brutally honest they had no clue where he had gotten too.

10/1/2016  
6.00pm

That night a nervous Peter Serafinowicz stood at the foot of the Asylum with his pet by his side waiting patiently for someone to open the door to him.

Meanwhile Cameron and Joe where sitting on the floor. Joe heard the doorbell go off. “Do we have anyone coming over tonight?”. “No, I don’t think so”. Cameron spoke back seeing Joe lifted himself up from the ground, he walked over to the door with a huge smile, he removed his hand from his side, he grabbed onto the handle, twisted the door knob to an opened latch and pulled the door towards him. His smile weakened seeing Peter before him. Peter caught the whiff of unhappiness amongst Joe. “You’re not happy to see me”. Joe changed his expression to a smile. “Yes, I am happy to see you-“. “I know I didn’t come uninvited I just, wanted to see you”. Joe nodded his eyes caught onto Peter’s dog. Joe knelt down. “So who, is this little fella?”. Joe looked up towards Peter’s direction. “His name is Salmon”. “Nice name”. Joe commented standing back up straight. “Well, come on in”. Joe moved away from the door letting Peter in first, once Peter moved he saw that Salmon was still sitting there he felt a bit awkward he didn’t know if he should shut the door, he made a little huff that caught Peter’s attention, he swiveled around on his foot and looked into the direction of Salmon. “Komm herein – Come on in”. Salmon perked up his ears and he immediately trailed on into the Asylum. Joe nodded at him. “:He is a very polite dog”. “Yeah, only with visitors”. Peter laughed walking into more of the room seeing Cameron was sat their with her adorable smile upon her face.

Cameron jumped up from her position and went in for a hug squeezing too tight around Peter’s waist than normal. “Ow! Cameron careful”. Cameron unhooked her hands from Peter’s waist. “Sorry, I’m just happy that you’re ok!”. “Yes, me too”. Peter smiled. He huffed placing either of his hands on the side of his waist looking down before him seeing a blanket, two bottles of wine before his feet and scrumptious food before him. “ Well, this is a good set up, I hope I am not intruding on anyone, do you want me to leave?”. Peter looked at either Cameron and Joe. His eyes stuck on Joe’s. “No, you can stay”.

Later on into the night just on the second floor near the foot of the concreted stairs a little furry ball of a mouse sprinted across down the stairs leaping and bounding down like a jumping cricket, he halted taking breaths every second like a stop watch, he heard his own little pitter patter of his pink soft clawed feet hit the hard flooring, he reached the bottom of the floor, he immediately took a brief moment to catch his breath, in midway of breathing he felt a harsh cold blast of controlled air hit the side of the little mans left cheek, his hairs stood up straight standing completely still with his little padded pink paw up slightly triggering him to stand completely still.

His heart stopped beating, he slowly began to collapse onto the floor with a little thud, his body started slowly shutting down with ease, his whiskers twitched lightly in the movement while small dust particles flew around his miniature body, he began to drift off into mouse heaven.

A pitter patter of four footed animal called Salmon walked into the edge of the step smelling a sense of death among this territory, his nose twitched tilting down seeing a small furry balled creature before his eyes, he carefully placed his nose along the rim of the mouses chest sniffing along the animals fur, feeling the small bristles of hair slid by his wet nose, now a dog different from Salmon would probably have chewed the mouse up by now but, Salmon he turned the other cheek, he knelt down, opened his jaw, his mouth fitted perfectly on the mouses body, he gradually clamped softly placing a bit of pressure on his jaw sinking his teeth into the mouses side, he lifted his head up making sure the animal wouldn’t slip out from his mouth, he moved in guidance walking away from the scene at a steady space along the hallway, down a few stairs then across the womens courters, he stopped reaching the tip of the edge feeling his front paws claws hanged over the edge, his ears perked up, he turned his head to the left seeing nothing and suddenly the mouses heart began to pump again flowing blood through his system.

The mouse wasn’t scared at all he stayed put in Salmon mouth. Salmon looked forward, he carried on walking down towards the main floor of the building, he reached the two snaked stair case the room filled with a heavy atmosphere making Cameron, Joe and Peter feel a bit uneasy about the situation not bothering to talk about it just yet. Salmon stood up with his head held up high catching the light from above on the tip of his nose. Peter from below caught a glimpse of Salmon in his vision. “What are you doing?”. He spoke in English diverting both Joe’s and Cameron’s attention towards Salmon from behind seeing Peter’s dog was standing at the top of the stair case having this odd feeling of power consume them all. Joe blinked his eyelids a couple of times spotting something in the dogs mouth. “Whats that in his mouth”. Peter’s heart began to beat slowly with fear creeping up his spine.

Salmon looked at Joe directly not taking his gaze away from him. Joe took it back for a moment. “Don’t you think he is acting a bit weird, he is looking at me”. Nobody said a word but, they exchanged looks quietly. Salmon then strolled down to the end of the stairs, he walked straight over towards Joe feeling the little mans mouses legs hit the side of his throat, once Salmon reached Joe, Joe felt a sudden feeling of kindness upon him, Joe removed his left hand, he placed it carefully on the head of Salmon patting his soft skin. “He has never done that before, I mean taking kindly towards people he only has just meet-“. Joe turned his head towards Peter. “Oh, we have met before”. “When?”. “He did before I even meet you he came here”. “Thats like an hour away from here to my place”. Joe hinged a brow up. “Really?”. “Yes”. Peter whispered feeling the atmosphere thicken.

Salmon moved at bit closer to Joe, Joe’s hand slipped under the mouses body, Salmon opened his mouth more releasing the alive animal into Joe’s hand, once the animal touched Joe’s sweaty palm the animal suddenly drooped under the radar of Joe’s senses. Its heart stopped. Cameron looked over at it more curiously. “Aww he looks so cute…And dead”. Joe and Peter looked over at Cameron. “He was just alive!”. Joe breathed out feeling the emotion elapse around his body feeling the vibe of the death of the little man in his sweaty palm. “Why would he give me a dead mouse?”. “I have heard its what mother cats show how its done, a mother cat for instance will bring it back a dead animal home or injured prey that her kittens can kill on their own. Eventually, when her kittens are big enough, she’ll take them out to hunt with her-“. He paused for a moment looking at Salmon. “- Now with him. I have no idea what has gotten into him”. Peter confessed. “He is not usually this weird”. Peter added. “Well, so what should I do with it?”. Joe asked out to Peter and Cameron. “Mmm, well you could bury it in the ground outside”. “Could you do that please, I’m not good with small animals”. “Sure, I will put a white lily on the top of it”. Cameron stood up taking the little mouse carefully into her hands and she headed over to the front door.

Once Cameron left Joe hand an unsettle words he wanted to tell Peter but, he wasn’t sure if this was the right time but, he spoke any way. “Cameron is a sweet girl”. Peter spoke with a smile seeing Joe had his eyes elsewhere, they weren’t on him they were on Salmon. “Yeah, shes a good girl”. Joe spoke in a slow response. “Are you all right?-“. Peter started to place his hand onto Joe shoulder but, what stopped him was Salmon instantly clamping his teeth onto Peter’s hand, Peter instantly stood up feeling his left rib cage tension broke the pain making him stand up quickly. “Was ist in dich gefahren! Weg von mir! – What has gotten into you! Get off me!“. Salmon detached his pincer teeth out from the flesh of his owner splitting small partials of pure blood all over the floor.

Peter breathed out in a whine grasping his other hand tightly onto his bitten one. Joe lingered before Peter wanting to comfort him but, he thought if he stepped any closer Salmon might lung at him next time. Peter could feel Joe wanted to comfort him but, Peter knew if he wanted too Salmon might attack again. “I know you want to comfort me, Joe“. Peter looked over into Joe’s eyes feeling the need and want start to explode into his body feeling his heart throb with desire in it. Joe turned away knowing he couldn’t do it trying to take that sudden urge of his mind. Peter stood still looking down not knowing what to do next.

9.00pm

Peter stood at the front of the door resting his shoulder against it, Salmon was right on the heel of his back foot pressing his body hard against his thigh, Joe stood before Peter and Salmon with a nervous twitch began to show faintly upon his left eye. Joe inhaled through his nostril turning his mouth into a smile. “I am glad you came tonight”. Peter looked into Joe’s focus point witch was him. A smile rose upon his face also. “I am glad I did come over-“. Peter turned one foot away making Salmon follow suite, Joe instantly followed close behind wanting for him to stay longer but, all he could say was Peter’s name. “Peter!”. Peter turned back around facing Joe thinking he was about to say something important to him. Joe opened his mouth taking an inhale of air around him, his eyes shut and he reopened them again seeing Peter was still standing there. “I want you-“. “Joe-“. Peter butted in. “- I need to know if you’re right about this?. Here is my number-“. Peter pulled out a white slip of paper that had his number on it. “Have a good think about it. Call me and we will meet somewhere, if I get no call, I know you have moved on, and I will move on also. Deal?”. Peter placed his bitten hand out before him. Joe looked down at Peter’s hand, Joe removed his left hand grasping onto Peter’s bitten one carefully to not apply so much pressure, Joe daggered his eyes into Peter’s direction. “Deal”. He said with confidence. Peter smiled releasing his hand from Joe’s. “I will see you around, maybe”. He turned away leaving Joe.

Once he was out of sight. “I will see you soon”. Joe whispered.

Meanwhile just from behind Cameron was watching them closely rethinking her life also. Cameron frowned narrowing her eyebrows towards the ground not knowing what to do next as her mind started ticking along with weird thoughts about herself and Joe.

 

11/1/2016  
3.00am

That morning over at Peter’s small flat in a motel. The sun hasn’t woken up yet. Peter was wide awake like an owl sitting on the ledge in the small sized kitchen feeling calm and content. He slouched his back against the surface from behind him looking into the darkness atmosphere that started to conjure up around him. Just a few inches away Salmon was slouched with two paws crossed over on the floor sprawled out onto the floor, He suddenly abruptly awoken up from his calm state, his heart began to beat, his nose began to twitch, his eyes started opening adjusting them to the light around him, his body came immune to the cold atmosphere shaking his chest from side to side a little to motivate his sleeping bones to awaken them.

Salmon turned his head to the left, then to the right producing a yawn feeling the saliva cling to the edges of his jaw clamping them lightly back down into place, he breathed in deep getting the air run through his opened nostrils and seeing who had woken him up. Salmon nose twitched more sniffing the air, he could smell the pure sent of Scotch he knew immediately who it was, it was his master Peter.

Salmon moved forward running up to Peter, once he was in plain view in arms length of Peter, he stopped in his tracks feeling a bad sensation occur around him, Salmon lowered his ears, next he lowered his head opening his mouth a jar producing a faint but, hearable snarl at Peter with deep thick black widen eyes focused on Peter like a target. Peter on the other hand notched his head up into the direction of Salmon his eyebrows narrowed down with a thought bouncing in his head full of confusion feeling this thickened raw emotion start to affect him also. Peter breathed outside stepping him in one step but, to Salmon it was a leap.

Salmon spined around following Peter’s lead, Peter stood with his back turned at him still hearing the silent snarls seeing he had mimicked his movement. Bits of drool started forming themselves around Salmon teeth seeping through the minuscule gaps and onto the wooden boarded varnished floor. Salmon then got a hint of a sucker punch in his chest of a unthinkable sensation, he couldn’t take it anymore, his nose began to twitch, he began to cower before Peter quivering his pinned back ears in fear, his eyes were still hooked on Peter and his mouth was now closed stopping more of the drool seeping out from his mouth replacing it with deeper breaths from his opened valved stomach.

Peter didn’t know what to do next. All he could do was stand very still at this point fearing if he moved he would break the sudden atmosphere in half or get lunged at by his very nervous unknowing pal.

13/1/2016

“Hold the elevator!”. A honey coated deep voice called out. Joe took a moment of himself to look up, by this time the doors were already semi-closed but, through the gap he could see a well abled man with short navy hair cut leaving the front a bit long so it could be gelled back with product racing toward him. A breath got caught in Joe’s throat but, he dismissed it.

After all, he’d probably never even set eyes on the guy ever again anyway. Much to his surprise, the tall man did not slow down upon approaching the doors. Instead, he sped up to ensure that he just made it through the gap when the doors clicked shut behind him. A confident smile brightened up the mans handsome face and Joe could only stare.

Will jested in his position clamping his hands onto some top secret files. He wore a well suited suite in the colors of a brown jacket, white long sleeved shirt hidden underneath, a black belt, brown neatly iron pressed trousers, black boots and a name tag that was hidden from Joe’s point of view unlike the paper work in his hand. Joe’s eyes could see the word ‘Demonologist’ so, Joe decided to introduce himself. Joe faces him. “Hi, I am Joe”. Joe offered his hand forward seeing he had caught the mans attention to him. Will took a small gulp extending his hand into Joe’s. “Nice to meet you, I am Will Arnett. Have we met? Before”. Joe shook his head. “No, we haven’t,”. Joe smiled. “Oh”. He spoke softly diverting his eyes away from Joe for a second hearing the elevator had stopped. The double doors opened up, with no word Will removed himself from the tight space fleeing from the scene. Joe took the opportunity and ran after him. Joe catches the mans sleeve. “Will….”. He asked. He barely knew this man and yet he wanted to know more about him of his job that is. The shocked man peered up at him from where his head had been bowed, “Would you- Did you perhaps want to get a coffee with me sometime?”. A ghost of a smile lit up the mans face. “That definitely wouldn’t help the rumors”. Joe’s face dropped. “I mean for business!”. Will’s face lit up. “Yes”. He smiled. “- I really don’t care much for office rumors anyway”. He added. “Joe showed a sudden interest. “So, you’re a demonologist?”. “Yes”. He nodded. “ Well, here is my number and we will chat soon”. “Deal”. Joe handed his card. Will looked down. “Thanks”. “See you soon”. Joe spoke patting the mans back, he then walked away from him leaving Will at the entrance.

15/1/2016

At 12pm near lunch time Joe was pacing the room a waiting for the demonologist to arrive. Joe started pacing the room. Cameron was sitting on the red sofa watching Joe frantically walk from to the left then to the right. “Joe!-“. She groaned. “- Please stop pacing the room!”. Joe stopped before her in mid-walk. “Sorry, I have a lot of stuff on my mind”. “You’re making me nervous”. Cameron huffed. “I’m nervous too”. Joe then proceeded to pace the room again at an even slower pace. The door suddenly interrupted Joe’s walk, Joe turned his head to the door escaping a breath into the opened air, he closed his jaw, reached out his hand, turned the door knob and looked at who was at the door. “Hello, come on in”. Joe removed himself from the space letting the demonologist threw into his house. “It was a bit hard to find this place but,-“. He paused taking a gander at the insides of the building. “- WOW! This ah, is a great place you have here”. “Thank you, its the best”. Cameron entered herself into the convocation standing up immediately placing her hand forward, Will took her hand. “I’m Cameron”. “I’m Will Arnett, the demonologist”. Cameron lets go of his hand placing it back down to her side.

Will started looking at all the paintings on the wall. “Do you know when these date back too?”. “The painting-“. Joe turned his head at him in his direction. “Yes”. Will added. “Ah, no I don’t”. “Mmmm”. Will turned back towards Joe placing either of his hands behind his back grasping on his either hand getting a better look at the place. “So do you live in this Asylum?”. Will looked over at both Cameron and Joe. “Its just me really, Cameron is a friend”. Will nodded.

The room went silent for a moment until the sudden break of Will’s voice. “Wow, this is over whelming power you have got here-“. He uttered, he looked over at Joe feeling an odd presence start to enhance his body. “This is getting worse, it sure doesn’t like that I am here and-“. Will looked over at Joe, his brows weakened “-I am afraid I cannot help you”. “What!”. Joe took a step forward folding his arms before him, Cameron leaned forward with lowered brows. Will looked away for a brief moment feeling the room thicken. (I have got to get out of here this thing, whatever it is. I’m the one that is aggravating it). “Wait, please we need your help”. Joe said in a stern tone getting worried that he was going to leave them to deal with the situation. Will looked back at Joe breathing deeply out from his mouth with a twig of concern floating around his brain. “I have to go, I am not the person to help you in this situation. This is not my area of expertise-“. “Then what kind of demonologist are you!?”. Joe butted in a hard deep stern voice inflicting his anger upon the room. “- Now, I think I’m doing more harm in being here so, I really have to leave”. “What should we do then?-“. Joe placed his hand out before him with shrugged shoulders. “- Should we leave?”. “It will only follow you”. Joe placed his hand up to the brim of his lips with a look of terror breathing lightly as it began to shatter through his lungs. Will looked at Joe seeing it looked like he was about to break. “Let me see what I can do but, I’ve got to leave this Asylum right now!”. He said taking one step away towards the door. Joe spoke again. “No!”. Will breathed out again closing his eyes and then reopening them. “Look, I will help but, no. just no!”. (God this man is tough!). Will thought facing the door, Joe had him locked in his sight, he started breathing deeply from his lungs pleading him to stay. “No, no please stay, no, no”. Joe whispered feeling his throat turn dry with fear.

Will turned his back, he opened the door, once he was half way out he closed the door from behind him seeing a bull terrier was at his feet. Will looked up with a thought. (Wonder where you came from, they didn’t say anything that they had a dog, now did they?).

Once the door was shut Joe blurted out a void of words. “Are you serious!!!”. He breathed out starting to pace the room again. “What has gotten into you?”. “Nothing has gotten into me!”. He lashed out unknowingly towards Cameron, Cameron took it back for a moment feeling her heart throb with pain beating slowly quivering her hand above her mouth fearing if she spoke another word Joe would go mental.

The Asylum went quiet with faint breaths exposing the used space of sound. Joe knelt down onto the ground with a sigh, he closed his eyes tightly, a strand of his hair covered over his eyes prising with sweat forming among his forehead feeling the atmosphere come up to a cold but, heated sweat, Joe knocked his head back looking up at the ceiling taking small breaths, Cameron watched on like a quiet mother doe in the woods about to pounce on moving pray before her.

The doorbell rang again. Joe jumped up. “Hes back!”. He swiftly walked over to the door, grabbed onto the door handle, twisted the knob and unleashed the door from his still state feeling a blast of cold air instantly hit his face, Joe adjusted his eyes seeing Will was still standing their this time with a satchel around his shoulder and Salmon was by his side. Will pointed over to the dog. “You didn’t tell me you had a dog”. “I didn’t, he ant mine, come on in”. Joe moved aside once more letting Salmon and Will in.

Will instantly sat onto the ground opening up his satchel pulling out something square shaped then one shot glass and a camera. “Is this what I think it is”. Cameron spoke. Will looked up at her. “Yes, it is”. Joe looked at Cameron. “What is it?”. Cameron laughed then stopped seeing Will’s sinister look seeing no hesitation of him laughing. What they were about to do was not a game. But, it is a game to their demon that is about to show himself to them at the right time.

“Now, what where going to do is try and find out who and what they or him have done and to say to leave Joe alone so, if that doesn’t work, well, we will get to that later, so, are we ready?”. Both Cameron and Joe nodded their heads in unison.

Will placed the one shot glass onto the Ouija board, Cameron and Joe placed an index finger each as did Will onto the glass. “Now Joe, with this camera would you be able to press play then place it next to you-“. Will handed the camera over to him, with Joe’s free hand he held the camera within his fingers, he pressed the red button and then placed it before the dog as he sat comfortably next to him. “Now I’m just going to go through tips about this. With rule number 1st , were not supposed to play the game alone so, where all good in that department. With tip number 2nd were not allowed to let the board top down or count, 3rd the numbers and alphabet backward but, we are tonight to see who is this bad spirits, tip number 4th is where not supposed to put silver on the board but, we are tonight as you can see we have my mothers real silver shot glass on the board, tip number five were never ever supposed to mention god, but, I will. With the 6th tip we are not going to say goodbye to them when where finished…. So lets begin”. Will spoke taking a breather before he would speak again shortly.

All eyes were on the silver shot glass. “Now this is me moving it”. Will spoke moving the shot glass around three times to get the energy flowing. On the third try he stopped suddenly in the middle of the board, Will cleared his throat “Is there anybody here with us right now?-“. Will looked over at the dog seeing he was calm. Cameron and Joe looked around the room seeing if they could hear anything or feeling anything that would be unwanted waiting for a response. But, soon after his words nothing happened yet. “Is their anybody here?”. Will called out again. Joe and Cameron looked back at the board. Will looked back over at the dog seeing if anything would happen.

This time something did happen. Salmon lowered his ears. “He is here”. Will spoke, Joe looked over to Salmon. “How do you know by just looking at Salmon?”. Will looked up at Joe. “He is a trigger, dogs sense things before we even get a chance to find it first”. Joe nodded.

Their eyes where all back on the glass seeing it slowly but, surely start to guide its self across the board, Joe’s heart began to race, he couldn’t believe that this was happening right in front of his opened eyes that were peeled to the glass watching every move.   
Once it reached the right corner where it says ‘Yes’. Cameron spoke out from her quiet state. “It answered your question”. She smiled. “Must be a very intelligent person”. Joe spoke getting a glare from Cameron swiftly moving her eyes to him. “Its a ghost”. “Ghosts have feelings just like people-“. Will cleared his throat getting Cameron and Joe’s attention. “Guys, I’m trying to work here”. “Sorry”. Joe spoke softly looking down at the board as did Cameron. “What is your name? now this might not work first try, he has to build up energy to move the-“. The shot glass began to move. “-Or not”. Will added as the shot glass began to move to letters on the board Cameron volunteered to do the calling out for this one. “T…H….R…A…N..D…U…I….L”. “WOW!”. Was all Will could say at this moment. In his whole career he has never gotten a quick response like this before. Will removed his hands away from the shot glass as did Cameron and Joe. “Does anyone know Thranduil?”. Will questioned. Cameron shook her head. “Yes, I do, he is if it is him from that movie called Battle of the five armies by Peter Jackson he created the world of the hobbit”. Joe gleamed in excitement. “What!”. He spoke seeing the dull faces on Cameron and Will. “I haven’t seen you this excited”. Cameron spoke begging to laugh. “Sorry”. Joe spoke raising his brows up. “Anyway, are you a good spirit? Thranduil”. Will asked out into the open.

Cameron, Joe and Will placed their index fingers onto the shot glass again waiting for a response. The shot glass once again glided its self to the ‘Yes’. “What do you want?”. Will spoke out not warning the others about what might happen if he spoke those words. “The shot glass started to move to key letters on the board that Cameron again spoke out for Joe and Will to hear. “J..O…S…E…P…H…M…A…C…M…I…L…L….I…A…N”. Joe removed his hand away from the shot glass blinking his eyes a couple of times. “What!”. He narrowed his eyebrows down. “Do you know him?”. Will spoke. “Thats my name but, in the long version”. Joe spoke softly. “Place your hand back onto the shot glass”. Will orded with a soft tone seeing Joe’s visible shivers cover his spine. “Its okay, I am qualified doctor, were here to protect you”. “Okay, if you say so”. Joe placed his index finger onto the shot glass breathing lightly through his closed mouth. “So Thranduil, is this the Joseph MacMillian you are speaking of?”. Will questioned. The shot glass without warning slipped across the board landing onto the ‘Goodbye’ name on the board. All hearts in the room stood to a standstill even Salmon stood on edge with his ears perked right up.

On the corner of Joe’s sight he sees that Salmon has sensed something around them that they cannot see. “Lets try again”. Joe spoke seeing in his other vision Cameron looked at him with fear. “Are you sure”. Will asked. “Yeah, one more try won’t hurt us”. Joe laughed fearing that could be true.

Will cleared one last time his raspy throat as he gulped hard, he swallowed his saliva and started to speak. “Is there anybody here?”. He called out as Cameron and Joe put their index fingers back onto the silver glassed shot waiting patiently for a response.   
About a minute later the glassed shot started to move over to the ‘Yes’ on the board. “Is this Thranduil?”. Joe spoke taking Will’s words right out from his own mouth. The glassed shot slide over towards the ‘No’ on the board. “Are you a good spirit”. Joe questioned the stranger into the circle. There eyes watched the shot glass move away then back onto the ‘No’ on the board. Joe took a gulp. “What is your name?”. he feared speaking this question but, he had too. Joe was completely oblivion by Will looking at him with his sharp eyes. The shot glass began to move to numerous organised words that were being called out by Joe so that Cameron and Will could hear this time round. The letters formed. “ A…D…A…M…L…A…M…B…E…R…T”. Joe nocked his head to one side. “Adam Lambert, Who is he? What do you want?-“. Joe leaned closer to the board. The shot glass began to move again, Joe opened his mouth ready to speak the word but, nothing came out of his mouth as the words spelled out before him.

Joe breathed out leaning back away from the board. Cameron looked over at him with worried eyes. “What did the board say?”. Joe blinked his eyes looking over at Will. “Kill”. Will glitches a little bit moving in his spot feeling Joe’s presence consume him. Joe removed his hand away from the shot glass as did Cameron and Will.

Joe, Cameron, Will and Salmon’s breath latched onto the unused space letting them only hear their breaths breathing in unison. The temperature in the opened spaced room lopsided vastly changing to a harsh cold blast of air circulating around the living feeling like their where now at the ice pole. Joe suddenly got a burst of cold air on the side of his cheek turning over towards Cameron’s direction seeing that nothing was their but, Cameron was fixated elsewhere. Joe wasn’t her focus point. “He is here again”. Will spoke in a whisper.

The shot glass once again began to move over to the word ‘No’. The room vastly changed again to a thicker harder atmosphere where it was harder to breath suddenly for Joe, Cameron, Will and mostly Salmon because he was the louder breather in the group. Joe removed himself from the circle standing up as did Salmon that stuck to his side. Joe looked around the room at different angles. Salmon on the other hand moved away from Joe, Joe looked at him walking towards the snaked set of stairs, Joe soon after followed suite. “Where is he going?”. Cameron spoke facing Will. “I have no idea, stay here”. Will stood up quietly following from behind carefully.

Joe slowly walked down the female courters with his hands out feeling the walls of the place brush past his opened fingers guiding him across the ruff surface in toe with Salmon right by his side, Joe closed his eyes for a second breathing in the fresh air around him, he opened his eyes, the pupils of his eyes descended to a smaller circle, he barley even blinked, he was on guard the whole time but, was uncertain of what was inside of him.

Will soon reached the female courters following Joe still from behind, Joe was getting lead by the mysterious Adam Lambert all the way up onto the 5th floor witch was the attic. Joe was suddenly out of sight. (Dam it). Will thought nearing the end of the mans courters, he seeing another tightly placed stair case. (Wonder if he went up their?). Will walked up towards the stairs, once he was at the top he stood against the door watching Joe and Salmon in silence keeping his mouth shut.

Joe moved around to face the wall, he moved his hand out and touched the wall before him. At that exact moment it felt like the whole building vibrated through the walls, it sored through the labyrinth of claustrophobic tunnel, exits, pathways, labs or butcher room that have been unseen from Cameron and Joe. It sensed out senses of life into the building once more out from the darkness in the corner behind Joe showed a Para Bot moving into the centre of the room. Joe moved out of the way over towards the Bot as Salmon sat by Joe’s feet.

Joe looked at the machine in all its glory. One the other hand Will was shocked, he had only dreamt about seeing these one day but, now there was one in the flesh. “Oh my god, that can’t be what I think it is?”. He questioned himself speaking in a small whisper that only Salmon could hear because his ear twitched to the left, Will instantly placed his hand over his mouth breathing lightly through his nostrils, Salmon ear eventually turned away and Will was then relived placing his hand back away from his mouth. Will turned his attention over towards Joe seeing he was now not their anymore. “Fuck where did he go?”. He spoke out loud seeing Salmon was still their he was oblivious of Joe’s whereabouts.

On the other discarded thought Will had not a slightest clue that Joe was standing right behind him only inches apart from almost touching each other Joe held a sharpened blade in one hand looking at Will’s back of his head holding his breath in tightly waiting for his master to send the go ahead of Adam’s deed.   
Will sees Salmon turn back around to him sitting in the same position but, his way. That flicked a light switch one seeing a slight raise from Salmon’s jaw raised up a little then back down. Will’s heart sunk to the bottom of his chest, he closed his eyes starting to think about his family and friends and loved ones that were close to his heart. His daughter Lilly was his angel. The sensation thickened around Will. He opened his eyes diverting them to the left of him, suddenly in a fast motion he was pushed to the floor with a thud, Joe lunged his hand into the middle of his neck slicing his now severed skin prying it open seeing the blood drip and split away from his hands dripping onto the concreted cold floor.

Meanwhile Cameron sat quietly for a moment unknowingly about the even that had just happened. A buzz entered the quiet area seeing Joe had left his phone by her foot, she reached over, flipped open the phone seeing it was Peter calling Joe. Cameron pressed the talk button and placed the phone against her ear. “Hello, this is Cameron., Joe at the moment is busy I can leave a message”. There was silence for a while. “ Ah is Salmon with you by any chance?”. “Yes he is-“. Cameron turned facing the two snakes stair case. “-Here is the little guy now”. Cameron watched Salmon walk down from the stair case.

Soon after Joe appeared still in an odd state. “Joe is here too, I will put you on loud speaker”. “Ok”. Peter spoke. Cameron put him on loud speaker. Joe looked down upon Cameron and Salmon. “Where is Will?-“. Cameron turned to Peter. “- Will is-“. She paused. “Will is what?”. “-The demonologist, he came over tonight and he well, we did an experiment”. “What type of experiment?”. Peter questioned. The room went silent for a moment. Joe suddenly removed himself from the set of stairs, he walked down to the bottom, he grasped the mobile out from Cameron’s hand, turned it off loud speaker, he placed the mobile against his ear smiling big towards Cameron. “We just had a little fun”. Joe hung up the mobile catching a bit of Peter’s words.   
The room took another harsh turn feeling the room was calm but, had a slight twist to the atmosphere. “Where did Will go?”. Cameron questioned fearing for the worst and it happened. “Will, was never here. Its all in your mind Cameron”. “He so was here!”. “Well-“. Joe laughed. “- look for yourself”. Joe pointed over towards the door. Cameron looked at the door then back over at Joe not understanding. “Look for his car-“. The mobile in his pocket began to ring again, Joe without a second thought detached it from his hand throwing it to the wall hitting it directly at a painting making a small indent in the work, Cameron covered her mouth in shock, Joe face her with vengeance. “Feeling a bit scarred are we!-“. Joe lunged towards her direction, he grabbed onto her shoulder lifting her up from the ground with struggle, he lead her towards the door, he opened it and pushed her out into the open.

“See there is nothing their Cameron”. Cameron looked over at the land before her eyes seeing Will’s car was still their. Her mouth began to quiver. She had to lie through her teeth. “You were right, there is nothing their Joe”. “Good, then come back inside. Its cold out tonight”. Cameron nodded walking back inside. (What have I gotten myself into). She thought keeping her mouth shut but, mind open.

16/1/2016  
12.00pm

Joe sat on the red sofa reading his favorite book of all time called ‘Dark world’ by Zak Bagan’s the host of his all-time favorite hit TV show ‘Ghost Adventures with his crew included of course Aaron Goodwin, Bill Tolly, Jay Wasley and Nick Groff. The big light above Joe shined over his skin, he was deep in thought, before him laid the object of the yesterday’s nights antics and beside him was Will’s mobile. Joe turned one page over seeing Will’s phone in his vision, he sighed, he placed the book away from his eyes, he picked up the mobile with his left hand, dialed in Will’s wife numbers, he knew exactly what they were, he placed the phone against his ear waiting for her to answer.

The mobile finally stopped ringing. “Hello Will”. A womens voice came through the mobile fist. “This isn’t Will, are you sitting down?”. “Oh, no what has happened?”. “I am not going to sugar coat it, life is too short for that. Will is dead!-“. A evil laugh ended the convocation. Joe hanged up the mobile sliding in onto the floor with a smirk upon his face.

Meanwhile Will's wife removed the phone from her ears. Her body began to retaliate in shock hearing those words from Joe's mouth that her husband is dead.

Her mind went into overload with thoughts and feelings. One of the main thoughts where while she place the phone back onto it dial, she looked over at Lilly, a sudden burst of tears magically appeared across her eyes, she instantly placed her left hand over her mouth trying to stop her lips quivering with the thought of Lilly in mind seeing if this was true she had no father to grow up with.  
Lilly was sitting peacefully at the kitchen table coloring in her dinosaur coloring book using a lime green texta coloring in the body of a t-Rex.

Lilly began to hear unstable breaths coming from behind her, she placed the texta down and turned to her mouth looking into her washed out eyes seeing something was wrong. "Whats wrong?". Lilly questioned flicking her blond strand of lock away from her face so she could get a better look at her. The mother didn't answer not knowing what she should say well, she did but, she didn't know how to explain it to her in words.

"You can tell me mum, I can take it". Lilly smile brightening up mums face a little. ( How can a five year old take it. She has in the past with other demonic things that Will has bought home with him, how would this be any different?). The mother sideswiped that last thought away for a moment. This would be different because Will is stupidly until further notice is not in their life anymore.

The mother removed herself from the the wall, she headed slowly towards Lilly, once she was in reach, she knelt down beside the chair and placed her hand onto her head slicing her fingertips through her hair giving her a bit of comforting before she can say what she needed to say.

Lilly looks into her mother's crying eyes. "Why are you crying?". Lilly spoke feeling her mothers emotional state latch to her fair skinned body starting to make he feel the same feeling.

Her mother looked into her deep blue eyes filled with sorrow and anger wondering who had killed her husband. With that thought in mind Lilly was the first one to speak. "Is is about dad?". Her mother blinked her eyes a couple of times seeing Lilly had begun reading her emotions as facial expression. Lilly is a bright child or her age.

Her mother nodded with tears staring to seep out from her eyes and rolled down the edges of her cheek. Lilly inhaled in with her narrowed brows fearing for the worst. "Someone has killed him?". With those words out into the open, her mother looked up at her forming more tears around her eyes and she beg to sob even more not knowing what to say.

Lilly then out from nowhere pulled her seat around so she could face mum, she sat onto the seat and looked at her mother for a while seeing how bad she looked with the mascara from her eyes started to bleed under her eyelids.

Lilly put a smile on her face with an idea. " Mother". She called trying to get her attention but, she didn't respond yet. "Hmm". She went folding her arms seeing her mother wasn't listening to her.  
Then another thought sprang to mind.

Lilly hopped of the seat in bear feet, she ran through the house feeling her white dress with daisy chains around the rim of it flow past her feet as her hair flew off her face and hearing the sound of her breath while her mouth was parted open slight.

Lilly ran into her mothers room, went straight to her bed side table, grabbed the keys to the car, turned her self back around and head back to mum.

Lilly made it back to her mother. She stood before her this time taking small breaths quickly to gain back some of them. "Mum!". She said quickly in a demanding tone to get her attention and she did finally.

"Mum, you don't need to be like this anymore-". Her mother began to stand up listening to her daughters every word. "- We are going to find dad, right now!". "How can we?". Her mother question to see where this was going. "Oh, I hadn't thought what should happen next-". Lilly looked away for a moment then a smile came back on her face while she look back at her mother. "-Lets start at his work". Lilly ran away again heading into her room getting her unicorn sandals on as quickly as possible.

She then ran back to her mother standing back in front of her. "Lets go!". Lilly placed her free hand out letting her mother hold onto it. "I don't think your going to drive the car missy!". Her mother laughed while she followed Lilly to the door.

Joe then slipped out his mobile out from his pocket and dialed Peter’s number into it with a smile. He placed the mobile against his ear hearing the ring finally stopped. “Hello Joe, you’re not gonna hang up on me now like last time?”. “What do you mean?”. Joe lied he knew practically well what he did yesterday. “Never mind, anyway what do you want?”. “You said to call didn’t you, well here it is. Would you like to meet me at the Soda restaurant on the 19th?”. Joe waited for a reply. “Why the 19th?”. “I like that day so yes? or no?”. “Yes, I will meet you there. Bye”. “Bye”. Joe smiled hanging up the mobile.

17/1/2016  
3AM

People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead but, sometimes something so bad happened that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can’t rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.

In the darkness of the low lit room sat Will all alone, with sadness creeping up onto his mind, he woke up right on the dot of 3.00am, a cold shiver speared from behind his back that was ledged beside the concreted wall keeping his body in the upright position, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around with a gloomy expression thinking of all the happy thoughts in his head keeping him sane and alive in his darkest moment. Will held his body still, he began to crawl his left fingers in front of him trying to get a better look at the face of his watch, it was 3.00am in the morning, Will rolled his eyes taking a small gulp of saliva feeling the pressure of his right hand that was grasped around his throat making sure no blood with seep out from the minuscule gasp out from his fingers onto the ground. (What did I do to deserve this?). He thought crawling back his left hand to the side of him.  
At the corner of his sight he sees a full length mirror which normally faces and reflects the image from behind him. Will looked at the mirror more closely seeing his reflection in a deadpan way. At first he thought he was looking at his reflection, he didn’t think about asking himself in his mind. “Why the hell am I sitting standing up?”. But, then Will felt the wall against his fingers he knew then he was standing against the wall.

After a few seconds of staring into his standing reflection Will turned to one side of the wall and decided to just ignore it.

For a split second everything was silent as his heart beated slowly, his face turned red swarming with tears, his body tensed feeling the atmosphere changed around him instantly, he closed his eyes fearing for the worst but, a hand came out from nowhere touching Will’s shoulder calming the sea of tears to a standstill. Will opened his eyes peering them off into a man who was Joe. The light from behind him looked like he was a guardian angel. Joe placed a small amount of pressure on the tips of his fingers towards Will Shoulder making him kneel down.

Will followed suite keeping eye contact at all times. Joe removed his hand from Will’s shoulder, he breathed out in silence, his other hand grasped onto something else in his pocket, he pulled it out into view, with his free hand he covered Will’s eyes keeping them hidden, with the gradualness of Joe’s hand placement he removed Will’s hand away from his neck, he moved his left hand over to the right and began to unravel the white strand of bandage to get a longer piece.

In silence expecting the amount of breaths they both took together, Will felt calm in this moment, Joe did also. Joe began to wrap around Will’s neck covering the harsh deep wound taking his time getting it perfectly in line of the outer rims of Will’s neck making sure he covered it just right. In that moment Will felt a side he has never felt from Joe before a sense of sorry clung to his hand placements and the one that covered his eyes with no pressure at all.

Joe removed his hand from Will’s eyes seeing they were closed still. He removed his right hand back into his pocket as his left held the bandage together. Joe grabbed onto a small clip he placed it over his left hand latching the spikey end into the bandage, it clinged its self to the cotton, Joe pulled it over a bit tightly but, not too much and hooked it to the side of his bandaged neck to that it could hold into place.

Joe then removed his hands away from Will for a moment seeing Will was waiting for the next command. In silence Joe held his breath in, he lent if forwards feeling the darkness latch onto his parted lips, he halted next towards Will’s nose, Will could feel Joe’s breath upon him, Joe started to produce a sudden fire in his awoken heart, he lunged in locking his lips with Will for a moment, skin pressed on the unwanted desire, their mouth began to move in unison, Will could sense this was not a pleasure of love it was a pleasure of Kindness upon him, the suttle movements of Joe’s mouth Conjured his calm brain. Eventually, Joe unlocked his mouth from the embrace of Will’s mouth presenting a smile seeing Will had now opened his eyes again seeing Joe in the flesh. “You are a good soul”. Joe stood up leaving Will instantly.  
The feeling in the room strayed away from Joe making it go back to normal from once Joe came in and changed the atmosphere.   
It was now cold, dingy, no life in it and sadness had crept over the Asylum once more within the boxed in walls.

18/1/2016  
3AM

The definition of darkness is the absence of light. You cannot see darkness. Darkness cannot exist with light. Darkness cannot be explained. Darkness only comes when everything else has gone. Darkness is nothing… Then darkness is everything.

(In the darkness before the dawn in the swirling of the storm when I’m rolling with the punches and hope is gone. Leave a light a light on. Millions of miles from home. In the swirling swimming on when I’m rolling with the thunder nut, bleed from thorns leave a light a light on, leave a light a light on.). Will thought looking forward, his back was against the wall feeling alone again, he hadn’t seen Joe for a while now he wondered if he was ever going to say hello again or just seeing him would be great so he wouldn’t feel alone.

His heart pounded straining his thoughts of some time he would have to get out of here back to his family. They must think he is gone and never returning back or even worse he is dead to them.

Will felt something heavy in his pocket, his eyes widen remembering he had placed a spirit box, he whipped it out, pressed on the button instantly tilting his head down slowly seeing it was bandaged up tightly about his neck, he decided this would be a good way to pass the time. “Adam? Are you here with us?”. The box just kept pumping out a beating noise but, no words came though just yet. Will shrugged his shoulders he asked a second time not wanting to give up just yet. “Who is here, right now! State you’re full name please?”. Will waited patiently.

Eventually out from the noise a response came through clear and crisp also a question. “Joe MacMillian, what do you want?”. Will was beside himself happy that he got an instant response. “ is there any danger for of the people in this Asylum”. Will now waited feeling very uncomfortable in this discomfort position fearing the entity will speak his name.

But, thank fully it didn’t but, it said “Joe MacMillian!”. Leaving Will with an evil laugh at the end making him feel more uneasy about his question. There is a very intelligent dark entity here, he could not see it and he could hear it. Where is he?.

19/1/2016

Before going straight to the restaurant Joe decided to make other plans first.

Peter rested against the wall near and opened spaced area near the train station that was above him and his arms where folded waiting for Joe to arrive. Once that time came. Peter turned his head to the right hearing the trains horn in the distance blare off, hearing footsteps appear, once his eyes locked onto the figure seeing a familiar face approach him. Peter smiled. Joe walked up to him and Peter took a step forward following Joe’s lead.

“My dad used to bring me here when I was little”. Peter spoke facing Joe. Peter’s hands where in his pocket keeping them close to his skin. Peter looked to the left. “I used to run down that hill and run up”. Peter got no response yet. “This nice really nice Joe”.

Later on they both walking into a street mall nearby. While Peter was walking his foot stepped onto something hard, he looked down, Joe slowly noticed that Peter wasn’t following, he stopped also turning to him seeing Peter removed his foot, he bend down, he picked up a circular rainbow colored bracelet, rubbed the dirt off onto his left trouser leg, he showed it to Joe, Joe was not the type to were bracelets but, in this case he didn’t want to deny it and moved his hand forward slipping his hand in-between the gap of the bracelet slipping it on, Joe looked into Peter’s eyes biting his bottom lip seeing Peter smiled back with a small nod seeing Joe liked the gift. They both then carried on walking.

They both headed first off into the nearby pub. Joe got a leap in his step and plunged on in first letting Peter go in second. Joe headed towards the bar, Peter followed him from behind meeting the bar man who stood before Joe. “Hey”. The bar man spoke seeing they both had got his attention. Joe looked over to Peter. “What would you like?”. “Ah, a Wedge Tail beer please”. Joe looked back over at the bar man. “Two of those please”. He smiled, the bar man nodded and Joe looked back over at Peter.

The bar man pulled out two bottles of beer, he placed them on the side, Joe grabbed onto the two, he let one of them go sliding it to Peter, Peter looked over at him with a smile. “Thanks”. They both at the same time nodded heads and clanked the tips of the beer bottles together taking a first gulp of the delicious drink. While gulping at bit of the liquid Joe heard a laugh start from behind him that he was completely oblivious to the fact that two building workers were on their lunch break is well. Peter looked over finishing his first gulp, he turned his head back over to the bars bench before him. “Are they laughing at us?”. He questioned Joe. “Don’t worry about it, they’re just drunk-“. “- Nah its just I used to get that a lot”. Peter butted in. “Just ignore it”. “Peter sighed. “I know this place like the back of my hand, this bar is good I know that there are a lot of idiot around that make it bad, I just can’t see why can’t people just mind their own business!”. Joe looked down then back up at Peter changing the subject. “Do you’re parents know that you’re gay?”. Peter looked at him all befuddled. “Don’t know-“. Peter sniffed in air putting his lips. “- I never knew them, I moved a lot when I was a kid, foster hands you know”. “Sorry”. “Nah-“. Peter shook his head. “-Its fine”. Peter looked over at Joe with a shy smile. “I was lucky, a lot of my mates grew up in really bad places, lest I never had to come out to the folks right”. “Yeah I guess so”. Joe nodded. Joe looked up, Peter looked up at him after, Joe moved in his seat closer towards Peter smiling.

After the Pub. It was now the middle of the day. Peter and Joe strolled out from the pub walking along the pavement, then across the streets road over to the other side, Joe leaded the way to a nearby aisle, he side stepped the wall, he lightly pushed Peter in front of him not to harm him in any way, Joe leaned in his mouth only inches away from Peter’s mouth, Peter pushed him back against the wall “No!”. “Shit sorry”. “No its fine, there is something I need to tell you first”. Peter placed his hands on Joe’s shoulders lightly tapping his left index finger for comfort. “What?”. Joe sound intrigued to see what Peter had to say. “Something important to me”. “Why?”. “Because I have too”. “Have you got a boyfriend?”. Joe asked the obvious. “No”. Peter replied. Peter looked down at him then back up. “Do you have STD?”. “JOE!”. He whined leaning in closer to his mouth even though he wanted to kiss them then and their but, he know he can’t do it just yet. Peter leaned back licking his lips wet. “Why then don’t tell me know”. “But, I have too-“. Peter breathed out. “No you don’t I’m just getting to know you”. “You have to be honest with me”. “Look, we have all got secrets, would you please just get to know each other and not have to ruin everything right away, just wait”. Peter shook his head. “I don’t want to know, but I do, just not yet. Can we please just get to know each other first, like normal people, not have to get heavy right away-“. Joe removed his hand from his side placing them on Peter’s shoulders giving him the comfort feeling he had given him. “-Please”. He looked into Peter’s eyes, Joe grasped on Peter’s shoulder. “Please”. He spoke again. Peter breathed out lowering the tension in his body. “Ok”. He nodded. “Ok but, look I have to tell you soon alright”. “Yeah of course”. Joe nodded.

That sooner came now. Peter couldn’t hold it in anymore.

They had moved onto a small take-out venue called Soda since it was the only one that was running at this time of the night.

Peter lifted up his chest, closed his eyes, whipping out his tongue across his bottom lip to clear the saliva to by him sometime to speak. “So-“. He un-tensed his shoulder relaxing back into his seat locking his eyes with Joe. “- Whats it gonna be Joe?”. He spoke in a stern tone. Peter started to fold his arms before him. “I don’t want-“. Peter gulped clearing his throat feeling a sadness wash over his face with a faint tingle in his nose listening to Joe speak. “-a relationship straight away, I want we’re there are not strings attached but, you’re the only one I fuck. To put it nicely”. Joe confessed placing his hand onto the table and his other clinged onto the edges of his thigh deepening his fingertips feeling the anxiety of this situation creep up on him, he looked down away from Peter biting his bottom lip again. Peter could feel the nervousness has striked him again. Peter looked away from a brief moment then back at Joe seeing that he was looking at him. “What about Cameron?”. Joe narrowed his brows. “Cameron-“. He leaned in closer. “-Who?”. He raised his brows up then back down back into their place.

Joe had just hinted the fact that he had only the feelings for Peter witch Peter picked up on the suttle waves of desire streaming from Joe’s atmosphere and the hidden flushes of looks he gave as he spoke. Peter placed his hand onto the table inches away from Joe’s that they could almost touch each other. “See, thats where were different, I want someone I can trust, who takes care of me-“. “I can do all that but, no relationship, its my way of life”. Joe interrupted. Peter nodded his head. “I respect that!”. Peter unfolded his arms to loosen the tense state of emotion that he thought he was tightly wounded like a screw driver getting drived into a wooden floor board.

Peter breathed out looking away, his mouth began to tremble with thought rushing into his head, his face softened exposing forms of water in his eyes that started to form red circles around them and he breathed in deeply starting towards a watching Joe in his focus point with an unreadable expression across his face. “Are you going to get bored of me?”. Peter breathed out deeply whipping a few of his tears away. Joe looked away from him, he looked back, he rose his brows up shrugging his shoulders too. “I don’t know”. He pressed his lips together putting pressure on the bottom one, he tilted his head down looking towards the ground in silence feeling the raw vibe Peter produced at his own will.

Out from the silence a ground of five men entered the room. Four of them went to the counter and the fifth one. The blond haired blue eyes individual turned and faced Peter and Joe seeing he had meet Peter before but, Peter didn’t recognize him. “Alright gay boys“. The blond spoke in a high pitched tone sounding happy to see Peter. “Having fun, are we?”. He looked over to Peter rather than Joe. Seeing he didn’t get a response he became more vocal. “OH!”. He pulled the third chair away from the table. “I asked you a question”. He sat down in the seat folding his arms on the table intertwining his fingers into one another leaning forward. “Are you having fun!”. He spoke again waiting to get a response. The blond man looked over at Joe then back at Peter. “Come on, don’t be rude now, oh what are yah? A pair of fucking queers”. Just from behind him the man at the counter called out. “No trouble please, no trouble please!”. The bond man lunged up from his seas facing towards the man behind the counter, Joe, Peter both lifted up their heads looking at him from their position. “Shut the fuck up”. The blond pointed at the man behind the counter, Joe out of nowhere stood up , the blond sensed he had someone stand up from behind him, he turned around in a calm state “Its a little gay boy getting angry now?”. A smile appeared on the blond face. “Getting fucking angry”. He added. The other four guys from behind laughed and the man at the counter looked on seeing Joe was taller than the man before him. “Sit!- THE FUCK BACK DOWN!”. The blond man ordered Joe.

Joe took one look over at Peter. “Do you know them?”. A laughed replaced Peter’s answer. Joe looked back over at the blond haired man. “Do you have something to say?”. Joe questioned. “Oh-“. The blond haired man spoke deeply. “- I know Peter”. Peter gasped. Joe turned over to Peter seeing fear in his eyes. Joe looked back over at the blond man, his face suddenly welted down feeling Joe’s atmosphere change, he looked over to his guys “This an’t a game anymore-“. The lights above them started to flicker, all the men looked up then back down at Joe feeling a sense of sadness had cracked out from his seel lingering in the opened air. On the other hand Peter felt more of the pressure purging out from Joe’s atmosphere. The blond man changed drastically of his own atmosphere. “We meant no harm, I am sorry-“. He looked over at Peter. Peter felt he meant those words seeing things were going to get out of hand. The blond man stared back over into Joe’s vision feeling the heavy controlled weight consume them both, Joe began to breath in deeply, right out of know where his left hand lunged over to the blond boys neck gripping on him tightly, the other men from behind dared to help all they could do was stand still and Peter well, he was shell shocked leaning up against the wall watching this event play out.   
Joe’s eyes zoned in on the blond mans shattered ones. “You beated up Peter!”. The man instantly confessed. “Yes, yes I did!”. He gulped. Joe tilted his head tightening the grip with his fingertips. “Why?”. He spoke in a deep tone. Peter couldn’t make himself do anything. He heard the words the men spoke before him. “I-i-i-“. “Come on spit it out!”. “I-“. He blinked his eyes feeling Joe had lessened his grip around his neck. “It was for fun”. He spoke calmly seeing Joe had now removed his hand away from the mans neck feeling disorientated and dizzy by the suttle shows of his eyes blinking rapidly. The blond man felt concerned for him so he spoke out. “Are you ok?”. He whispered. Joe wadded around the room with his hands on his hip. “Stay away from me….What did I just do?”. He looked with blood shot eyes at the blond haired man. “I derisive, what you did to me I was in the wrong”. He nodded seeing Peter had a small smile on his face.

The atmosphere had changed again dipping into something unexplained. Joe made himself sit over back into the seat taking deep breaths trying to get air back into his mouth. “Do you think we should call someone?”. The blond man looked over at Peter. “I-I don’t know-“. He shrugged his shoulders. “-He has never done this before”. Peter sounded worried. Joe closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down at Peter, the blond man, his gang and the man at the counter watched on.

Suddenly, out of the blue Joe flicked his eyelids open, he turned his head slowly over to Peter’s looking down at his hand that was inches away from him, the blond guy and his gang where watching his every move as was Peter. Joe removed his hand from his thigh, he gradually watched his hand place over the top of Peter’s, Joe then moved his fingers to Peter’s pinkie tugging at his bone a little, he inhaled, turned his head into Peter’s direction with a unreadable expression. “You are tomorrow”.

*Flash Back*

Cameron reached out her hand, pressed the red button on the camera before her and she placed her hand back down beside her. “Yo guys this is Cameron and my friend here Joe, as you can see we are in collage right now. Having some time off so we decided to play the Adam Adam Challenge, and see if we can get possessed! And see if it works or not, um I am really scared-“. Cameron saw a smile coming from Joe. “- And yeah”. Cameron added looking over at Joe. “I have no idea why we are doing this, lets go”. Joe spoke pausing the camera taking into his hand placing it over near the table resting it up against the wall and with his index finger he pressed play again.

Cameron walked over to the table grabbing paper and two pencils along the way. Cameron sat down on the left side of the table and Joe sat down on the right. Cameron drew a line in the middle and then horizontal on the paper then a yes and a not on the top then a no and yes on the bottom then she placed the pencil on the paper one horizontal and one vertical.

“Yo-“. Cameron clapped her hands. “-Guys so where doing the Adam Adam challenge-“. Cameron point to the piece of paper before her. “- And Joe do you want to tell them a bit, a few facts”. Cameron looked over at Joe. Joe hand either elbows on the table while he spoke he expressed lightly on the words he spoke as his hands moved a little. “ Well, a few things ah, apparently people have seen dark figures in the house like after they done this and weird stuff like doors closing and laughing”. Joe placed his hand back onto the smooth surface of the table before him. Both Cameron and Joe smiled at the scene before them. “Yum, one other fact is when you get into it you can’t leave until it lands on yes, saying you can go, so that’s a bit controlling-“. Cameron looked over at Joe feeling a bit nervous. “- Dude its at your own risk, I wouldn’t recommend it-“. Joe added looking down at the board. “I don’t know why? We’re doing it! First time for everything-“. Joe looked over at Cameron. ”Imagine what it like?”. “Yeah, if it works”. Joe laughed.

“Ok, lets get started”. Joe said facing the paper as did Cameron. “Whats the first question?”. Joe asked Cameron glancing at her for a moment then placing his eyes back onto the paper. “The first question is, um. Are you here”. “Ok”. Joe said. Now both in unison the both asked the question. “Adam Adam are you here?”. They both waited looking at the paper not getting a response so they spoke again. “Adam Adam are you here?”. Joe looked at the paper moving his bottom lip closer to his upper biting is slightly wondering if that top pencil was going to move but, this time it didn’t. “Adam Adam are you here?”. On the third try nothing happened. Joe began to dout about the game. He looked up at the camera with a smile. “Well, thats the end of the game, thank you for watching”. Both Cameron and Joe smiled looking back down at the paper. “I don’t know its not liking it, bro”. Cameron spoke swaying her head from side to side while her eyes were looking at the paper trying to deceiver the problem. “So what do we do now”. “We keep on trying”. Cameron smiled placing either of her hands away from the table onto her knee caps. “Alright, go on, do we ask the same question?”. Joe looked over at Cameron. “I’ll give it another one-“.Joe added placing both of his hands before him rubbing them together. “Wait, lets do Adam Adam are you in this room”. Cameron spoke out. Joe nodded his head.

“Alight, that might work”. Joe placed his hands back onto the table diverting his eyes once more to the paper before him. “Adam Adam are you in this room?”. They both spoke in unison. Nothing happened once again. “You know I thought this was actually going to be real”. Cameron sighed feeling disappointed. “Yeah”. “I was getting scared”. Cameron laughed leaning back away from the table. “Alright, Adam Adam are you in this room?”. This time Joe spoke on his own. “Nope its not working”. Cameron shook her head. “Alright, last time”. Joe smiled leaning a bit more back into the chair. “Adam Adam are you in this room?”. They both wen silent for a moment watching and waiting for the pencil to move. “Ok-“. Joe looked up at the camera. “-Nothing happened-“. He shrugged his shoulders. “Either the challenge is just sick of me or this challenge doesn’t work”. “Or he is just being an idiot”. Joe laughed. “What else do you want to ask him?”. Cameron asked Joe. “- Just ask him random stuff”. She added. “You a nerd Adam?”. “Adam Adam”. Cameron spoke. Joe just laughed. “I swear it was moving”. Cameron spoke with wide eyes. “No its not!”. Joe confirmed. “I saw it, it moved to no a bit”.

Cameron decided to follow Joe’s lead. “Adam Adam are you a nerd?”. Joe laughed again seeing nothing had happened. “I don’t want to piss it off”. Cameron stated. “- Because I was pissing it off before, you never know when its going to move, bro”. Cameron added. “Adam Adam are you going to kill us?”. Joe spoke out. “Thats scary, Joe”. Cameron felt a shiver quiver up her visible spine. “:If it goes on yes we are screwed, Joe!”. “Adam Adam are you going to kill us?”. Joe spoke on his own, he eyes were on the paper waiting for it to move, somehow he knew it was going to move this time by the sudden change of air around them.

It became suddenly very eerily atmosphere in the room. Joe spoke again. “Adam Adam are you going to kill us? Adam Adam are you going to kill us?”. The vertical pencil miraculously moved to the yes. “Oh, what the hell”. Cameron spoke leaning away from the board seeing Joe was not scared at all. Vastly the camera slides its self onto the floor landing it with a harsh thud blacking out all the sight it once had.

*Flash back end*

22/1/2016  
3.00am

Joe, Cameron, Salmon and Peter all sat in a circle on the floor with a white piece of paper, camera and two pencils in the center with one was placed horizontal and the other was placed vertical underneath. Also accompanying the pencils were a penciled in no and a yes on the top. Then on the bottom of the paper was a yes and a no also penciled in. Peter started over at Joe. “So, have you done this before?”. Joe turned over and looked at him. “Yes, I have it was in my last video, back in the day in collage. Its actually still online-“. “Really?”. Cameron butted in. Joe turned his head to the right looking over at Cameron. “Sure it is. It was the best fun I ever had”. Joe showed an excited smile. “So why? Are we doing this again?”. Peter narrowed his eyes seeing Joe turn his attention back over to him. “I-I did it last time but, I didn’t finish the game probably. So we don’t want him to haunt me or any of us, you know his spirit around me anymore so, this time I need to ask him to leave and where going to try it right now….And lets go”.

All eyes were on the paper waiting for Joe to speak. “Adam Adam…..Can we play?”. The top pencil slowly right of the bat started to turn towards the no. Joe tilted his head to the left. “Well at least he answered. Peter and Cameron were amazed by the response Peter had never seen anything like this before. “He don’t want to play, Adam Adam are you mad at me? For the last time that I didn’t finish the game”. After a few couple on seconds the pencil didn’t budge. Joe was getting a bit frustrated so he spoke again. “Adam Adam are you mad at me? that I didn’t finish the last game”. Slowly but, surly the pen began to move hearing Peter call it out. “Its moving”. The top pencil moved over to the yes pointing in a diagonal position. “So he is mad at me, Adam Adam can I make it up to you?”. The pencil moved over to the no. “I can’t make it up to him, what am I supposed to do?”. “Adam Adam are you evil?”. Peter question taking the load off of Joe. Joe looked over at him then back onto the paper. Instantly the top pencil moved over to the yes in the diagonal position once again. “Yes, hes evil-“. “Oh man I’m so scarred”. Cameron pipped up entering her words into the convocation. “Adam Adam can you leave?”. Peter questioned the spirit. The pencil moved pack over towards the 'No' on the board. “You don’t want to leave? I am getting really scarred right now”. Cameron spoke taking a shot to say her bit into the game. “Adam Adam can you leave?”.   
Cameron spoke hopping for a yes. But, this time it just stayed on the no. “No, Adam Adam can you leave? Come on Adam let me go. Adam Adam can you please can you leave”. Joe finally spoke again. “I will leave it a second, I don’t wanna, man just let me go. Adam I will promise to never play this game again, so I am going to ask you again-“. Joe cleared his throat. “-Adam Adam can I leave?, if I don’t play this game again I will leave you alone, I will leave you in piece. Adam Adam can I leave?”. Joe breathed out with more frustration not knowing what to do next hearing nothing but each others breaths mostly Salmon’s.

I was dead, now I’m back. Will you dare say my name? again.   
The event was about to change this drastically once its off the board bad things start to happen. Certain evil spirits and demons may have certain attachments to certain vulnerable people sourcing out you’re energy that is inside of you that made Joe behave erratically in behavior. As we know too well unsolved murders create restless spirits who normally do not stray far from where they meet their deaths.

Joe casted his eyes over to Salmon casting a spell that wanted to find its rightful owner, Joe glared into the dog’s soft eyes, Joe moved himself kneeling beside him, Peter and Cameron watched on feeling the tension around them all start to bounce off one another. Joe cleared his throat full of saliva that had builded up in his mouth, once it was cleared, he opened his mouth, hooked his eyes on him like a moving target, he didn’t dare to take a breath in “Adam Adam are you going to kill us!”. Suddenly, Cameron got a flash back from when they were in collage she feared for the worst not realizing her hands were clinging onto Peter’s shoulder but, he knew then that nothing good was going to come of this. He remained calm. For now that is.

I don’t care if it hurts, I want to have control, I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul, I want you to notice, When I’m not around, You’re so very special, I wish I was special.

Just then an overwhelming feeling of extreme anger and hatred came over Joe. He couldn’t explain it but, its hard to ignore the chain of events that led up to this moment Joe started ghosting his emotions away forming something new inside him. Salmon started snarling at Joe warning Peter and Cameron that this man was dangerous.

Joe unknowingly by Cameron, Peter and Salmon he had just heard a guys voice on the left of him making him turn his head into that direction. Joe stood up from the ground looking around the area with a stund expression holding in on his breath. Peter stood up also following Joe’s movements, Joe started mouthing off at him, Peter could barely understand him he didn’t like this side of Joe seeing he was looking directly at him, Joe took a step forward at Peter swearing again with a deeper tone “Me!”. Peter spoke pointing to himself. “Yeah, I said you!-“. Joe yelled with anger in his heart. Peter placed a hand forward pressing against Joe’s chest holding him back as he began to feel a bit light headed around him, Salmon on the other hand had gone dead quiet even quieter than Cameron, Joe then shrugged his shoulder aggressively. “Wow, stop dude!”. Peter said not taking this as a threat. Peter started walking away from him. Joe did recall in this mayhem of events looking back at Peter, everything he saw was like a red filter over his eyes. “Get the fuck, out of here!”. Joe called out stopping Peter in his tracks, Peter looked forward seeing Cameron in the distance. “Don’t take it personally”. Cameron spoke softly. Peter licked his lips with fear, he turned back around to Joe, seeing he wasn’t him anymore, Joe turned a blind eye and walked away from them.

Joe turned back around seeing Peter, Salmon and Cameron before him, he lent over to one side near the wall, his hands began to shake, his breath never feared away from his lungs, in a blink of an eye he lost all memory of what happened next after that point. Peter took one step forward. “Peter”. A scared voice called out to him, Peter turned to Cameron. “I will be ok”. He hoped. Peter turned in the direction of Joe seeing his form increases. Joe turned to the wall, he slammed his hand hard onto the wall feeling the sudden burst of energy weaken, his should collided with the wall, Peter came over to him, he placed his index finger and the middle one on his elbow calling out to him in soothing words trying to help the situation. Joe broke down kneeling onto the ground. “Get away from me!”. Joe yelled suddenly feeling Peter’s hands was still on him, Joe opened his mouth, his breaths got deeper seeing his chest pump in and out trying to save his oxygen. “Lets go”. Peter pulled up Joe back on to his feet, once he was up he wrapped his hand around his neck guiding him towards the front door “Come on, I’m right here”. He spoke in a stern by caring tone seeing Joe was following his lead. Cameron and Salmon soon followed behind.   
Once they were outside Peter realized himself from Joe seeing he was easing up a bit, Joe to a moment to recalculate his thoughts, Cameron was the last one out, she sat onto the steps next to Salmon who sat behind Peter. “We need to calm down”. Peter spoke out loud. Joe knelt down again placing his left hand up to his eye rubbing it softly with a shake in his head feeling a sudden pain showed himself to him, his hand trailed along his arm feeling there lines along his skin and then he came to realization. "Adam had just attacked me, he got inside of me, that was not me, that was not me”. Joe looked away from Peter. “I don’t even remember that much, I remember screaming but,-“. Joe looked back at Peter. “- I don’t remember what I was saying. This is an island of death guys, people came here to die, he wants me to die here-“. “Right, were going to get out of here for the night”. “No-“. Joe stood up and faced Peter. “Peter”. Cameron squilled with shock. “No, we stay”. Joe stood his ground. Peter wanted to back down he still thought the spirit was still in him. He held his ground also.

24/1/2016

That morning Peter unknowingly by both Joe and Cameron he had secretly hid well, disposed of the paper by burning it and breaking the pencil chucking it into the bin leaving it at that to dispose of the horrific event in his head back into a sealed treasure box with a difficult lock that only he knew the key numbers or words to unlock it.

6.00pm

At night a knock came from the door, Joe was in the main floor sitting against the wall and Cameron was on the couch. Joe stood up from sitting, he slowly walked over to the door, he placed his hand out cupping the door knob and twisted it. It unlocked the latches with the door frame seeing three familiar faces smiling at him. Ruby was completely un-aware of the night before hand. Ruby smiled back. “Oh boy, you’re here”. Joe said bursting out with an over whelming tears meeting eyes with Ruby like he knew Ruby all along. Ruby was smaller than Joe. Joe immediately wrapped his arms around her smiling big as was she.

Ruby and Peter started entering the room, suddenly Peter while holding onto Salmon leash sensed he had pulled back away from him, Salmon’s nose had gone wet feeling his spine tingle to the tip of his tail refusing to go into the Asylum, he started tugging away on the leash away from Peter, Peter faced him oddly. “Come on, stop messing around!!!”. Peter said in a stern tone. Peter was much stronger than Salmon as he lightly tugged onto the lead its left gradually pulling him into more of the Asylum, Salmon then gave up seeing this wasn’t working at all for him, he huffed out a small bark walking into the doorway but, with his tail between his legs staying very close to Peter were Peter almost tripped over him nearly bumping into Ruby from behind.

6.30pm

At around 6.30pm everyone was around the floor, with a covered blanket eating dinner that was from the closest take-away that Joe could find that was cheap. Except for Salmon, he like any other dog was sniffing around having his own little adventure all by himself walking alone through the Asylum through its labyrinth of passageways leading him onto the third floor. He reached the top of the stairs. Salmon looked straight ahead in the complete abyss of the hallway, the light immediately turned to his left feeling a cold harsh blast of air that made him jump a bit as he then moved closer to the wall looking with big wide eyes around him sniffing the air that surrounded him……

Meanwhile on the main floor. Peter was in mid convocation, he halted his words seeing that Salmon wasn’t around. He looked around briefly. “Where is Salmon?”, Everyone looked at him. “It sounds like he is up on the third floor”. Cameron answered. “May I be excused?-“. Peter smiled. Joe casted his eyes over to him. “Do you want me to come and-“. Peter butted in. “- I will be ok”. He smiled back standing up and started to walk up to the third floor.

Not in sight of Peter. Joe shrugged his shoulder looking down feeling a small sense of being un-wanted overcasting his mind. Feeling like he was going to lose Peter.

Peter reached the top of the stairs seeing Salmon barking vigorously with his eyes hooked up at the ceiling looking at this air. “SALMON!”. Peter barked at him. Salmon immediately twitched his ears in Peter’s direction, he closed his mouth hearing silence. “Come here”. Peter smiled seeing how his English skills would work on him since he had been teaching him for a couple of days now.

Salmon on the other hand didn’t listen to him even though he was looking in his direction, Salmon slowly walked passed Peter with a slightly raised upper lip that looked like he was smirking at him and he walked proudly down from the stairs and headed off into the main floor. Peter looked back down at the hall feeling a sense of coldness appear around him. “What was he barking at?”. Peter talked out to himself.

10.00pm

“Hey”. Joe side pressed his shoulder into the edge of the door holding onto a bottle of wine in one hand seeing Peter was standing along in room '666' facing the wall. “Hey-“. Peter spoke back, turning around seeing Joe before him clearing him out from his thoughts, Joe sees he was looking like he was getting ready to leave. “Are you going somewhere?”. Joe questioned. “Um-“. Peter looked away. “Don’t be shy, I don’t mind if you want to leave”. Joe whispered. Peter looked back up at him. “- Yeah, well, um”. Joe took a step forward gaining his attention towards Peter seeing a shy quiver of his lips showed before him seeing he was now the nervous one and not him this time.

Their lips pressed together, Joe unlocked his lips from Peter looking into his eyes. “I think you should stay-“. Joe held both hands around Peter’s waist. “Really?”. “Yeah”. Joe smiled feeling their lips wanted to touch again. “I do”. Joe spoke again pressing his lips into Peter’s. Peter moved over to the bed sitting down listening to Joe. “I need you to stay home-“. Joe started to place his left leg onto the bed that was being followed by his right, Peter was in the middle holding onto the side of Joe’s waist taking his weight into his hands witch he didn’t mind “I think you should play a game with me”. “Oh yeah”. Peter laughed a little. Joe moved his hand intertwining them with his hear moving strands away from his face. “This game is called-“. He moved his hands to the middle of him smiling in the direction of Peter. “-Two hot”. Joe looked down following Peter’s gaze seeing his mouth was closer to his. “Here is how we play”. Joe moved his right fingers over to Peter’s face lightly moving a strand of hair away from his face seeing his eyes. “We- Start kissing“. Joe began to press his lips against Peter’s, Peter held himself up with his hands on either side of him holding his weight up. “- And we can’t stop kissing-“. Joe felt Peter’s breath upon his nose feeling how close they were.

Peter moved his hands around the rim of Joe’s belt from behind, he moved his fingertips onto Joe’s butt covered clothed butt cheeks, sliding his hands back, Peter heard Joe moan coming from his mouth kissing him once more, Joe grabbed onto both Peter’s hands. “Also, we cannot touch-“. Joe moved more of Peter’s hands up and away. “-No touching”. Joe added. Peter moved his hand back down onto the bed behind him. “So that if you touch me, then you lose, and that means I can do whatever I want”. Peter moved his head away from Joe for a moment. “And what happens-“. Peter moved his mouth closer to Joe’s. “- if you touch me”. Peter raised one brow up then back down with a cheeky grin upon his face.

Peter once again started to move his hands over to Joe’s thighs instantly get removed by Joe’s hands intertwining themselves with his. “Then-“. Joe pressed his mouth against Peter’s. “- I lose, then you get to do whatever you want to me, so-“. Joe paused changing his voice into a whisper. “-Are you ready?”. “Yeah”. “Ok”. Joe pressed his mouth again onto Joe lips. “Hands up”. Joe spoke holding onto Peter’s hands hoisting them up. Joe left his hands up as did Peter. “Ok, here we go”.

Peter and Joe started kissing continuously. Joe eventually placed his hands onto his head to resist the temptation of touching Peter, Peter moved forward into the kiss making Joe lean back a little, Joe’s left hand weakened on his head sliding into the suttle movement from Peter, Peter lowered his hands just hovering above the bed sense Joe had moved his body up abit keeping his hands away from him, Joe was pretty good at this Peter thought. (Wonder if he had played this game before with anyone else).

Joe lent back abit leading Peter into the kiss, Joe moaned again a little, Joe then gained his attention to detail of his kiss moving forward, Peter lent back a bit now slightly forgetting about the game in a flash, he hesitantly hovered his fingertips over Joe’s covered trouser thighs on either side wanting to touch them, Joe was starting to tease him with the change of kisses he began to give deepening the kiss more, Peter kept his hands hovering over Joe’s thigh as the upper half moved back and forth solely taking turn of teasing each other but, Joe was winning at this point he never slipped his hands away from himself. Peter was finding this hard to concur his desire around Joe.

Joe deepened the kiss even more moving erratically enticing Peter closer to him, Peter hovered his left hand over Joe’s thigh wanting to touch but, he knew he couldn’t. Peter couldn’t resist anymore his hands eventually sprawled out on over Joe’s covered butt cheek griping his fingers onto Joe’s clothed skin. Joe moaned in excitement seeing he had one the game.

They both unlocked their lips smiling instantly. “Wow”. Joe breathed out intertwine his fingers into Peter’s. “Lay down”. Joe spoke getting straight to the point. “-Boy”. Peter breathed out feeling exhausted lying straight down onto the bed. Joe laid on top of him holding either of his arms beside him looking him in the eye. “Did I say you could touch me?”. Joe held down Peter’s hands. “No”. “No”. Joe mimicked Peter’s words. “And why?”. Peter rested his head back down onto the bed. “Because I lost”. “Thats right!, and-“. “- What!”. Joe added. “I didn’t hear you?”. “Because you won”. “Thats right!-“. Joe slipped his free left hand onto the side of Peter’s waist stopping at Peter’s belt. Their lips touched each other again forming the bond once more.

The kissed for a while. Peter moved his left hand up but, Joe slammed it lightly back down onto the bed with an escape of his laugh. “Stay”. Joe giggled. Peter placed his head back down. “Wait!”. Peter spoke out crossing his eyebrows. Joe backed away immediate releasing his hold on over him in a mark of respect to the sudden change of vibe. “What have I done”. Peter shook his head. “You haven’t done anything, I just want to say-“. “No not now, this is just a game”. Joe butted in kissing kiss lips again. “Its just a game”. Joe added in-between kisses not letting Peter speak another word.

Let me rome you’re body freely, let me be your air. How deep is your love?

12.00pm

Everyone was in their own little worlds with each other. Peter and Joe were at each other still. Cameron was with Salmon sitting on the couch alone with the light above her that was beaming above as she held a book in her hand while Salmon chewing respectively on a bone by her feet keeping him quiet for now.

The Asylum had its own nature that it had to reveal, it began to crack down along the abyss hallway in the cold, it lingered through the many pathways leading to the top floor, it was coming alive, this is where the story of one Will Arnett begins revealing the deadliest memories of Joe at its worst where these tough nights he wished he never had come to the Caribbean for his work.

Will opened his eyes feasting them onto the now lit up room. It was a change in atmosphere that appeared around him. “This is a better day”. He spoke to himself. He haled himself up standing on two feet, he hobbled over to the mirror first getting a better look at himself. (Looking good? Bad day? A vast improvement). Will thought looking down at his wrapped up neck hiding the hidden scare beneath it. “I am so board. I think I’m gonna go get a grim reaper costume, find a nursing home and stand across the street and wave at the old folks. Whos with me?”. He spoke out into the silence around him.

His stomach began to rumble flicking a switch on his brain. ( Cheezels are on my mind, and in my tummy and now inflicting me with their cheesy goodness and love and affection). Will smiled.

Will slowly but, surely staggered with his hands out guiding his path he stumbled over to the first set of stairs, he reached the end hearing instantly loud breaths invade the sudden space of his ears and Will began to tread lightly.

He then reached room '999'. He halted, he decided to knelt down, he gradually peered his eyes into the room, he held his breath in hearing the sound got louder than quiet going on at different wave lengths. His eyes zoned on in Joe and Peter.

Joe felt the soft tiny hairs on Peter’s skin lift, shivering from the sensation of his opened mouth against the pulse in Peter’s neck. He breathed out with a lazy smile watching Peter knowing hes triggered other places to throb, aching for his attention….. Their skin was pressed against one another keeping each other warm releasing Joe feared emotion. ( Don’t get to close. Its dark inside. Its where my demons hide). Joe held onto Peter’s thighs looking deep into his eyes thrusting his torsos weight forwards approaching the peck in their embrace, Peter felt a cold sweat wash over his face taking a moment to catch his breath “You move forward-“. He breathed out tensing the grip around his hands that held Joe into place on top of him connecting their body together once more. “I move backwards-“. Peter breathed out locking their lips hard together moving in unison taking each moment as it came as a sudden burst of life reliving within each other. Their lips unlocked. “And together we make nothing at all”. Peter spoke inhaling feeling the sweat around his face drop like miniature bullets sinking into his heated skin. He wanted this so much. Joe lunged forward deepening his embrace moving his torso back and forth in a rhythmic move making Peter pine for his touch again. Joe arched his back removing himself from Peter’s lips looking up at the ceiling, in the corner of his vision he caught a glimpse of a man looking at him in sight, he kept calm for now, he turned his attention back over to Peter, he hauled him up from his position clinging his arms over his body keeping him close within him keeping a sharp but, faint eye on Will in the mist of their bodies.

Will smacked his head into the back of the wall tarring his eyes away from the scene with an opened mouth feeling shocked as what he saw. He closed his mouth, took a gulp clearing his throat still hearing the faint huffs and puffs of exposed air that was getting exchanged by two men in the other room, he slumped further into the wall, he released his left foot out into the hallway sighing with infused glassed eyes feeling his heart was now stretched to the limit breathing in deeply, his lips quivered, his left cheek guided a produced tear down his face and he took a deep breath in blinking his eyes in silence.

Will turned his head to the left seeing a four legged figure appear in a state of wonder and curiously. Salmon had just entered the third floor that was un-aware he was being followed by Cameron shortly afterwards. Salmon sat before Will licking his lips wanting Will to pat him to make him feel safe. Salmon was completely oblivion by the noises in the room before him. Salmon slowly moved closer towards Will placing his head on his thigh in an act of care sensing Will was feeling hurt. Will looked down feeling heart broken. He removed his left hand onto the top of Salmon’s head placing his index finger fist onto the top of his forehead lightly stroking his finger back and forth.

Meanwhile just a few steps away another curious individual crept up onto the same level that was one Cameron Howe. She step toed her way across the floor deepening closer and closer to their odd sounds, he eyes widened seeing she was gaining closer and closer hearing the noises louder, underneath it all she didn’t feeling scared at all and then she came to a halt seeing what it looked like Will the demonologist was sitting by the wall with Salmon by his side.

In motion Will seeing on the corner of his eye Cameron was in his focus point. His mouth widened in relief but, then is welted down, he motioned for Cameron to come closer, Cameron only moved close enough near the edge of the door not wanting to look on the other side, she knelt down and watched Will. “He knows I’m here”. Will whispered in a moment of silence enhancing the air was was sudden to Cameron.

26/1/2016

On that night Peter and Joe where awaiting in one Loos Blank’s office sitting on the sofa facing Loos with one hooked knee over the other also accompanied by a folder before him resting in his lap, he had big black rimmed glasses that hung over his eyes and a mustache covering his mouth facing both Joe and Peter. Joe had his fingers intertwined with his other hand in-between his legs looking at Loos with exhaustion of his face expression with a constant thought that Peter wanted him to go here Joe denied it but, he kept that hidden. He was hiding something deep that he never wanted to speak about. “I want you to hypnotize me…..We need to know if I am not remembering anything, we feel like it’s the best thing to do is face it…..We have already thought it over”. Joe said smiling lightly while looking at Loos. “All right, if you want to undergo this, where gonna have to go about this delicately”. Loos said in view of them both. Peter turned over to Joe. Joe instinctively held onto Peter’s hand squeezing his palm placing pressure onto it. Peter looked back over at Loos. “Would it be alright if a college of mine, Doctor JellySkin came in to observe?-“. Joe turned his head over to Peter looking into his eyes. “Yeah, sure”. Joe nodded facing back over to Loos his words heard like he had lost them. “Sure thing”. Loos smiled back feeling a sense of love between them both that he never had.

An hour later Doctor JellySkin was in the room sitting at the back behind the camera, Peter was in a different seat on the left and Joe was in the longer chair between Peter. Loos began to speak to Joe. “5…. 4…..3….. Deeper, deeper your totally relaxed 2 and 1 so when was the last time you had trouble sleeping”. Loos said focusing his attention to Joe. Joe closed his eyes, feeling a bad sensation in his mind that he had to mutter some words. “Last night”. Joe said lying on his back with this eyes closed and his hands beside him. “And do you remember seeing anything unusual last night?”. “No”. Joe muttered in a stern voice. “Tell me about the man”. “So tall, fluffy hair, his- his eyes are big like, I don’t know doesn’t look like a normal man”. Joe inhaled taking a deep breath in clenching his fingers as a bit of sweat rolled down his face, then slowly breathing out and in but, a tad fast than normal. “Joe”. Joe started moving his head side to side vigorously “There is no man!”. Joe said still moving his head from side to side as dribble was slowly going out of his mouth. “Honey, honey wake up you hear that wake up-“. Peter was looking scared at the moment, his heart rate was up nearly coming out from his body because he has never seen Joe do that before. “- Heee isn’t wakening up…….. Someone is outside the door”. Joe took another big breath in clenching his arms up to his chest as the room changed its atmosphere very quickly and Peter, Doctor JellySkin and Loos could feel the change. “Tell me what you see”. Loos says to Joe. “Someone isn’t there”. Joe says breathing out. “Can you see who it is?”. “No, what I know what it is, they come all the time since I was 9”. “What?-“. Loos looked blank. “- What are they?”. Loos continued. “Its gonna open the door…….. It gets in but, it doesn’t set off the alarm”. Joe continues talking but, they couldn’t understand what he was saying.

Peter had his hand up against his mouth getting worried for Joe. Joe starts freaking out and sounds like he is being chocked or drowning noise with bubbles coming out from his mouth as his eyes were white and rolled back, he started moving his legs a bit, Joe had his hands up at his chest “Aaaah!”. Joe said still with his eyes closed. “Hey Joe I’m gonna count to 3 and you’re gonna wake up 1, 2 –“. Joe was getting worse “3……….. Joe ………..Joe …………Joe!”.

Joe awoke up heavily breathing with wide eyes and a sense of hearing that invaded him quickly. Joe tried to control himself, he looked around the room, he felt like he was going to be sick, Joe jolted up, he lent against the wall and coughed up some vomit up onto the floor with his hands on the wall. Peter suddenly got up then Loos and Doctor JellySkin grabbed some tissues. Peter placed his hand on Joe’s back. “Here you go”. The doc said walking over to Joe giving him some tissues while Peter was holding Joe firmly on the arm. Joe grabbed the tissues from him.

Eventually Joe sat back down with Peter by his side. “Its unbelievable, it doesn’t make any sense”. Joe shook his head whipping his mouth with the tissue while catching his breath. Loos couldn’t believe what had just happened before his eyes he was completely speechless. “ Joe, you don’t have to rush, whenever you’re ready you can tell us what you saw”. Doctor JellySkin spoke for Loos. Joe breathed out stretching his arms out un-tightening his bones in his body. “Who is it?”. Loos finally got the courage to speak. “Its not from here”. Loos tilted his head. “What do you mean?”. He questioned. “Well, I can see all these hospital utensils and a man in a lab coat, I couldn’t see his face……..The worst part was that he was speaking to me…….The voice, it was saying it in a different language, I thought I knew that voice somewhere like I had seen him somewhere before and the words he spoke are familiar language……… He like talks to you, you hear it, he also talks inside your mind like your connected or something and it takes me away where I can’t remember where it has taken me, I can’t remember what they do to me its just like we clicked or something…..”. “Ok Joe that is enough for today”. Loos muttered as he wrote some notes down on the paper. Peter then reaches over, places his hand on Joe’s forehead moving a strand of hair away from his face, Joe was looking at Peter with those beautiful eyes “I am so sorry”. Joe smiled as a small tear crept down his already red face. “Its all right”. Peter whispered. “Joe, under the circumstances I’m gonna contact your focus to let him know that we have made contact, let him know that we have had this session”. Peter moved his arm away and faced Loos as did Peter. “Yeah please do”. “Ok”. “I don’t know what he did but, he did what he did”. “Why?”. Loos said in a calm voice. “You have to have seen it to know what I am going through felt it, hear it what it is the worse you could ever imagine”.

It went quiet for a while, Peter held Joe’s hand softly. “Come on babe, lets go home…….. Where going home”. Joe said in a stern voice as Peter looked at him in concern. Peter said standing and moving to the door, Joe stood up as did Loos and the Doctor JellySkin. Joe headed out of the door following Peter behind him and the Doc closed the door. “What the hell was that?”. He spoke firmly “Well, I think it is something to do with the house or him like it could be a demon in side of Mr Joe MacMillian’’. “What a spirit?”. “Yeah by the things that have been happening to him it sound like it is or could be that he is getting possessed and looks like Joe isn’t telling it all to me or Peter I can feel something he is not telling the full story”. Loos said folding his arms………………….

12.00pm

Peter was fast asleep in his flat in his small bed that was just long enough for his legs to reach the end. Salmon was at the foot of the front door jumping up and down at the door knob, he was trying to get outside. Salmon tried a couple of times, he finally was able to open the door free and he stepped out and walked near the steps of the small sized porch. He lifted his head into the air sniffing the cold breeze brush against his silky fur. He loved that moment. He then looked straight ahead in the direction of the path that directed his eyes towards the Asylum. Salmon thought for a moment, he felt a very sudden hard breeze that felt like he was getting a gravitational pull like he wanted to go to there so, he did.

Salmon ran the long strenuous length all the way to the Asylum as fast as his rocket fueled legs could carry him even though he didn’t dare to stop at all. Once he reached the location. He didn’t show a sweat.

12.30pm

Salmon got up from his position, he sniffed in the cold breeze and he smelt something good. (Wonder what that could be). Salmon thought, he walked along the Asylum sniffing the around, he reached to a point where it seemed the ground had been moved, it had a lily over the top of the ground, Salmon started digging lightly, he came to a bit of soft fur, he lightly grabbed the fluff ball with his teeth and pulled out a live mouse that was shocked to see a big creature but, it didn’t run away as most mice do. Salmon looked at the little mouse as it was cleaning its self from the dirt as little partials of dirt from the mouse flew off in different directions. Salmon was amused by the little mouse, he sat there watching the mouse do its thing completely forgetting why was he going to the Asylum.

6.00am

On the dot Peter slumbered out from his bed, he rolled the covers off him, he waited to be seen by this very happy Salmon but, Peter stood up from his bed trying to startle Salmon is he was still asleep but, he was nowhere in sight, Peter stretched his arms out and yawned. Peter slowly headed into the kitchen to see if he was there. “Salmon!”. Peter called out looking around the room waiting for little pitter patters or even heavy breaths but, no he didn’t hear or see him but, as he looked at the front door he saw that the door was wide open. (OMG! we have been burgled!). He thought frantically looking around the room once more checking if anything had been stolen but, no nothing was taken except for Salmon.

6.30am

Peter had been calling for Salmon out in the yard, his favourite park but, no sign of him. Peter now sat on the kitchen bench with his phone beside him, it started to ring, Peter looked over to his phone, he saw the caller ID was Joe’s. (Hm, wonder what he wants). He thought pressing the phone to answer button and placed the mobile against his hear. “Hello, Joe. How can I help you……..He what?............Oh my-“. Peter frowned listening more of Joe’s words.

That night Peter had spent the rest of the day away from Joe. Joe couldn’t understand him, he tried talking to him but, it just emerged into a small fight of words that both of them regret but, never owned up to it yet.

Peter was alone in his master bedroom that had no sent of master in it. The walls were plastered white, the floor was carpeted with a creamed color and the bed was grey. Peter looked up at the ceiling feeling a pain in his chest, he just had his first fight with Joe since for a while now. Peter sighed looking to the locked door of his room wondering what Joe would be doing right now even a sudden thought of what could Salmon be doing right now, he was very quiet in the night.

Peter slipped out from his bed, he pulled the grey sheet from his body, he placed his feet onto the floor hearing the boards beneath the carpeted floor creek, he headed for the door, once he was at his door he stopped, he placed his head against the door, he took small intakes of air, he placed his ear on the cold door hearing nothing, a small smile crepes onto his face then hie frowned hearing someone was in the kitchen touching some pots and pans.

Peter immediately unlocked the door, he opened the door with the twist of his left wrist, walked straight into the kitchen with the light on but, nobody was there. Peter looked around and called out. “Joe, are you there?”. He spoke out knowing Joe doesn’t actually know where he lives but, he thought he will give it a chance but, there was no answer. (Mm where did he go?). Peter thought walking more into the kitchen, he placed a hand on the dining room table pulling his hand along as he reached the sink he stopped and just listened for a moment.

There was nothing, no sound at all in the house. Peter was confused. Peter then walked off into the small lounge seeing there was Salmon sitting on the sofa sitting their peacefully. Peter walked over to Salmon with a smile on his face but, Salmon changed tactics. He began to growl and snarl at him. Peter thought he was playing a game with him. Peter placed his hand forward, Salmon moved away from him running back into his room, the door closed from behind him and then it went silent again.

Peter felt cold in his heart.

27/1/2016   
3.00am

Peter woke up at around 3.02am in the morning he couldn’t get Joe out from his head of what happened today. Also accompanying his thoughts he felt a weird vibe around he that he didn’t like so he faced the door knowing that Salmon was still their beneath him lying under his bed.

Peter slowly moved his hand across the bed and close to the edge of the bed, he let Salmon lick his rough hand as Peter felt the softness of Salmon’s smooth tongue touch his rough skin feeling the reassurance of the feeling that something living is communicating to you in a protective feeling that melted his heart as a small tear formed around his eyes. “I have to apologize to Joe….”.

*Flash back start*

Date: 2001

“Hi, do I have any messages?”. He asked walking in wearing casual clothing, holding a case, dark black hair tied in a ponytail walking to the main desk, there was a man their sitting at the desk. “No but Mr Serafinowicz is waiting for you in your office”. He said passing a file to Loos.

Loos walked into his office. “Hi, Mr. Serafinowicz, sorry I’m late”. He said placing the file on the table in front of him as he was sitting in the lounge area, Loos walked over to the lounge, he sat on a single person leather sofa chair holding a pen and paper in hand, Mr. Serafinowicz today was wearing a fashionable blue shirt, car-key pants, brown shoes and he had short cut brown hair. Loos grabbed a tape recorder, placed it into the machine, pressed it down, pressed play, then grabbed his paper and pen again and faced him. “How are you?”. He questioned. “I am ok”. “How have you been sleep?”. Loos said as he started writing on the pad “Ah, its ah worse, I wake up in the middle of the night, almost every night and um I just lie their”. “What time does this normal happen? Normal occurs?”. “Ah around 3am in the morning”. “There is nothing unusual, waking you up?”. “No nothing but, their just is, there is one thing, there is a man at my window holding a bunny that is a toy”. “A man with a bunny? Toy!”.

*Flash back end*

On Saturday Joe went to a physic alone. Joe started to speak. “Hours, ah no matter what I did, it wouldn’t move or run away, it wasn’t scared of me”. The camera panned again to the right back to Loos “What was it doing?”. “It was just staring at me”. “Have you ever seen it before?”. “Yeah when I was 9”. “That was the first time?”. “Yes, I guess I have seen it a lot”. “How much is a lot?”. “Every night this week or in the morning when there is light”. “Every night, you mean every time you go to bed”. “I think it came inside”. “Was your window open?”. “Ah no, there is no windows where I live”. “Wonder how it got in?”. Loos questioned. “I don’t know, I remember it looking down on me”. “Over your bed?”. “Yeah, I think so, its really hard to remember, its almost like, like it didn’t happen, like you know in a dream, like I just dreamt it”. Joe said looking at Loos. “Um, can you come see me tomorrow?”. “Sure if you’re sure if its important”. “I do think it is important and its nothing to be alarmed at, at all but, there have been some strange quinces here and I just feel like I need to try something new-“. Joe nodded his head as he lightly licked his lips. “What do you mean?”. “You’re not the first patient who has had the same experience or ever worse in your case like this, I am surprised that you’re still a live”. “What? Who were the other people?”. “Well lets just say there was one in, I can’t remember but, I know the name of the man who requested me as their therapist. He was the son of Peter Serafinowicz, he never stated his name and I respected that”. Joe looked away feeling the re-occurrence of a single night flashed before him. Loos sensed something so he spoke out. “Are you alright, Joe?”. Joe looked quickly back over at him. “Yes, yeas I am fine”. He spoke quickly. “He is dead man now by a man that was never caught by the police. So, skip to now, you have it, I don’t know why though but, does the man hold a bunny in his hand”. Joe’s eyes widen. “No, he doesn’t”. Joe said looking at Loos….

28/1/2016

In the early morning Salmon had just arrived at the Asylum, he was sniffing the ground, he reached closer to the porch, he sensed that tingle sensation that ran down the back of his spine once more making him want to go into the house. So, Salmon slowly walked into the Asylum, once he was in he started howling at the entrance to wait and see if anybody would answer to him.

About five minutes in of intense howls, his throat was getting a tad sore from the vibration track down his lungs the door for no apparent reason slightly unlocked from the inside with a little ‘Click’ sound that animated through the house as the sound bounced off in different directions off the walls and thought the house disappearing off as the sound disappeared.

Salmon stood there at the foot of the door looking at the bleak texture of the house as the light shined behind him. Salmon slowly walked into the house with his tail wagging from behind, he was in the Asylum the door slowly closed from behind him not startling Salmon and he walked in. Salmon then wondered off through the labyrinth of hallways that lead him straight to cell '999' Joe’s cell.   
As he reached the door, the door slowly opened peacefully as if the wind blew it, Salmon ran in happily jumping around as his paws hit on the concreted flooring and he rolled around he didn’t realize that someone was asleep on the bed.

A few minutes in his fun off running around Salmon then lingered over near close to the single bed that looked great to jump on so, he did. He struggled to climb onto the bed so, that took a while for him to get up on it. Once he was finally up on it, his eyes went wide, he froze in his position and he finally noticed that there was a human lying there on the bed sound asleep. The light in the room suddenly flickered on above Salmon and Joe. Salmon slowly moved over to Joe, he placed his left paw on Joe’s shoulder touching his soft bare skin.

Joe on the other hand, he was in deep sleep, he came too, he felt a soft touch on his right shoulder, he held his breath in fearing for the worst, he opened his eyes right away looking directly at Salmon then he breathed out with a sigh and a small smile on his face. “Salmon, what are you doing here? Your master would be worried about you, also how the hell did you get into the house?. I swore I locked the door”. Joe questioned Salmon knowing he wouldn’t get a reply back.

Joe and Salmon where still sitting in bed, Joe reached over to his phone, he dialed Peter’s number, he placed the phone against his ear and waited for Peter to pick up the phone. (Please pick up the phone please). “You do realize this is six am in the morning”. Joe heard Peter’s tired tone through the phone. “Yeah, I know. Look. Salmon has come over again for the second time, why is he coming over into my house?”. “Really. I don’t have a clue. I don’t know what to do with him, why is he coming over to you’re house?”. “Maybe he is drawn to something that is here”. “So you’re saying like a certain spirit called Adam huh?”. “Maybe-“. Peter then butted in. “Well, I’m coming to pick him up”. “Alright”. Joe turned of the phone and sighed. He thought this was going to be a bad convocation but, it turned out well but, now he has to face him and that was going to be hard.

Meanwhile Peter just hooked Salmon on the lead, he was getting into the car but, Salmon had other plans he did not want to go into the car, he was pulling on the leash and he tried to get away from Peter. “ Salmon, get here now!”. He demanded. Salmon didn’t listen to him. Peter tried to catch him, he accidentally let go of the leash from his hands but, Salmon’s mood changed drastically, he turned towards Peter and latched tightly onto Peter’s hand in the same spot he did once before, his hand began to draw blood out from the piercing teeth marks making Peter squirm in his position. Peter whined in pain swearing at Salmon, he placed his hand against his chest feeling the pain began to start.

Meanwhile Joe stood at the entrance of the door hearing a weird noise that came from inside the house, Joe turned around from his position facing the innards of the big room. (Wonder what that could be?). Joe thought. Joe walked over to Peter’s car, he hopped in, Peter was already in the car, he looked over at Joe. “What are you doing?”. “Making sure you get home safe”. “Why?”. Joe didn’t answer so, Peter let it slide for the time being.   
That night Peter, Joe and Salmon arrived back at Peter’s flat. Once they were pulled up in the garage Peter looked over at Salmon in the back. “You have been a very bad boy, you’re staying outside to night”. Peter then removed himself from the car carrying Salmon into the house as Joe slowly followed suite from behind.

Once they got into the flat Peter knelt down and placed Salmon onto the ground, Peter stood back up and walked off into the kitchen. Joe stood there still just looking around the small flat. There was no life in it just white splattered walls and a mixture of grey shades in various parts of the room.

Joe looked up from his position in the direction of Peter trying to lighten up the current mood. “Hey, honey”. Joe smiled waiting for a response but, in the end he didn’t get one. Peter was no longer in the room with him. “Honey”. Joe called out one last time and started to look for him.

Joe went up to the outside window, he saw Peter was out there in the rain tying up Salmon to the post that was in the middle of the ground. Peter walked back in as water was dripping from his hair. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Putting Salmon out there in the rain?”. Joe completely changed his tone of voice. “Well he needs to learn his manners”. Peter said closing the door from behind, then he faced Joe, they both meet eye to eye. “But thats not going to teach him anything!!!”. Joe said as he rested his hand on his forehead as he tried to get through to Peter. “But, that is what my father had told me to do”. Joe suddenly looked away for a moment. Peter tilted his head to the left feeling a sense of coldness had brushed over Joe. “Are you ok?”. Peter asked in concern.

Peter let Joe stay for dinner. It was very quiet at the small cramped dinner table. They both ate their food peacefully. Peter tried to not look at Joe as they ate. In-between mouthfuls of food in the piece Joe could hear Salmon howling above the rain, he was whimpering outside in the cold wet rain feeling little droplets hit him hard as small tears formed around his left eye into a huge tear that ran down his cheek.

Joe nor Peter couldn’t take the silence. Joe looked over at Peter for a split second showing a smile, a faint one from Peter showed back sensing Peter liked this, neither of them talked, they both knew that they were sorry for what happened but, they both decided that night in silence that they wouldn’t speak of it.   
Later into the night Joe had left to go back home. They both thought it would be best to have some time apart for now.   
I miss you. I miss not touching each other. Not seeing each other, not breathing in each other. I want you. All the time. No one else. The best way to predict the future is to create it. We do not choose the one we fall in love with, our perception of happiness is our own and is determined by what we experience.

11.30pm

Cameron walked down onto the main floor seeing Joe was resting on the sofa. Joe turned in her direction hearing someone walk into the space. “Hey, where are you off to?”. Joe questioned seeing Cameron was all dressed up. Cameron put on a brave face. “I am going out tonight”. “I can see that, with who?”. “I’m just going out alone”. Cameron walked passed Joe heading for the front door wondering why he stopped asking questions, she decided to carry on, she removed her hand, twisted the door knob and walked out from the door. Once it closed. Joe spoke again. “Be safe”. He whispered huffing eyeing up the book in his hand, his eyes latched onto the word getting more engrossed into the book.

12.00pm

Cameron had arrived at a night club. Cameron headed into the club passing groups of girls. First of Cameron headed straight to the bar, she orded one shot of tequila instantly sculling it down feeling she was completely obnoxious to everybody, she faced the crowed before her, she began to scan the circumference of the night club trying to see anyone in particular, the lights above her turned to a florescent blue highlighting the people into her vision, the music bounced in tune with people bouncing to the beat on the bottom ground, her eyes trailed up to the upper deck, her heart beated with happiness seeing a familiar person sitting with a group of people.

Then all of a sudden, he heart stopped beating, her eyes flickered slowly honing in on what she saw before her. Ruby was up on the top balcony kissing another girl, one of the guys in the group called out to Ruby, Ruby turned her head into the direction on the dance floor spotting Cameron looking at her. Cameron felt instantly betrayed, Ruby spotted her seeing she didn’t look happy at all, Cameron turned her head away, Ruby stood up, Cameron started evacuating the club, Ruby then removed herself from the group and chased after Cameron.

Outside of the club Ruby reached out her arm and held onto Cameron’s hand, Cameron felt a hand grab hers, she turned around meeting Ruby’s shocked eyes, Ruby meet Cameron’s crying eyes. “Get away from me!”. Cameron voiced out. Ruby held on tighter seeing that people began to listen on in. Ruby moved closer to Cameron. “What did you see?”. Ruby questioned. “You well, intrully now what you did. I saw you kissing a girl”. “Wait a minute, I never knew you would be attracted to me instantly-“. Cameron frowned feeling used at this point. “Wow, you mean where not in love!”. Cameron pushed Ruby out of her way leaving Ruby all alone.

12.20pm

Cameron stood at the foot of the front door to Joe's Asylum. She felt sadness in her heart, she wondered if Joe would give her safety and affection she needed and the hope of something good will come out of this. Cameron removed her free left hand, her fingertips held onto the door knob, her wrist twisted to the right unlatching the hinges from the door, a warm blast of air invaded her and the tips of her hair flew about her. Her eyes casted in looking about the dim lit room seeing Joe was still laid out on the sofa. Joe moved his face to the sound of the door opening seeing Cameron was back. " You got home fast, is everything ok?". Joe swiveled his feet onto the ground feeling the cold concrete connect to his skin giving him a quick burst of coldness, he faced Cameron's direction with wonder in his eyes.

There was a sudden pause. Joe scanned his eyes over at Cameron seeing her body erupt before his eyes that came to his senses sensing sadness was around. Cameron came forth with a quivering mouth and visible shivers amongst her spine wanting to feel something. Cameron tilted her head down seeing parts of her blond stands of hair parting a gap before her eyes giving a clear view at Joe. Their eyes meet. "I was in the wrong-". Cameron breathed out heavily controlled with hidden emotion. "- Ruby she was kissing another girl I thought she loved me-". Cameron evoked a sudden whimper out into the open. Joe wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close feeling her body latch onto his soft skin.

Cameron wrapped her hands around Joe's shoulders feeling the safety she needed, she rested her chin upon Joe's head breathing in and out calmly through her nostrils closing her eyes for a second taking this beautiful moment in. Cameron then removed her hands towards the edges of Joe's shoulder tapping them lightly with the tips of her fingers getting Joe's attention. Their eyes met once more. Cameron eyes were full of hurt. Joe's eyes were full of kindness in the bottom of his heart. Cameron opened her mouth taking a breath full of air.

In a spur of the moment of silence between them both Cameron moved forward taking up Joe’s space invading his personal atmosphere into her own. She took it in her own hands feeling the sudden burst of anger amongst the hidden vibes Joe’s body pulsated forward, his hand covered his mouth instantly hiding his mouth, his brows thickened curling downloads looking at Cameron in anger, his eyes thick and wide stayed still like a un-beating heart. Cameron’s expression collapsed before her wheeling his sides of her mouth down from her happy jester. Her look gave not emotion towards Joe. (Is this even Joe anymore? Who has he become).Cameron thought un-hooking her pouted lips from her droopy lips, her hands maneuvered away from her front hiding them self away from Joe locking in place behind her back, her eyes swelled up with water with a bitten lip to prove her emotions were right. Joe took a quiet glance at her, he relaxed his brows and he opened his emotionless mouth “We can’t do this”. He blinked his eyes shedding a voice of a whisper across the span width of the distance between them both giving Cameron a cold shoulder.

Cameron sprung her hands out from beside her, her brows narrowed, she inhaled deep and spoke in an aggressive tone directly into Joe’s direction. “But, what about before you meet Peter! What was that about!”. Cameron placed her hands back to her side waiting patiently to get a response. “Joe……Is this how you feel?”. Cameron added speaking softer with un-hinged brows as they were relaxed upon her face.

Joe faced away giving Cameron the cold shoulder hearing a faint sound at the door making him turn his eyes towards the faint sounds of feet outside. The door instantly swung open, Joe frowned. “I have to get my own key”. He voiced out meeting a familiar face that looked shocked, Joe turned his attention back over to Cameron. “Leave”. Cameron gasped relaxing her shoulders looking back over at Joe not seeing who was the person at the front door, on the other hand a not confused Ruby stood at the front of the door not standing in the middle of the convocation. “Leave”. Joe spoke again. “What!”. Cameron breathed out. “-Is that it, is that all you’re going to say”. Cameron breathed out again feeling a flush of red wash over her face. Cameron suddenly heard a third breath invade her ears, her eyes followed suite towards the door seeing Ruby there. “What are you doing here?”. Cameron questioned. Not getting a response quickly Joe butted in again taking a step forward closer towards Cameron getting her full attention again. Cameron shivered in her spot feeling Joe’s atmosphere consume her. “LEAVE NOW!-“. Joe pointed towards the door with narrowed brows and deep breaths escaping from his flared like nostrils.

Cameron unhinged the sides of her shoulders relaxing her head, she tilted her head down and she began to take a few steps forward heading towards the door passing Ruby. Ruby followed her gaze in silence, once she passed Ruby dared not to look at Joe, Ruby swiped away from the door closing it from behind, Joe suddenly knelt to the ground with a huff escaping from his opened mouth, his head was held high keeping his emotions in tact with one thought appearing before his lips. ( Years from now. I hope we are still in each others lives).

5/2/2016  
3.00am

Just on the floor near Joe’s bed his phone began to ring, a breath invaded the air entering his lungs, his ears came immune to the blaring sound, Joe rolled over near the corner of the bed, he slopped his hand into the direction of his mobile, his fingertips began to crawl like a spider in mid-air trying to find the mobile, they caught on it, he placed his hand back with the mobile in hand, pressed the talk button without looking at the caller ID as he could barely see it since it was a pitch black room and placed it against his ear speaking first into it. “Yeah-“. He yawned. “- Hello?”. He added adjusting his tired eyes to the darkness around him. Joe didn’t get a response but, all he could hear where faint breaths coming through the mobile. He knew who they belonged too. “Peter-“. Joe sighed his mouth away from the mobile. “- Is something up?”. He sounded concerned for him since they hadn’t talked in seven days and this was the official contact they had since. A breath entered the mobile again. “Will you come over and hold me?”. “Come to me instead”. There was silent for a moment. Then a whispere came though. “Yes. Of course”. Peter hanged up the phone. Joe flipped his phone onto the bed sighing. (Wonder what changed his mind? What does he had planned?). Joe thought getting up since he was wide awake now.

4.00am

Peter reached Joe’s house full of nerves. He stood at the front door, he slung out his fingertips onto the door tapping it twice, he then shortly afterwards heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door, Joe unlocked and opened the door seeing Peter standing their alone. “Hi”. Was the first thing Joe said. Joe took Peter’s hand. “Come on in-“. Joe spoke softly closing the door from behind Peter, Joe then looked back at Peter with a question. “-Right, whats happened?”. Peter slung his right arm over Joe’s shoulder, then he moved his down to Joe’s waist as his other hand followed suite and his head rested upon Joe’s chest. “Whats happened, Peter?”. “Nothing”. Peter answered back. Joe wrapped his hands around Peter. “We’re just going to stand here for a moment”. Peter said whispering against Joe’s chest feeling Joe’s head resting against his and the faille intake and exhale of his breath brushing past his ears. “Yes. Peter, has something happened?”. Joe asked again seeing if he would get an answer this time. A moan came out from Peter’s mouth squeezing his arms more around Joe. “No. We’re just going to stand here a moment”. Peter spoke trailing his left hand upon Joe’s left shoulder taking small breaths in and out.

For a while they stood in silence. Joe looked down not wanting to speak yet. This time Peter trailed wither of his hands up along Joe’s back right up to his shoulders, Joe motioned his head up feeling Peter’s hands move, Peter moved his face towards Joe seeing his nose fitted perfectly just under his chin and in the gap of the neck beneath it. In a slow nervous motion with the tell tell signs of Peter’s breath he slowly tilted his mouth to Joe’s neck pressing his soft lips, Joe took small breaths in opening his mouth to gain air when he needed too, Joe opened his mouth a bit more turning into the direction of Peter’s side cheek aliening up his jaw to Peter’s, Joe’s nose pressed along Peter’s cheek smelling his cologne, their mouths came into position taking small touches of the upper lip and the bottom lips pressing them together with a gap in the middle taking it very slowly, on the side of Joe’s right Peter’s fingertips embedded in once pushing down on his skin then realizing at the right moment when he took a breath from the parted lips and he inhaled again.

Peter unlocked his lips looking at Joe with opened eyes still holding onto Joe. “We need to talk-“.Peter felt Joe’s hands slip away from him back into his pockets, Joe took a step back. “About what?”. Peter looked away for a moment taking some time to think in the silence. Peter looked back at him. “Do you think we could just cool it”. Joe frowned moving in his position to his left leaning more onto one side. “What do you mean, cool it”. He spoke in a deep tone. Peter nodded. “Just like I said. Cool it”. “Why?”. Joe removed his hands out with a jester of them showing before Peter then hiding back into his pockets his shoulders held up straight connecting to his head. Peter sighed looking away from him for the second time giving the vibe of a cold shoulder to him.

Meanwhile Will was sat at the top of the stairs in silence seeing they both had no idea that he was sitting there. He kept quiet patiently waiting and watching if he needed to intervene the situation.

Peter looked back over at Joe was a worried emotion beginning to show. “ I just can’t figure out….”. he turned his eyes to the left. “Look at me, tell me”. Joe whispered talking one step forward towards Peter keeping his hands in place. Peter sighed looking back into Joe’s concerned eyes of his. “I just can’t figure out what we’re doing. I can’t- I want to know why you have chosen me, other than over Cameron and the rest of the people in the world”. Peter looked away again walking around Joe as he stood still for a moment.

Will looked on feeling the sense of sadness between them both he silently lent forward placing either of his hands up holding his head up as his elbows rested on top of his knee caps taking each breath slowly.

“What the hell am I doing here then”. Peter looked back at Joe again with an intense stare upon him that Joe couldn’t take his eyes off of him. “You are very beautiful but, I really want to tell you that is it ok that you don’t want to be with me. Its fine. Its perfectly all right. If its because you don’t love me-“. Peter breathed out. “- it is not all right….if its because you’re confused as hell. Because if so I’ll go mad.”. Peter took a gulp of his own saliva taking a moment to himself. Joe took a lunge forward. “But-“. He was immediately pushed back by Peter’s hand. Peter began to point at Joe with his left index finger. “I don’t know what you want with me-“. Peter placed his hand back down onto his side taking a gasp of air feeling his emotions burst out onto the for front of his eyes. “What do you want with me? What do you want with me? Eh?”. He babbled with his dropping mouth and a slice of a tear feel down from his cheek. “You don’t know. Because you are spoilt as hell!”. Peter narrowed his eyebrows seeing a look of disbelief upon Joe’s face.

Peter took a step forward towards him. “You are so bloody spoilt. You said ‘Come here, I want you’-“. Peter walked right up into Joe’s face. “Lovely. Take him!”. Peter lowered hit tone into a softer one, he placed his fingers upon the side of Joe’s face gently caressing his skin. “Then you changed your mind-“. Peter removed his hand looking down towards the ground. Peter looked back into Joe’s eyes speaking something Joe never expected her would say. “I love you”. Peter backed off a bit clearing his nostrils with a inhale of his own breath. “Right, there I said it”. Peter began to turn away from Joe.

Will instantly stood up holding his breath in seeing what was going to happen next.

Joe moved over to Peter, he cupped his face on either side. “Peter, please”. “What do you want?”. “I can’t lose you”. Joe reached over and pecked Peter on the cheek. “What? To kiss?”. Peter said backing away seeing he was now in Joe’s grasp. “To hold me, even?”. Peter bellowed down feeling his head fattened into Joe’s grasp again, Joe wrapped his hands around Peter’s shoulder keeping him in close. “I’ve been missing you”. Joe whispered. ”I have been missing you too”. Peter whispered back.

4.50am

Peter stood near the door, he diverted his eyes to the set of stairs from behind seeing Will was now sat at the last step, his eyes linked back up with Joe seeing he hadn’t noticed that Will was sitting behind him. Peter opened his mouth. “Is anyone else here?”. “What!”. Joe quickly spoke pulling his hands out from his pockets rubbing the side of his leg on either side in nervousness. Joe moved his left hand upon his neck rubbing it slightly. “Well-“. Joe moved to the left keeping his eye contact with Peter. “-Will, he is here”. “Why is that?”. Peter questioned. “Well, he wanted to stay and finish what we started”. Joe folded his arms before him standing still before Peter not knowing what to do next.  
Peter changed the subject again. “What are you going to do about Cameron?”. “Nothing”. Joe spoke back giving a quick response. “What are we going to do about us?”. Peter questioned taking one step closer towards Joe away from the door. “Where have you been all week?”. Joe questioned standing completely still. Peter nodded. “I have been working on things”. “I thought – I thought you’d gone away”. “No”. Peter softly whispered shaking his head. “- I sleep during the day”. Peter added. Joe unfolded his arms to his side approaching a smile around his mouth. “We just had sex a few times-“. Joe moved to the left of Peter standing beside him and he turned his head into the direction of him. “- Come on. I didn’t think it would have been a regular thing-“. Peter stopped Joe in his tracks slapping his hand onto his face, Peter pulled away from him making the distance between them both unbearable. Joe wanted to be close to him even Peter wanted too is well.

Joe felt the harsh slap across his face hit his skin, Joe didn’t move a muscle, Peter was right to be mad at him and he owe that. “I have a hard time getting attached”. Joe spoke turning his head towards Peter seeing he had moved away further. Peter nodded his head. “I can understand, its not easy to be a couple”. Joe walked over towards Peter right up into his face, Joe never strayed his eye contact away from him, neither did Peter, Joe wrapped his hands around Peter, seeing he didn’t move away this time, Joe’s face softened his eyebrows, his eyes began to show a glossy film over them, hie heart began to beat slowly feeling the heavy weight he bared around it, he opened his mouth to speak. “I miss touching each other, seeing each other-“. His left hand held around Peter’s back slowly caressing his covered skin. “- Breathing in each others sent-“. Joe closed his eyes producing a salty tear escaping from his eyelids and then he opened his eyes again. “- I want you all the time. No one else-“. Joe gulped. “- I miss everything. But,-“. Joe paused seeing a quiver of fright in Peter’s wide eyes seeing a slither of glossy film over them too with a hint of paint in it. “- I have to say, I miss this a lot-”. Joe paused placing his head upon Peter’s shoulder rubbing his hands on either side of Peter. Joe felt another tear feel down his cheek. “-Let me touch you”. He added with a whisper looking back into Peter’s eyes.

For a while it was great but, Peter on the other hand wanted a moment to think. Peter removed himself away from Joe, Joe’s heart broke instantly placing his hands back into his pocket. “Are you with me?”. Joe questioned looking like a poor sod had lost something he wanted, he had. Peter looked to the left seeing there was a music player beside him, he turned over to it wanting to clear his mind of thoughts and forget everything he had known.  
Peter looked back at Joe. Peter looked into Joe’s sobbing eyes of his feeling his heart saunter with hurt. “I can’t be a possession but, I know you want me to be”. Joe moved forward in silence hearing the music blare behind him, he took a step to the right away from Peter still with his eyes connected towards his. “Stay”. Peter mouthed hesitant towards of his own lips mouthing out the words hearing nothing but, the music in the background playing softly. Joe looked at him for a moment seeing Peter didn’t want him to leave.

Both Peter and Joe in unison walked up towards each other invading each others space. Peter opened his mouth to speak. “You move forward-“. Joe moved his hand around Peter’s waist pulling him in closer.”- I move backwards-“. Joe spoke next moving Peter against him so the now he was against the wall from behind. “- And together we make nothing at all”. They both spoke in unison.

In a flash you couldn’t tell who made the first move, they both locked each others lips together, Joe unlocked his lips moved his head back a little seeing Peter followed his movement, Peter then out of the blue started to take control of the situation. It had always been Joe but, this time it was going to be him.

Peter moved in close towards Joe kissing him on the lips a third time, Joe placed his hand around Peter’s shoulder, Peter lifted up Joe slightly moving him over to the wall behind him twirling around on one foot, Peter locked lips with Joe again, Joe placed his free hand onto the side of Peter’s face with a smile approaching, Peter pushed Joe into the wall lightly with a silent but, hearable thud of Joe’s back tapping the wall colliding his spine to the thickness of the concrete from behind, Peter instantly moved his mouth and headed straight for Joe’s neck instantly kissing and sucking lightly with his opened mouth on his soft skin. Joe turned his head to the left breathing out a moan, Peter moved his mouth to Joe’s head kissing on top of it while Joe fondled with his hands unzipping the front of Peter’s skinny jeans, Joe hooked his hand around Peter’s back removed the first layer of his trousers down feeling the pants loosen around Peter’s waist, Peter then held either of his hands underneath Joe’s thighs lifting him off from the ground pressing his body more into the concrete, Joe opened his mouth and breathed out with pure desire while holding either of his hands around Peter’s shoulder seeing he could actually lift him where in this instance Joe would be doing the lifting but, not this time.   
Joe started kissing Peter while he began to press his lower torso into Joe making him whine a little with the sexual tension rising between them both, Peter moved his head to one side opening his mouth to breath taking continuous strides with his thighs moving them in and out feeling Joe’s hold on him tightened each time they reached the point of pleasure, Joe cocked his head back looking up at the ceiling above him taking deep breaths as Peter had his full control over him. Joe thighs hung out from Peter’s beck clinging onto his sides like a bare hugging a tree as Peter thrusted more harder into him holding Joe into place making sure with his left hand that hugged the shores of Joe’s neck so that he wouldn’t bang his own head into the concreted wall behind him.

On the other hand Will had now removed himself from the sight of this only moving his eyes away from the event before him, his back was full turned away only hearing the harsh evocative breaths of Joe and Peter in the background. The only question was on his mind was why didn’t he leave? Why did he just sat there and didn’t move what at a hold on him telling his mind to stay was it the out of the blue kiss from Joe?.

9/2/2016

*Nightmare Start*

Peter decided to get up from his position, he walked slowly over to the door, he touched the door knob twisting his wrist into the way of the door handle and pulled the door closer to him seeing it reveal something unpleasant. His eyes widened seeing Joe sprawled out onto the concreted floor before him covered in dabs of blood on his white singlet and Salmon was sitting right next to him wagging his tail happily like nothing had happened. But, what had happened was a mystery to Peter. “What happened here?”. Peter called out slowly gaining closer and closer towards Joe. Peter eventually reached Joe, he knelt down and started to get him up back onto his feet hooking his free hand around Joe’s waist clenching his fingertips into his singlet trying to get a better hold onto him seeing Joe wasn’t responding to his movements at all.

Out of exhaustion moving Joe to a safe place he called out again to him to see if he could hear him this time. “So, what happened here?”. Joe out from the corner of Peter’s vision started to respond to him clearing his throat with small amounts of blood leaking from his strands of hair fall right onto his face. “Well-“. He cleared his throat again. “- Salmon was all good but, when I got him on the leash it was like the atmosphere changed and he bit me on my hand as I was trying to get him to come to me”. Peter halted in his tracks placing a soft hand on Joe’s shoulder. “ You tried to walk him, nobody walks him, anyway it could have been the spirits”. “Peter, NO! it can’t be that you fool”. Peter removed himself from Joe detaching his arms around him seeing he could well on truly stand up by himself. “Hey-“. He called out. “- Why are you getting all angry all of a sudden?”. “Just let me be!”. Joe hissed back at Peter with an evil looking upon either of his eyes making Peter feel small in the situation. In one moment Peter grabbed onto Salmon hooking the leash around the neck and haled him and Salmon out from where Joe was heading towards his car with on more words coming back from his tightly locked up mouth.

*Nightmare End*   
3.00am

Peter woke up suddenly breathing heavily, his eyes flashed open in a still state but, his eye sockets scanned the circumference of the room making sure nothing odd was around him. His eyes eventually reached the edges of the bed seeing his feet where hung over the bed a little bit too far for his liking. Peter then thought of a quote as his mind began to skim through some events that he had seeing in some horror movies the night before. (Blanket off. Too hot. Blanket off too cold. One leg out perfect. Until the demon from paranormal activity grabs it and drags you through the hall). Peter pulled either of his feet making his knees press against his bare chest tightly under the covers feeling a bit safe for now. Peter began to gradually keeping one eye open throughout the rest of the night to make sure he wouldn't get that same night mare of the fact of getting scared again.

6.00am

That morning Peter was upright and early he was in the main floor of the building sitting on the floor since Joe hadn’t sorted out some actual furniture in for this place. He began to eat some yummy pancakes with eggs, bacon, hash brown and a jug of orange juice beside him. Joe was a foot beside him waiting for the toast, he turned around realizing Peter had a different amount of food today. “Wow, Peter you’re a hungry today”. Joe said now placing his toast onto a plate, Peter looked up from his position just taking a gulp of orange juice. “Ah, yeah I must be….”. Peter looked back down and carried on eating silently. “Mmmmm”. Joe hummed taking his first bit of the warmed up melted butter into his mouth.

12.00pm

Just after lunch Peter was nowhere in sight. Joe was sitting all alone on the sofa in the middle of the main floor room talking to Cameron briefly on his mobile. “So Cameron, Peter has been really distant lately, because he has been sleeping on this red sofa with Salmon instead of me for the past two nights. Am I doing something wrong…..Yeah but,-……Thanks. Do you think I should talk to him?....-“. Joe paused hearing the front door open and a heavy breath animated through the walls of the room. Joe turned his attention back to the mobile. “Hes back. I will talk to you later, thanks bye”. Joe quickly hung up the mobile seeing Peter walked into the room all sweaty with a;; the sweat running down his nose hearing the heavy breathes as he grabbed the white towel that sat just on the edge of the sofa into his hand and he immediately rubbed it all over his face. “Who were you talking too?”. Peter spoke softly with exhaustion in his breath taking a seat next to Joe facing him waiting for his response. “It was Cameron”. Joe smiled. “What about?”. Joe shrugged his shoulders. “Ah, just about what she was doing today”. Joe smiled as Peter immediately knew he was lying but, didn’t take it further yet.

Peter walked off with no word. Joe sensed he knew but, he didn’t know when he was going to speak about it.

That soon came to life.

At around night time Joe insisted for Peter to leave to have space between them both once again. Peter late at night was lying in his bed all alone even he knew that they both wanted to be with each other but, at the same time it was very hard for them both.

3.00am

Peter was lying there asleep at around 3.00am in the morning. It was still dark. Peter suddenly heard aloud bang that woke him straight up sitting up in a still position holding his breath in, his eyes darted around the room, his heart began to race but, then calmed down a little seeing nothing else had happened. (Wonder what that was). Peter thought. For reassurance he lied back down, closed his eyes, placed his left hand out from the covers hanging over the edge of the bed and instantly Salmon goes and licks his hand for comfort. This time when Peter thought Salmon’s licking was more smoother than before as the slimy tongue licked Peter’s soft skin it felt more better than before.

Once Peter felt safe he removed his hand feeling a bit cold and a bit reassured in the moment. Peter looked at his hand seeing it was really wet. A cold shiver went up his spine shacking him a little in his spot. Moments after Peter feel back down to sleep not taking any note of it.

6.00am

Peter was sitting in the lounge with his eyes closed in Loos room with the camera focusing on him. Loos began to speak softly. “Ok you’re doing good Peter, when I get to one you will be asleep, be very relaxed. Four, three, two….One………..Can you hear me?”. “Yes”. Peter spoke with a quick response. “When was the last time you had trouble sleeping?”. “Last night”. Peter answered back. “And did you see the man?”. “Yeah”. Peter nodded. “Good-“. Loos smiled. “- What did he look like? Peter”. He added. “I-I Don’t remember”. “You don’t remember? What the man looked like”. “No, I didn’t see the man anymore, its not there anymore”. “Did he run away?”. “No, I think its- I don’t really remember it, remember it ever being there”. Peter opened his eyes and looked directly at Loos.

Loos on the other hand hasn’t had this happen before in a session at all he became nerves about this one. “There is something outside my door, it going to open”. Peter inhaled the air into his lungs. “The door is opening….Oh my god…..No!”. he added. “Whats wrong?”. Loos states with concern in his voice. “Oh kiddy cow”. Peter said raising his voice, his heart rate was up, his eyes where wide saying no repeatedly. “Peter what is wrong?.. Peter when I count to three you will awaken-“. Pete is shouting out “No”. He moved out from his seat, Peter screams as he places his right arm over the sofa levering himself over the couch, hitting the lamp and the table by kicking his legs them scrambling on the floor heading to the wall. Peter struggled to get up as Loos got up and slowly walked over to him. “Its not happening its a memory its not real”. Loos said putting his hand out to comfort Peter. “It is real?”. Peter said calming down, he looked at the mess “Did I do that?”. He questioned to Loos. “Yeah you did Peter, but its ok”. Peter backed up away from Loos. “What did you see?”. “Nothing!”. “You said you saw something”. “No I , I didn’t see anything, I didn’t see anything”. “I am just trying to help you”. “If you wanna help me, get me out of this room”. Loos nodded to Peter. “ I need to go home”. Peter said still catching his breath “- I am ok, I am ok”. “Peter are you trying to convince me or you…….. Did you see what was bothering you waking you up at night?……… Did you see the man?”. Peter shook his head at him with a look of not wanting to answer him at the moment. “Can we talk about this……… Next time?”. Peter said breathing probable now and slowly heading for the door. “Yeah sure, talk to me when you need too”. “Yeah.Ok”. Peter said walking backwards to the door, Peter walked out of the door with Loos gaze following his every move.

Peter walked out from the place, pulled out his mobile and dialed Joe with a thought wondering if he would answer. A deep voice came through the phone. “Hey Peter, how was the session?”. “We need to talk in person”. “Sure, come on over”. “Great! See you soon”. Peter smiled hanging up closing the lid of the mobile placing it back into his pocket with a small smile on his face.

9.00am

While Joe and Peter where talking inside Cameron had come over to visit she sat outside with Salmon and Will leaving Peter and Joe for a while.

Cameron inhaled taking a pure blast of her cigarette smoke into her lungs then exhaling outwards opening her mouth seeing the fumes evaporate before her dazed eyes feeling a little bit down. In the mist of her thoughts she blurted out not knowing if Will would actually answer. “What is love?”. Cameron spoke taking another puff of her camel light cigarettes that held between her index and thumb. Will looked over at her meandering on her question wondering what she meant then he finally answered back at her. “Love is when someone breaks your heart and the most amazing thing is that you still love them with every broken piece-“. Cameron turned to Will with a glossy film over her eyes. Will had depicted the right amount of emotion that she was feeling right now. She didn’t speak but, her eyes told the story.

Will reached out and placed a hand onto her shoulder rubbing his thumb across her shoulder back and forth. Cameron felt his hand upon her was full of comfort. A smile came across her face while she looked upon Will. “What am I to do if the other doesn’t think the same”. Will removed his hand. “You really want to know what I think?”. “Yes”. Cameron nodded. “Well-“. He cleared his throat. “-Everything happens for a reason. But, sometimes the reason is that you're stupid and you make bad decisions-“. Will paused seeing a small nod from Cameron. “- Life is too short to worry about what others say or think about you. Have fun and give them something to talk about.”. Will smiled seeing she was still smiling also. Cameron looked away for a moment drawling another amount of smoke into her lungs, her eyes filled with the accumulated ash from the tip of the cigarette, she shrugged her shoulders lightly turning her head back into the direction of Will. “So, what should you think I do?”. “Mmmm…..Wait for the one who is constantly reminding you how the person shows that they care about you and how much they are lucky to have you!”. Will smiled with reassurance. “But what if-“. Will narrowed his eyes. “- No buts. If you can dream it. You can do it, look the difference between who you are and who you want to be is what you do. Start where you are. Use what you have. Do what you can, don’t stop ever! ”. Cameron nodded. “What if I tell them that I have feeling for them”. Cameron questioned knowing she hadn’t done this before. Will nodded. “I see, you’re not telling you’re true emotions to them to let them know how you feel, you haven’t told them have you”. “No, I haven’t”. Cameron confessed.  
Will looked away for a moment taking a breather wondering what to say next. Will looked back over at Cameron seeing her dazed eyes that he fixated on made him feel sad and lonely inside wishing her was back with his family. “If you want something you’ve never had, then you’ve got to do something you’ve never done”. Will folded his arms seeing Cameron’s eyes light up hinting a certain spark that showed a sudden happy smile on her. Will tilted his head slightly seeing she had now moved away from her position into a standing one. “Is this about Ruby?”. Will questioned. Cameron paused for a moment looking towards Will with those dazed but, now mysterious wondering eyes with a flicker of hope in them. Cameron shrugged her shoulders turning on the ball of her heel. “How do you think its about”. She sneered walking away from him down the lane.

Will watched her walk away with Salmon sitting beside him still. He then heard the door from behind him open. (Please don’t be Joe, please). Will thought. Joe walked out onto the opened area porch seeing Will and Salmon but, no sign of Cameron. “Where did Cameron head off too?”. Will turned around. “I would have said good bye to her”. He added. Joe sighed looking in the direction of Will with his now dazed mysterious eyes. He had clicked on. Cameron was talking about Joe. “Are you ok?”. Joe whispered pulling Will out from his sudden trance. Will nodded. “Yeah, I am fine”. He smiled hiding every thought hr just had into a sealed box in the back of his mind for now.

10/2/2016

That morning. Peter woke up peacefully from his slumber, he slowly moved his hand from the other side of the bed feeling nobody was with him. He wished it would have been Joe. He sighed seeing Joe wasn’t there. Peter came to his senses that Joe wasn’t there, his eyes went wide, he removed himself from the bed standing next to it looking around the room. (Where are you?). he thought. Peter walked out into the small hallway feeling a very cold breeze hit the side of his bare chest. “Oh, thats cold”. Peter said placing his left hand onto the side of his chest rubbing his fingertips along his bare skin to warm up that certain area of a patch of skin while walking down the three stepped hallway.

Peter reached the end of the three stepped hallway into the main kitchen, he turned on the light, it shined above Peter seeing Joe was lying on the cold wooden floor only wearing boxers on him, there was a small pool of drool near the edge of Joe’s mouth, he wasn’t frightened of him, he was calm breathing lightly through his nostrils with his eyes closed covering his sight. Peter scanned his eyes upon Joe’s elegant body seeing his chest move up and down slowly hearing his breath take up the silence in the room before him.

“Joe”. Peter whispered trying not to startle Joe out from his rest. Joe inhaled taking a breath in opening his eyes instantly with a smile on his mouth hearing Peter’s voice. Joe turned over to one side helping him up from the ground seeing Peter before him with a small salted tear running down his cheek. “Joe, what are you doing here?”. “You invited me over-“. Joe walked forward. “- You have no memories of what happened last night?”. Joe spoke as if it was a question, he wrapped his hand around Peter pecking him lightly on his forehead and swayed over into the kitchen more starting to make two cups of coffee. Peter looked down biting on his bottom lips in silence looking around the room. Peter then looked back up over at Joe. “Where is Salmon?”. Joe turned his head towards him with an opened mouth about to speak but, the mobile that was hooked up onto the wall turned their attention towards it cutting out Joe’s words.

Peter walked over to the mobile on the wall, un-hooked it from its place and placed it against his ear. “Hello?....Yep…Thanks. See ya soon”. Peter hung up the mobile and placed it back onto its hook. “Who was that?”. Joe questioned pouring the hot bottle of coffee into his cup first. “Ah, it was Will. He is bringing Salmon back over from you’re house”. “Again!-“. Joe whined. “-Really we need to keep that dog at bay”. Joe said walking over to Peter with a warm scented coffee cup filled with goodness. “Here”. He whispered, Peter held onto the cup placing his fingertips on top of Joe’s feeling his skin touch his was the best feeling in the world.

12.00pm

Later than night Peter Joe slept in Peter’s room and Peter slept in the houses spare room that could only fit a bed and a mirrored cabinet filled neatly stacked inside with Peter’s cloths and odds and ends.

2.30am

At one point in the night Peter suddenly woke up, he turned at the clock that hung on the wall beside him it was now 2.30am. Peter turned away snuggling back down again wondering what had woken him up. Eventually just as he was about to doze off to sleep he heard a noise animating from the kitchen. It was a dripping sound as if he had left the tap on. Peter didn’t think it was a big deal so he decided to nod off back to sleep.

But, then again he woke up feeling nervous, he sat up straight looking out the opened door, he turned to his left, reached over the edge of the bed letting his finger hung over like spiders legs and let Salmon to lick his hand, eventually Peter felt the softness of Salmon’s carefully placed tongue hooking its self around his fingers with a stick substance cling to his skin reassuring Peter that he would protect him.

3.45am

Peter woke up again for the third time hearing the noise of the tap dripping in the distance coming from the bathroom now. Peter was slightly frustrated he had enough. He got up out from his bed, walked over into the bathroom, flickered on the light and there was Salmon, skinned and hung up on the curtain rod. The noise he heard was Salmon’s blood dripping into a puddle on the floor. Peter scream colliding his back into the wall, he covered his hand over his mouth, he knelt down into the corner producing tears of shock and sadness.

In the other room Joe woke up hearing screaming then crying. He awoke, he jumped out of the bed scrambling onto his feet stepping out into the hall way seeing a frightened Peter leaning against the frame of the bathroom. He held his own ground. He slowly approached Peter with wide eyes, once he reached the edge of the door frame, he peered his eyes in seeing nothing was there, he turned his head back down to Peter, he knelt down with no word but, his presence, once he was in range Peter held onto Joe placing his arms around him, he took one last look at the mirror in the bathroom reading the blooded out text. “HUMANS CAN LICK TOO”. This was not Peter preferred night of events. Joe wrapped his arms more around Peter keeping him close and safe for the rest of the morning.

6.00am

Joe and Peter where sat on his sofa sitting still cuddling together not talking much. Even the slightest sound scared Peter so Joe remain silent for now.

The doorbell suddenly rang frightening Peter to the bone, Joe placed a soft hand on him calming him down as he looked into his eyes. “I will get it”. Joe pecked his lips of Peter’s forehead. Joe walked over to the front door passing the alive Salmon by his feet, he reached out his hand, twisted the door knob and opened the door seeing nothing but, a sealed creamy colored letter on the ground. Joe looked to the left then to the right seeing if he could see the man or woman how gave this. There was nobody in sight, he bent down and picked up the letter. He opened the letter up and began to read.

Dear Peter Szymon Serafinowicz,

Now it is time for you to lock all the windows and doors. This letter is the only chain letter that is true. This did happen many years ago, and the man who killed the dog was never caught. If you delete this letter you will suffer the same fate as the man in the story did years after the dog was killed.

He was raped and killed in the same town and the same house as the dog. Do not dismiss this letter, because if you do, a horrible thing will become of you, everyone will soon know your name. But, only because it will be the headline of your local newspaper for a long time. It will read...

Small Town Murder on the Loose! You cannot chance your luck on a chain letter as serious as this. Give up your chance to send this letter to 23 people and you will be giving up your chance to live. You were warned. I hope that I will not see any murder stories in the papers anytime soon. And now I bid you a good day. And one more thing... you only have 23 minutes...

Joe turned his head upwards with a confused look upon his face feeling a sick pain in his stomach, he clenched his left hand onto the side of his bare stomach clenching his fingertips into the ridged sides of his skin placing pressure upon his skin feeling the pain beneath his skin thicken into his bones.

Joe turned away from the front door, he felt his feet touch the wooden floor boards, he halted with his unhinged jaw un-hooking it from his mouth letting small amounts of air slip in to his lungs, his eyes softened seeing Peter was sound asleep curled up on the couch sound asleep, Joe folded up the paper and placed it into his pocket for now.

9.00pm

Joe had just arrived back at his house a little bit drunk more than he planned to be.

Joe staggered into the hose leaving the door wide open from behind him, the lights where left on, Joe removed his coat slinging it to the other side of the room, once again his haw un-hooked from the edges of his mouth, his blurry visioned eyes lined up with a blurred out figure lying on the ground before the sofa that was placed in the center of the room with deep red blood slipping and sliding out from the deep gashes in the side of his body with a blank white sheet underneath him sucking up all the dough out from him like an animal. Joe’s heart sank to the bottom of his drunken heart, he knelt down slowly placing his hand first to steady himself and then he began to whisper with a small slur. “ I should have told you that I loved you, I have been such a bitch lately…”. Joe got no response but, he then felt a soft hand caress his left shoulder, he turned his head to the left seeing a dark haired figure with a blurred out face. “I-I’m-“. Joe tried to make out words but, nothing came out. “Shsh Joe, I’m here”. A deeper voice entered Joe’s mind capturing his innocent mind instantly. “I love you”. the suttle entire spoke enticing Joe forward. “I love you too”. He responded following the voice. The entity patted Joe on the shoulder kissing Joe’s forehead.

Joe slumped onto the floor leaning his back onto the ground zoning in and out of consciousness, his heart began to beat slow lowing his sense of fear that was around him but, he could not connect towards it even if he tried he wouldn’t feel a thing.

Joe closed his eyes breathing in and out forming a fog of his cold breathes into the open before his eyes. It suddenly got very cold. Joe turned his head to the left seeing the reflection of Peter in his eyes lying beside him, he reached out his arm, grabbed onto of what he thought Peter’s hand and then turned his head back into the center closing his eyes once more.

9.30pm

Joe was up and wide awake taking continuous gulps of his lemonade drink that was always in his hand at any given time.   
Just after Joe decided to take a small stroll around where he lived to clear his mind. He locked the door behind him and headed for the road he decided not to take the car, he thought it would be a bad idea since the state he was in. His heart was pounding so hard, the pain lingered through his whole body and mind.   
Once he reached the foot of the drive-way he took one look back at the house deciding if he should leave the house or not. Joe knelt down, he suddenly felt a cold shiver crawling up to his spine, it reached the back of his neck, he stood back up straight, he felt alert, he turned his head forward with wide eyes breathing slowly trying to control the sudden change in his body. He then felt a hard grasp around his neck feeling it tighten like a metal clasp closing of his breathing path, the grip tightened more, he closed his eyes tightly calling out. “GET, OFF OF ME!”. But, that didn’t work it only tightened the entity’s grip even harder not wanting to back off. Joe started to cough feeling his heart pump up blood from a severed opening in his body to the lips of his mouth spilling droplets of blood slipping over his mouth trailing down his chin to his neck. He stood there for a moment feeling helpless.

The tightness around his neck closed in on him even more closing parochially his breathing value. Joe could now feel the entity digging his bare hands into his skin on the side of his neck making clear marks, more blood slowly dripped from the outside of the scars as the entity dragged his claws on the edge of Joe’s neck. The hands slipped down Joe’s sweating neck and realized from his skin feeling the drag of blood fall to the ground with a slight dripping sound hitting on the concreted floor and the so called entity Adam was draining all the visible content of Joe’s body.   
Joe took one last look at the world in all the darkness before him, he inhaled one last breath thinking this was the end for him, his eyes started to fade into back. All the memories of Peter put a smile on his face even the bad times flickered by his mind, he closed his eyes thinking he will be in heaven soon, Joe’s body slowly shut down, his limbs gave way, he feel knees first onto the concrete with a hard thud to the ground puffing out his last breathe, Adam on the other hand knelt down beside him. “You shall not pass!”. Adam stood up and walked back into the direction of the Asylum, walked into the room and closed the door behind him drifting away from Joe’s sight.

12.00pm

“I am having a hard time, to understand what happened here”. “I know”. Loos spoke. “So you know what he saw”. His boss questioned. “Joe didn’t tell me”. “What did he tell you?”. the man leaned in closer towards Loos from across the table. “ Ah, it wasn’t an human being, it was something else but, in the form of a human”. The man before Loos folded his arms, lent back into his seat and narrowed his eyes. “So, that is what is keeping him up at night?”. Loos looked down at the table. “Yeah”. He looked back up at him. “So, he was under hypnosis when he, you know went under?”. “Yeah”. How do you know what was real”. “I don’t know what it was, Joe has a very wide imaginary mind”. “So, what you’re saying to me that he might had done it based on something that was imagined”. “All I know is that, he believed what he saw, there was more fear in his eyes than I have ever seen in my life”.

“If you had you not hypnotized Joe, do you think he would have done this”. “What do you mean?”. Loos said standing up “I am just wondering without this hypnotism, do you think he wouldn’t have killed twelve innocent people”. “Um, that is a ridiculous and offensive answer. You’re joking. You don’t know anything about him”. “No, what is ridiculous and offensive is that the entire family of the twelve that have died you were the last contact with him back in the day”. “What happened back then doesn’t connect to what is happening now”. “Maybe he is not telling the full story”. “He was suppressing something - I have never witnessed something like this before with the same man”. “Ah, Loos why didn’t you contact us if you suspected he was stable after admitting violent episode?”. “He was completely coherent after he left my office and I had no reason to suspect………………… You called his current wife Sara”. “Ok I am not gonna sit here and listen-“. Loos stood up again, walked around the chair “- This murder caused”. “I am trying to find out what caused one of the worse murders in the history of here”. “There is something going on in his house that we don’t understand, there is something happening to him-“. She was interrupted by his boss slamming his hand on the table as he stood up with an aggressive body stance “I DON’T KNOW THAT, I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT OR UNDERSTAND HLUSONATIONS DEALING WITH VISIONS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I AM DEALING WITH REAL FLESH AND BLOOD THINGS HERE, RIGHT NOW”. “How dare you!”. “Now you know dam well what happened to him back then, case is closed”. “You cannot file things away without getting into what really happened, there are more unsolved murders, missing people, in another town-“. “Sit down”. “- in three years on my watch, now what is happening in this Asylum to this same man is very real and it might-”. “SIT DOWN!”. Loos said pointing to the chair.

It went quiet. Loos sat down as his boss had his hands on his hips facing Loos. “Now you stop with all this stuff, I don’t care you’re not gonna use people for an un-known rat study”. He groaned as he did a stern look at Loos.

13/2/2016

Will hadn’t heard from Joe since they last talked. Will pulled out his mobile from his pocket, pressed the dial button but, he got a sudden no response it just hanged up on him.Joe would usually pick up the mobile straight away but, not this time.

Will walked out from the house closing the door beside him, he walked over to Joe’s pick up truck, his nose picked up on something vial and disgusting, he turned his head to the left seeing a human body was lying there and it looked like it was Joe. Will took a small gulp and he began to tread slowly towards him, once he reached him he knelt down placing a hand on the back of Joe’s chest, his fingers glided across his covered skin with a tremble in them with a hint of shock. Tears started to form from his eyes. He didn’t dare breath a word this was too sudden. Will turned his head towards the door of the Asylum in a mist of his own thoughts the Asylum’s door was wide open. “Mmmm”. He mumbled turning his head back towards Joe whipping with his right hand a salty tear from his left cheek.

Will removed from his position, he head away from Joe, he walked up to the front door seeing the lights where flickering on and off the sofa in the middle of the room was gone like someone had stolen it, Will turned and faced towards where Joe was lying on the cold hard concrete but, to his surprise he was gone. Will’s eyes widened with thoughts accumulating his brain, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths clearing them.

Will walked on into the Asylum more heading up towards the two snaked stair case taking the left side rather than the right. Once he reached the top of the stairs her turned to the right heading for the stairs that would take him up to the womens courters then he was meander up onto the males floor of the building stopping there.

Will halted at the edge on the last step peering down the vast tunnel like of the hallway seeing one light in the centre was lighting up his way. Will’s breath quickened, his heart bounced hearing nothing but, his own breath witch he dread. A sudden deep voice came into light. “Follow me”. Will gasped darting his direct contact of his eyes navigating down the hallway. “Whos their?”. He called out receiving not answer. Will gulped a packet of his saliva and walked slowly forward inhaling and exhaling shockingly with his mouth closed and his hands gliding along the circumference of the walls with surprisingly he could as it was the same width of his arm space between him and the wall on either side of him.

He got to the middle seeing nothing had spooked him yet but, another voice came through this time right next to his ear. “Follow me”, his spine tingled with fright of those deep words that rattled inside his caged head keeping his emotions of fear trapped inside of him trying not to show the aggressor his weakness. Will kept on walked more closely towards the end of the line.

He then came to a pause reaching the door '999'. He relaxed his arms to the side of him feeling a sense of heavy weight around the room wanting and waiting for him to enter the room before him witch was room '999'. Will sensed a cold shiver crawled up his spine, he juggled in his spot a bit shacking it off. “Come in here”. The voice of Adam spoke again in a lighter tone. Will followed the mans tone of voice leading him to the edge of the doors frame. His eyes dove into the space before him seeing Joe was lying there now unconscious with the slight inhale and exhale of his chest moving up and down, Will felt relieved he was alive but, his smile soon turned into a calm one but, with a un-hooked jaw that dropped lover, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing there was an enormous amount of blood around him, bits were dripping of the sheet that covered his body, their seem to be no scars or cuts insight so Will thought it must have been internally severed from the inside.

14/2/2016

That evening Loos, Doc and a new man into the picture witch was the preist where all talking to Joe about the things that Joe has written in print of what has happened to him to this day. Loos was sitting next to the Priest on the left was the Doc who was standing there all in Loos office. In a silent moment the mobile rang from the left side of Loos desk. Loos looked over, picked up the mobile and placed it against his ear speaking first. “Hello this is Blank”. “Please help me! Come over Joe he is in his bed, he doesn’t want to get out, please help me something is wrong with him”. A distressing voice of Peter rang throughout the mobile.   
“Peter…..Hold on ok, were coming over just take deep breaths”.   
A few moments later Loos, Doc and the Priest arrived at Joe’s house immediately they all got out of the car, Loos walked up to the door with the others behind him, Loos knocked on the door, Peter opened the door “Hey Peter……… this is the Priest he is here to help”. Loos said as they all followed Peter up the stars.   
Once they reached Joe’s room the Priest spoke first. “Wow, it feels very dark in this particular room”. Loos, Peter and the Doc stopped in their tracks and looked at him strangely “what, I do feel a bad presence in here”. The Priest smiled. Loos walked over to Joe and keeled beside him, Peter was on the other side of Joe, the Doc and Priest where on the end of the bed. “Last night what just-“. “Shshsh”. Loos said placing a hand on Joe’s forehead. “Calm down”. “Calm down! how can I calm down!…………… It feels so not good in here, I can feel the bad energy in here!”. Joe said covered in his bed sheet. “Joe come on you have got to try and breath for me ok!……………….. You have to calm yourself I can’t help you do that”. Joe shock his head in fear feeling the sweat roll down the side of his face “-I-I-I- Ha-ha-have-h-ave to-to-to-to”.Joe blurted out muttering his words. “Joe why are you covering your arm up?”. Loos said moving the dover cover; he moved Joe’s hand and saw a scar that was marked in three lines that were dark and deep in red as if he had been imprinted. “What is this?, how did you get it?”. Loos called out them. “It is a mark from a demon its a mark of intrinity “. The priest said to Loos. “Ok um, can we set up a camera please?”. Said Loos looking over to the Doc.

The Doc placed the camera into the room and turned it on. “No I don’t need anyone, I don’t want this thing getting out”. Joe called out putting the scared hand beside him, he turned his eyes towards Loos with a worried look. “Sorry, Joe. But, we need to do this because we need to figure out what is wrong with you”. Loos said looking at him. “I-I don’t want to go under”. Joe said looking at Loos. “We are only going to put you under very lightly, not like last time”. Joe started breathing faster. “Shshsh Joe calm down”. Peter said softly placing his hand onto Joe’s shoulder. Joe inhaled closing his eyes taking a breath in and then outwards through his opened mouth, he then closed it tightly shut and kept his eyes closed still. Loos cleared his throat and began to speak. “When the time I reach one you will go under….five, four, three two and…..One”. Joe instantly went under quickly than normal seeing his tension around his shoulders lessened.

Joe didn’t move or say anything. Peter moved his hand off from Joe and just sat their quietly watching instantly as the atmosphere changed the mood of the room slightly dipping to one side rather than the other of the scale. Loos looked back over at the Doc then back at Joe seeing Peter was watching ever suttle move Joe took breathing through his nostrils seeing the skin flare out then in. Nobody had said a word. “Joe”. Loos said breaking the silence that just dipped the angle of the room to the other edge breaking its tension around everyone in the room.

Joe shoot up, wide eyes and wide mouth screaming while hovering up off the bed. For a second nobody moved. Loos, Peter, the Doc and the Priest all took a step back just watching Joe with shock on their faces the room had changed they could all feel its power feeding off Joe with the sudden blasts of bolt of energy with the other people in the room feeling it also. To make it even worse it went on for thirty-seven minutes.

Nobody moved in the room at all or even breathed.

At the end of thirty-seven minutes Joe just feel back onto the bed all limb, quiet and calm. He laid their breathing calmly through his nostrils, his eyes where closed, his arms where lied out beside him and his breath was at a approachable state.

For now everyone silently evacuated the room and leaned against either of the walls on either side. “Now, that was a demon”. The Priest spoke catching his breath. Peter removed his hand from his side rubbing his eyes hearing Loos speak next. “Wow”. Was all he spoke. Peter was silent trying to figure out what had just happened to him. “Do you think we should check on him, its or-fully quiet in their”. Peter spoke softly. “Yeah”. The Priest spoke moving from his position and walked into Joe’s room and the others followed suite.

The Priest walked on in seeing Joe still lying their breathing lightly with his eyes still locked shut from the seeing world around him, he walked over to Joe more closer to his bed, he placed a hand over Joe’s nose feeling a faint breath place pressure on his index finger of air. The Priest looked to Joe’s bedside seeing there was an oxygen mask and an oxygen bottle. The Priest held the oxygen mask and the tank into his hands. “When did he get this?”. He looked over to Peter. “I have no idea”. He answered. “Hm”. The Priest spoke placing the mast over Joe’s mouth, with his free hand he slipped the plastic band around his head and hooked it onto the other latch fitting it into place comfortably around his mouth so he could breathe better and respond better also.

The Priest, Peter, Loos and the Doc all sat back down in the claustrophobic room.

“Joe, are you their?”. Loos spoke softly watching Joe’s body come back to life. Joe took his first big inhale and exhale, a sudden emotion washed over Peter’s face with tears of joy and a smile, Joe opened his eyes flickering them around the room seeing Peter before him, Loos and the Doc but, a Priest was there. His brows narrowed. “What happened to me? Why is there a Priest?”. “Here in this house, there is a malevolent demon that is controlling you”. He stated. “So-so what should I do?”. “Well, there is one thing-“. The Priest looked over at Loos, he shook his head slightly to the left then to the right, Peter caught a glimpse of Loos motion fearing for the worst. The Priest looked back over at Joe. “There is an exorcism”. Joe looked around then at Peter seeing a worried look washed over him again. Joe looked back over at the Priest. “What is an exorcism?”, “I would prefer you two to look it up”. The Priest said leaving it at that…………….

Joe’s Pov:

I could feel him inside my head, burning, consuming, devouring he crept through my entire body depicting all that I did, it was like being constantly being buried up to sand by your neck, unable to move your limbs without further entrenching yourself for ten years I have always felt as if I was all ways suffocating. I watched him for it seemed like an eternity, living my life in my house with my boyfriend and each day I thought to myself that I had to get rid of this impostor, this doppelganger that sees me from within that keeps me from myself I had to be rid of the being that it snatched the very existence from my grasp. I tried to reason with him more than once, I begged, I cried I pleaded, I implored him to relies me but to no avail he had no intention of relinquishing the control of my body, I am not sure that I even realize the battered man in his dreams was the person that he served . Soon I resorted to a more violent attitude I would shout at him in my sleep I would attack him during the fight trying not to give up, if he was scared enough I thought he might a banded me for ever, I had no luck for a long time, after a long while I started getting erotic and paranoid, at this point he was dispirit and kept this secret and told nobody, he would talk to my husband of nightmares, the feeling of something haunting me was trying to possess me he spoke as if I was the problem, it didn’t take me long to figure out that he was miss directing him, he was using my voice, speak wise, I posited in my take ticks, trying to scare him, it worked by inches, every time I saw him in the mirror, he looked more exhausted and less well kept, the constant nightmares where taking a physical toll I was weeking his grip, I became more dispirit in fact that I looked up demonic possessions and poltergeists looking for help, it was almost sad not all that out there to rid yourself from a tendon from your body, of course Adam didn’t find anything but I did, I saw the things he read, than I began to get ideas, slowly as I pushed against , I felt as I began to slip, I started to get disorganized, paranoid, I quiet my cargo job and be in my room most of the time on my computer as I searched for help, Adam ruined my life before getting it back together, spending months in that room alone, the door locked, blinds drawn, Adam discouraged me trying too, the effort wasn’t worth it, I had no more job, I thought I was going to lose Peter, no money but, I didn’t give up, its been too long trying, I was gaining miles by ground now, I had acquired control of my physical practices once more, I could wiggle my fingers and toes at moments at a time after practice Joe could speak again and eventually learn to walk still with my saw left leg, Adam couldn’t keep me strangled, this morning I woke up to realize he was gone, I had control again, I got up and walked around the house, I was in disbelief, tearing up the blinds and tossing things in the air re-balancing in pure excite, I ran a hot shower and enjoyed the feeling with hot water on my back, when I emerged I took a moment to breath the soap sensed air, I was amazed that I thought I was free from Adam at last, still grinning, I whipped down the foggy mirror with the towels, I stopped dead as the glass was clear Please, my mouth was saying over and over, I just want my body back.   
*End of Joe’s Pov*

16/2/2016

*Nightmare Start*

"I can't believe this, Joe" Peter yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. His face was flushed red with anger and his eyes were blazing with hate. Joe opened his mouth to speak but, quickly closed it when Peter began to pace across the hotel room. "This is wrong, disgusting, and its going to ruin everything!" Every word that came out of Peter’s mouth sent shivers down Joe’s spine. Joe was afraid, afraid that he had ruined the only thing he ever actually cared about. His friendship with Peter.

Sure, he had his passion for ghost side and it took up most of his life but, when it really came down to it, ghosts was just an interest. He loved Peter and even though he doesn't want to admit it...he still loves him. Even as Peter is screaming these painful and obscene words at him. Even as Peter is threatening to leave him. Even as Peter is telling him that he has never loved him, never felt the same, and never will. Because when you love somebody, you love them forever. The feelings will never go away no matter how much you want them to. Most people feel that way when they fall for someone, but Joe didn't just fall for Peter. Hes drowning. Hes drowning in all the hate that Peter is forcing on him. Joe knows that if this continues, he just might die. He feels Peter’s anger as it swallows him up. Joe can't breathe now, the lump in his throat won't go away. His eyes are brimming with tears but, he doesn't want to cry in front of Peter. He looks up at the ceiling as Peter continues his rant. “Why are you back with Cameron? This is because of you”. Peter tries to take a deep breath but, he can’t. The words spill out of his mouth without his control. “Our entire friendship will be over. I think...I think you should just leave..." "Right, we can talk about this later..." Joe says as his voice cracks with sadness. A couple of tears slide down his cheek but, he doesn't care. Peter already hates his guts it can't get any worse than this but, of course Joe spoke too soon. Because the words that came out of Joe's mouth next were going to change their relationship forever. "I didn't mean to have sex with her. Actually, I did mean it”. Peter’s jaw drops in shock and at this point Joe’s not even looking at him anymore, in fact, hes looking everywhere but, Peter. His eyes frantically glance around the room hearing a heavy silence fills the air around them as they stand there in utter silence that killed both of them inside and out.

*Nightmare End*

Joe inhaled wide opening up his lungs, his mouth arched open, his eyes automatically followed suite by closing, he flickered then open fast lying still breathing fast but, controlled. His eyes darted from left to right staying in his eyes socket. He felt a light weight across his chest, his eyes followed a certain mans arm leading up to the mans face that his eyes were open and his lip was bitten. “Did you have a nightmare?. I can feel you’re body shake”. Joe looked away sensing his body slightly shaking with a film of sweat in a layer all over his body, his eyes lined back up to Peter’s comforting ones for only a brief moment, he turned his head to the left, slung his free arm across the width of the space between him and the space between the side table cabinet before him, his fingers clinged onto the edges of half glassed drink of vivarium that is supposed to cure anxiety to calm the patient down. He placed the tip of the glassed edge against his lip, he opened his mouth and sculled at good amount of the liquid that entered his stomach.

Joe removed the glass away from him placing the glass onto the side. His eyes lined back up with Peter’s. “It was a nightmare about us”. He sighed. “Why do you sigh?”. Peter questioned moving the tips of his fingers along Joe’s bare chest. Joe faced away from him. “Because, it might come true”. He turned away because he didn’t want to see the look in Peter’s eyes it would have broken him. He glad he didn’t look at them. Because he would have died.

19/2/2016  
10.00pm

A lined with the Rolling Hills Asylum a medium sized ware house placed its self perfectly adjacent from the building that not had been used since Joe and now his ex-wife lived at the building its self until, tonight. Joe had wanted a get together so he invited Cameron, Peter, Salmon, Will and Gordon his friend to come and join in with the activity.

In the ware house its self-had on either side inside the building was three rows of shelves on either side with a path in the middle, then at the end of the last one was a spaced area where there was two lounge chairs a stereo in the middle, the lights that lit up the place where some orange colored lanterns that lit up inside and a bit outside leading the Asylums front door.

In the background the stereo was blasting out awesome sick tunes to the ear. Right at the back of the ware house Will had placed himself away from the crowed from seeing eyes he had found himself lurking in the shadows looking secretively at a couple of bounded books that smelt orfull but, the smell it would have killed Will but, he had a peculiar sense of smell that he could hold his stomach in for the time being. His finger moved across each book, he had never seen these kind of books before, his index finger came to a halt feeling a rather smoother book beneath his index finger and with that hand he held onto the book and pulled it out from is space leaving a gap between two books.

Within his hands the book put pressure on his fingers to hold it the covering of the book must have weighed a lot holding each delicately placed thinly cut pieces of paper that looked like it was to him. Will knelt down resting his back against the book case facing forward perching the book before his knees as a stand to help him look at hit better. He sat there for a moment thinking if he should look inside it. He moved his index finger to the edge of the book, his finger hooked underneath it, he pulled the cover over to the left seeing the first blank page but, it had some writing in it he couldn’t make it out it was in a different language.

He frowned he moved his index finger again turning the page, his eyes hooked onto the page seeing lists of names in neat but, squiggle writing that he could sort of make out what their names where. Will began to turn each page seeing all these names he couldn’t figure out why this woman or man had kept a book with all these names that had left handed ticks next to them. Once he reached near the end of the book. It took him quite some time to get their names in the book were oddly written like the writer was from a different planted the woman or man had taken each letter perfectly fitting on the bass line between each row of names. Will was now on the second to last page where the writing had suddenly stopped with a date at the bottom that he couldn’t read so well.

His eyes scanned the last row. He began to read the names throughout in his head.   
Inwish Swiger   
Joe Mac Millian’s mother   
Joe Mac Millian’s father   
A.C  
B.H  
D,V.R  
J.T  
A.V  
D.S  
Surgo was Lorenzo - Surgo   
Szymon Serafinowicz

Will looked up from the page seeing these were written differently than the ones before. The ink smelled fresher than the other ones. They all had ticks next to them. Will looked back down removing his thumb off the page seeing another name appeared before his eyes, he held in his breath reading the thirteenth name seeing it had no tick next to it yet. The name had written ‘Cameron Howe’. Will closed the book taking a gulp diverting his attention away from it, he stood up, placed the book back into its place placing his index finger back onto the book feeling something he had always felt it just hit in with curiously the book he had just held was made out of human skin. This method had been used before for old mental patient in an Asylum just like this one.

12.00pm

With his own heavy breath he breathed lightly along Cameron’s neck pushing her body against the wall hidden in the dim lit light in the corner of the ware house, his bare hands fondled along the side of her waist pushing her waist against his own making him giggle with a smile on his mouth. Cameron wasn’t playing games with him. “What are you doing?”. She questioned waiting for a response but, Joe just started pressing his lips against her neck. Cameron closed her eyes for a moment feeling his sweat breathe and touch among her but, no this wasn’t right. Cameron flickered her eyes open narrowing her eyebrows at him at the drunken Joe. “Joe! Listen to me. You’re drunk!”. “Shshs-“. He slurred embedding his fingertips into her waist. “- I’m not drunk”. He commented looking at her. Cameron moved one foot away from Joe, Joe sensed her leaving him, he removed his hand away from his side grabbing tightly on her wrist, Cameron turned her head darting her eyes at him. “Let me go!-“. She breathed. “You’re hurting me!”. She demanded control over him but, he was stronger than her. “This isn’t you”. she whispered standing still breathing light feeling the unwanted hands of Joe wrap around her waist again. Joe placed his mouth against Cameron neck again kissing her soft fridged skin feeling her pulse beat fast. Cameron felt a strange feeling around them both, her heart beated faster, her eyes swarmed with a glossy film over them, her face began to glow a red and her body riddled with confusion.   
Joe took a breather from kissing her neck and looked up at her. “I love you”. Joe body stood still looking into those shocked but, a tad weakened eyes. Cameron closer her eyes and then opened them producing a small tear falling from down her cheek that broke the silence in her mind. “You mean that? Or are you just drunk”. “I mean that”. He smiled wrapping his left hand around her waist pulling her body in closer towards his, his other hand rested upon her shoulder and perched his fingers withered between her long blond hair.

For a second Cameron saw a different version of Joe that she had never seen before. (Could this be true?). She thought battering her eyelids at him with a bitten bottom lips. Joe placed his face close to her feeling the sexual attachment between them started to rise, Joe tilted his left of the right just about to place his lips upon Cameron’s mouth. Cameron’s brain started to shatter with words. (Please don’t kiss me on the lips, please don’t kiss me on the lips). Her heart began to beat again fast. Joe aliened his eyes before Cameron’s with a suttle desire within them. “You move forward-“. Joe pressed his fingers into the back of Cameron’s moving her forward one step. “- I move backward-“. Joe pushed her back into the wall. “-And together we make nothing at all-“. “Wait-“. Cameron interrupted Joe placing and index finger on his lip, his eyes looked in her and closed his mouth. “What?”. He whispered. “Who do you think I am?”. Joe looked away. “You’re Peter aren’t you?”. Joe slurred looking away for a moment. “Peter turns you on?”. Cameron spoke asking a question. “You have no idea-“. Joe shook his head.

A sudden word by a mouth appeared to Cameron’s hearing. “Hello”. Joe diverted his attention of his perked lips to the side of her mouth, Cameron sighed in relief but, now her mind was elsewhere. Her senses came alive again hearing footstep sound come closer.

A figure appeared around the corner. His fist curled beside of him his eyes narrowed and his head held high. “Joe! Get off of her-“. Joe stopped what he was doing, he turned his head hearing a voice he knew, his eyes guided into the focus point of Peter, his mouth slackened of the hinged jaw dropping escaping with a small gasp as his eyes battered in silence, his hands removed from Cameron quickly hiding back into their pockets for safety. Peter turned his head to Cameron softening his eyes brows. “Did he kiss you on the lips?”. “No, I swear he didn’t-“. Peter stopped her from speaking placing a hand around either ones neck. He turned his focus point over to Joe. Joe licked his lips making them wet feeling a little bit dizzy in the dead as his eyes battered in an out. Peter looked back over at Cameron. “He is drunk isn’t he”. Cameron nodded. “Hes not going to remember this night isn’t he”. “No I dout it he wouldn’t”. Cameron whispered.

Peter looked back over at Joe. Peter moved a step closer towards Joe. His eyes were in line with his, his nose was almost touching his, his hand around Cameron’s shoulder slackened moving over to Joe’s waist. “I- I just. Just this. I just need this”. Joe spoke deeply clearing his throat. Peter knew he spoke the deed already in their ritual of words. Peter pressed his lips into Joe’s masking his body with his hands taking an inhale of Joe’s mouth, Joe closed his eyes as did Peter and let him kissed his mouth. Cameron sighed in relief. This was a new Peter that she hadn’t seen before she thought he would just get angry at Joe but, this time he was ok. Maybe it might be different when Joe is sober.

Peter removed himself from Joe’s embrace, placed the edge of his thumb cupping Joe’s side of his left face. “I love you”. “I love you too”. Joe smiled. Peter removed his hand away from Joe’s face, took one turn of his head away, turned his back onto Joe and Cameron and walked out silently away from them both.   
Joe looked over at Cameron in silence.

12.59pm

Joe was lying on the sofa, Cameron was rested on the floor with her back to Joe, Gordon was sitting cross legged before Cameron playing a packet of card in either ones hands, Salmon sat by Cameron and Peter was resting on the other side of the sofa on the floor next to Joe’s sock covered feet.

Joe was just about to close his eyes but, the doorbell rang. Peter looked over at him. “Do we have any other visitors?”. “Ah, no I don’t think so, I will get it”. Joe removed himself from the sofa, he walked over towards the door and opened the door.

Joe opened the door seeing a slim mild tones man with a golden retriever by his feet. The man before him wore a red and black plaid t-shirt with long sleeves, brown coloured trouser, black flat boots that matched his black leather bonded watch on his left wrist. “Do you know my name? and what do you want?”. That was not the mans first thought of Joe. “Yes, I am-“. He couldn’t believe he had to say this to him. “- You’re brother, Ned”. “What the fuck are you doing here?”. “Well, I just wanted to see how you were going”. A voice then came from behind Joe. “How is it Joe?”. Joe looked back over at him. “Its nobody”. He closed the door on Ned right into his face. Joe removed himself from the door. “Who was it?”. Cameron spoke out. “Oh, just nothing”. Joe spoke.

Meanwhile Ned backed away from the door. “He is going to regret this”. He turned away and headed for his car, he looked over his shoulder seeing his retriever Digby wasn’t by his side. “Digby”. He called out to him. Digby then came running over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

20/2/2016

You can't have a better tomorrow if you're still thinking about yesterday.

In that response Ned is going to plan something he would never have thought of being in his current situation. He waited patiently outside the Rolling Hills Asylum waiting for something to spark his mind.

The door opened out from the Asylum Ned sees Will walk out from the building holding a brown package. A thought came into mind. (Wonder where hes off too). Ned looked over at him. “Hey Will”. Ned called out with a jester of his hand calling him over. Will walked over to him and stopped before the car. “Where are you sneaking off too? I thought Joe always keeps you in sight”. Will laughed then stopped. “Well, hes asleep so I thought I would just pop out for a moment”. “Where are you headed?”. “Ah-“. With Will’s free hand he placed his on the back of his neck wondering what to say next. “- Let me take that weight of you’re shoulders, I will take it to the post office”. Ned butted in feeling something was worrying Will. Will looked down at the letting in hand then back up at Ned. “Can I trust you?”. “Yes of course you can”. Ned removed his hand from the wheel taking the letter into his caring hands that were hidden with secrecy. 

Just before entering the police station Ned pried open the packaged letter, he flipped back to the last page and saw the book that he was holding was a list of deaths that he knows. Ned sighed closing the book, he slipped it back into the bag, sealed it back up and headed out from the car into the police station.  
Ned walked into the police station, he began to look for someone to talk too holding onto the package in his hand firmly, a man came into sight with a morbid faced figure of a cut on his left cheek. “Hello, young man, how can I help you?”. “Ah, well I have some information on a couple of murders”. The scared man took a moment to respond. “Well, come in this room here”. The scared man jested his hand to the left showing Ned a door. Ned walked towards the door following suite of the scared man before him and the scared man opened the door letting Ned walk through first. 

Ned walked into the lit up room seeing two chairs and a table within it. Ned took a seat down first placing the package on the table before him have a slight second thought about his decision but, he whisked that thought away from him for a while letting his fingers detach from the package. The scared man slides the package before him, he flipped it open, pulled out the skinned book, he began to look through the book in silence and in witch doing so it rattled Ned’s obsessive mind even more. 

The scared man stopped at the last page, his eyes went wide seeing he remembered this group of people but, not the thirteenth one. It was new to him. (The man is on the prowl again). He thought. He looked up at Ned. “Where did you find this?-”. He questioned. “- This is very important”. He added. “To be honest, I delivered it I didn’t find it but, it could have been found in the Rolling Hills Asylum”. “Who is the owner of the building?. “My brother Joe Mac Millian”. “And who are you accusing these vast accusations among this?”. Joe Mac Millian”. “Mmmm, I remember that name vaguely, I will keep you up to date Mr-“. “Mac Millian, Ned-”. He smiled then it came to a frown. “-Actually, keep my name anonymous. I don’t want Joe to find out”. He nodded. “Sue thing-”. The man sneered in delight of his accusation. “- Oh, and it will take a few days to get it set into place, what can I call you on?”. “Here is my number”. Ned handed his number to him. “Thank you”. 

3.00am 

Joe and Peter where sound asleep together in the claustrophobic sized cell ‘999’ with only the covering of the white sheet over their bare bodies covering their warmed up bodies with the help of their boxers. 

The curious Adam had come out from hiding for the first time in a while. He began to make his way up the stairs quietly into the cell block. He felt a sudden miss hap of information that had been removed from his sight right from under his nose. He thought it was Joe who stole the book of murders. 

Tonight was colder than the usual nights. Adam walked over to the bed, he placed his hand firmly onto the sheet picking it up a bit from Joe’s foot is now out in the open, Adam slowly frees his other hand from beside him, he grabs onto Joe’s leg making sure Joe falls of the bed onto his bottom, that suddenly makes Joe open his eyes in shock taking a gasp of air, Joe looks about in complete darkness, he stands up breathing heavily looking frantically around himself, Adam steps away a little bit back off from Joe slightly with a hidden smirk of enjoyment. 

Joe looked over at Peter seeing he was completely oblivion to the situation. “Peter”. He spoke softly with a hint of fear in his voice. Adam out of the blue grabbed onto Joe’s foot again slipping himself right onto the concreted floor with a slam, Joe embed his fingers into the concrete trying to make use of what he has got, sweat began to produce around Joe’s rises tensed body with the friction against his body breathing steadily in and out waiting patiently to see what was going to happen next, Joe gasped looking up at Peter. “Peter…..Peter!”. He called out to him this time slapping the floor with his hand to get his attention and it worked finally. 

Peter rolls in his bed growing, Joe is practically shouting now, Peter wakes up hearing Joe scream, Joe gets pulled out the door, the door slams, Peter jumps up, gets off the bed, opens the door and follows Joe to the end of the hallway seeing he was being dragged aggressively across the course floor with tears in his eyes begging for help.

“Joe!”. Peter called out to him opening the door seeing the event before him, he reached him, they were now at the end of the hallway in the middle of the stair case that leads up, all Peter could see was Joe being now pulled up into the attic. “Let him go, please. Let him go!”. Peter whaled. 

Joe got pulled into the room more with an um-belivable force. Joe could feel the mans nails digging into his ankles then for a moment the sudden bad vibe disappeared. Peter ran frantically up the stairs, he saw a terrified Joe quivering in the middle of the room with hands over his head breathing fast. Peter ran over to him and knelt beside him. Peter began moving Joe to make him stand up, Joe followed suite seeing Peter was leading him back into their cell. Joe was completely out of breath. 

Joe got out from Peter’s grip and walked fast over to the bed, Peter followed him from behind, Joe slipped into bed, Peter slipped into bed beside him feeling the fear was still around Joe, he carefully placed his hand over Joe’s body seeing it had calmed the mood of him slightly knowing he was safe now. Joe turned over facing him, he began to cry collapsing him Peter’s embrace feeling a sudden pain produced in his left leg.

Joe was now hyperventilating fastely. Peter embraced him more staying a calm state for Joe that he could try and connect too. Peter faced Joe in silence. “Come on baby, stay with me. Can you hear me?”. In his response Joe pressed his body against Peter for his response squeezing Peter’s hand for reassurance even though he couldn’t dare to speak at the moment he gave the last word was his touch. 

Throughout the rest of the morning Joe and Peter where huddled together on the bed. Joe was still breathing in shock but, he was fine.

21/2/2016

That morning Peter woke up first “Joe”. Joe was already up just controlling his breathing he had his hands up in front of him “Peter get the black case over their please”. Joe smiled with tears rolling down his face. “Yeah sure”. Peter got up grabbed the black case, walked back over to Joe and sat down next to him. “Here”. Joe said softly. “Thanks”. Joe said rolling up his sleeve, opened up the box “What is it for?”. Peter said seeing it was a lime green siring “Just helping me control my brain if I zoon out or not what I did last night and helps me calm down”. Joe took out the siring, placed it against the middle part of his left arm “Aren’t you scared of the siring”. “No’’. Peter smiled placing his hand on Joe’s head and patting his head letting his fingers go through his hair with a smile on his face. Joe injected the lubricant slowly feeling it slide into his body making it change his sense of ease un-tensing his bones. Joe released the syringe from his body placing it beside him. Peter was stunned to see Joe didn’t whine of cry over it. “Have you done this before?”. Joe looked over at him. “Yes I have. Why you ask?”. “Oh. Just because it didn’t look you were in pain about it”. Joe nodded. “Well, I have had a lot of practice-“. He smiled moving his left leg out from the bed sending the pain back into it. “-Ouch! It still hurts, I think I can walk”. “Well lets see”. Peter pipped up happily. Joe looked at his foot more closely. “What if its broken?”. Peter stood up in only his boxers, Peter grabbed Joe’s arm lightly and Joe stood up, Joe began breathing light fearing if her pressed his foot into the floor it would hurt.

12.00pm 

Joe secretly hid his partially blood cloth into his pocket, his eyes looked around at everything and everyone who was around him at this present time. Will looked up at him. Joe stood up removing himself from the sofa. “I will be right back”. He said looking back at Will. “Ok”. Will spoke turning his attention back at Joe’s laptop seeing he was watching a film. 

Joe headed upstairs onto the male floor walking into the bathroom. He closed the door from behind him, he opened the cabinet, pulled out the black box. 

Meanwhile Will stood up from the sofa and decided to see where Joe had gone seeing the movie he was watching didn't interests him the the slightest bit. 

Will had made his way quietly up towards the door of the bathroom. He placed his ear against it hearing Joe speak. “Mmm where is the lime green liquid bottle gone?......Ah I found it”. Joe said finding the bottle. Joe opened the bottle, placed the lip of the bottle between his upper and bottom mouth, he began to skull down some of its liquid into his stomach, he removed the bottle away from his mouth and began to feel a little bit light headed and he began to cough badly. Will removed himself from the door and made his way back down towards the sofa in the center of the room for a moment wondering what Joe was up too. 

Meanwhile Joe placed the lid back onto the bottle seeing there was blood on his hand, Joe quickly placed the bottle back into its space just under the sink, he turned his eyes towards the mirror looking at himself. “Fuck!”. He mouthed seeing his mouth was covered in red seeing his bleeding gums drip small amounts of blood out from his mouth that came from the reaction of the drink he had just drank. He knew then Adam the spirit was starting to get to him mentally and physically.

9.00pm 

Joe and Peter were in the back yard lying on the grass looking at the stars. “Joe?”. “Yeah?” The sunset is so beautiful tonight even the stars just like your eyes”. “I love you your so cute”. Joe rolled over facing Peter holding Peter’s hand. “You know-” Peter said softly. “-I was looking at the sky last night and for every star, I was naming a reason why I love you. It was going great, until I ran out of stars.”Joe snuggled closer to Peter. Joe kissed Peter’s forehead softly with the smallest amount of pressure but, he could feel his lips touch him. Joe looked back into Peter’s eyes. “You’re crazy, lover”. Peter said almost half asleep. “Only for you, Peter…..Only for you”. Joe said resting his head onto Peter’s chest. 

23/2/2016

Meanwhile Gordon and Joe’s brother Ned where walking down a street. Gordon never thought he would be in a situation like this with Joe’s brother but, he liked the company. He hadn’t seen much of Joe lately. 

Until tonight. 

While walking Ned puts his hand out before Gordon stopping him in his tracts. “Hey isn’t that Joe and Peter cuddling?”. Gordon nods with a smile. “Yes, it is them”. In the distance they could see Joe raising his hand onto Peter’s face making Peter look at him, Joe rubbed alongside of his face with his thumb back and forth. “I love you, you know that”. Peter smiled. “Yes, I know that. I love you too even though you taste like rainbow because of all the sweetness you give”. Peter began to laugh covering his mouth. “Really?”. Joe raised a brow up at him placing his hand on Peter’s neck slightly. 

Ned couldn’t hear what they were saying so he knelt down beside Gordon walking slowly closer towards them. Gordon didn’t know what he was up too. “Get back here!”. He whispered out to Ned.  
Ned hid behind some bushes and saw Joe started kissing Peter on the lips, Ned didn’t like what Joe was doing he wanted to stop Joe but, he couldn’t he was too afraid on what Joe will do to him since now Joe was taller than him. When they were young it was the other way around but, now it was different. 

Gordon and Ned where back at the Rolling Hills Asylum sitting on the sofa. Ned turned to Gordon. “Do you think they love each other?”. “I think they do”. Gordon nodded. “Gordon go into Joe’s room and look for things in his suite case”. “No way man! I can’t I’m his friend”. “Please do it for me if in doubt hide under the bed”. “What do I look for then?”. “Anything odd looking that you wouldn’t normal have in a suite case”. “Ok but, you will pay for this if anything bad happens to me”. Gordon said as Ned nodded and focused his eyes back onto Joe’s laptop screen. 

Gordon opened the door into Joe and Peter’s bed room, he saw Joe’s case was on the bed with his cloths in, he walked over to the bag, he opened the bag up and looked into the bag making sure everything is put back where they were before. He looked into this back compartment there was this long wide black box with a gold seal on it, Gordon opened up the hatch and saw nine syringes with that lime green stuff in them, Gordon then heard Joe and Peter coming in to the main floor below.

“Hey Ned what are you doing here?”. Joe said closing the door from behind him. “Oh, just lazing around with Gordon, I invited him over. Is that ok?”. “Sure it is-”. Joe smiled. “-Where is he?”.He added. “He just went to go to the bathroom, I guess”. Ned said to them and then he looked back at Joe’s laptop screen. 

About a few minutes later Ned was trying to get Joe’s attention by clicking in front of Joe with his hand, while Peter was sitting next to him “What is wrong with him Peter?”. Ned said as Peter looked at Joe then back at Ned “Well he has a condition where he just frizzes then goes back to normal”. Joe started laughing again in laughter because the adds where back on. “See he is fine now, I think”. Peter said looking back at Joe when he was still laughing. “Agh I am so dizzy from laughing I am just gonna go to my room for a bit to do something or get a glass of water”. Joe said standing up and started walking towards the snaked stairs. “Are you sure you’re ok?”. Peter said looking at him. “I will be fine”. Joe said as he slowly walked up the stairs. “Oh shoot!”. Ned said out loud. “What?”. Peter said. “Nothing”. Ned smiled tarring his attention away from him trying to hint anything towards him in his face expression of vibe. 

Joe slowly walked into the room walking from side to side trying to get to his suite case, Joe opened up his suite case and Gordon was hiding in the small spaced cupboard peering through the crack in the door breathing quietly through his nostrils. Joe rummaged through his bag quickly finding the black long case with the gold catch on it, he opened it up, got one of the syringes, faced the large, long mirror that was near the cupboard, faced it with his arm out, rolled his sleeve up “Come on Joe, I can do this I have to do this Joe come on!”. Joe said to himself as he slowly placed the needle tip in the middle of his arm, he jammed it in, Joe was breathing fast as sweat rolled down his face, pressed the syringe down, the green stuff entered his body, Joe took it out “Ah thank god thats done”. Joe said whipping of the sweat and placing the syringe back into the black box into his case and then headed out the door looking fine. 

Joe sat back down on the seat “What are we watching now?’. “Um were watching a scary movie”. “Yes I love scary movies”.   
Peter creped out of the closet, walked to the door, sneaked out, walked out of the room, headed down the first set of stairs, then he went to the next set of stairs and walked along the hall towards the opening near the snaked stair case. For a moment he stood their quietly seeing the backs of Joe, Peter and Ned. He breathed in and out quietly calming his sense of mind, put a smile back on his face and walked down the steps on the left side. “Hey guys how are you all?”. All of them turned around “Where all good”. Joe smiled then looked back at the screen. Gordon sat on the couch next to Peter. 

They all watched the movie peacefully but, Peter was so scared of the movie, he tried not showing it to everyone cause they might think he is a woes “Oh man I hate dolls, I really do”. Joe said putting his hands over his face waiting for that part to go away. “You will be fine”. Ned said. “They’re not gonna eat you”. Ned said caring on. “I am gonna take a shower then go to bed”. Joe said standing up. Peter looked at him “Ok”. Peter smiled as Joe began walking up to the stair case to the male floor. 

Gordon then looked over at Peter seeing Joe was out of hearing range. “Peter”. Peter looked over to Gordon. “Yes, what is it?”. “Um are you sure that Joe has no secrets from you”. “Agh, he has no secrets, I think, why you ask?”. “Well I saw him taking something a while ago and it looked like a syringe to me with this green stuff in it plus he has a case in his bag-“. Peter didn’t look happy. Joe walked back into the area holding a the towel around his waist dripping wet on the concreted floor and one on his left eye “Peter, I have something in my eye can you help me get it out”. 

Peter immediately changed his face expression to a happy one. “Yes, I will help you”. Peter got up, followed Joe all the way back into the bathroom, Joe sat on the bench still with his left hand on the eye “Can you go into my bag and get this blue bag its got this stuff that I need you to put in my eye please”. Peter nodded, walked over to his bag, looked around for the blue bag, Peter saw the black long case, then he found the blue bag, Peter grabbed it, walked back into the bathroom, opened the bag up “So did you get soap in it, or something like that”. “Yeah I think so”. Joe smiled. “You will have to move you hand you know sweetie”. “Oh yeah, woops”. Joe moved his left hand. “Is it bad?”. “No its just got all red around it”. Peter smiled as he grabbed a cotton bud, dipped it in water “Ok I am just gonna wipe your eye with this wet cotton bud ok”. Peter said getting ready. “Ok”. Joe said looking at Peter. 

Peter placed the wet cotton bud on his left eye whipping it softly letting Joe blink when he needed too. Peter did that three times “Ah, I found out what it was, you had a bit of dirt in you’re eye, do you feel better now?”. Joe blinked a little “Yes I do, thank you”. Joe smiled………… 

Meanwhile Gordon and Ned where on the couch “So what did you find Gordon? and did you tell Peter?”. “Yeah I found the syringe that I saw before and yes I told Peter”. “Good, you’re very good”. Ned smiled. 

Peter walked into the room “Hey guys where off to bed, just remember to turn of the light and lock up the house if you’re going home tonight Gordon. If not you can sleep in one of the cells tonight”. Peter insisted. 

Later on Joe got his baggy joggers on. He slipped them on over his bare torso, he put the towel into a plastic bag walked out of the room and into cell '999' walking straight over to the bed. He slipped in, Peter was already in his pj’s he was in his bed, he was still scarred from that movie “Joe”. Peter whispered to him, Joe rolled over facing Peter. “Whats up? do you have nightmares because of that scary movie, I knew you were scared”. “Could I-“. Joe interrupted Peter. “Yes you can, cuddle up to me to keep you safe from the monsters”. Joe said giggling while he moved the covers to let Peter in. 

Joe cuddled close to Peter with an arm around him. It felt so right. (Being in his arms made me feel so safe, It felt like nothing could touch me, like I’m carefree, like there was nothing that could make me feel bad. 

Peter looked over at Joe, he ran his hand over his bare back. Peter could feel the softness of his fingertips but, also the roughness of the callouses on his hand. As he brought his hand just above his buttocks a shiver went through Peter’s body. (How could he make me feel so amazing?) Peter shifted on to his stomach uncomfortably as his hand went lower and lower and Peter let out a small frustrated grunt. Joe chuckled at Peter and pulled his hand back, stroking his face lightly. Peter gave a devious smile and brought his mouth to his fingers, lightly nibbling them and then biting harder. Joe gave a small yelp as Peter bit down hard. “Not so hard Peter! That hurts!” Joe stated angrily. His furrowed eyebrows and flared nostrils made Peter laugh and Peter propped myself up on his elbow. “But, Joey, I thought you liked it rough?” Joe rolled his eyes and just hugged Peter. “Come on, I’m really tired lets sleep”. “Ok”. “Sure, you’re fine with that?”. “Yes I am Joey”. Peter smiled and kissed Joe on the forehead and they both slept nicely in the warmth of their bodies. 

26/2/2016  
12.00pm 

Later that night since Joe and Peter where out Cameron, Salmon, Ned and Will decided to meet there. They were all on the main floor. Cameron looked over at Will. “So, how are you doing Will?”. Will looked up from his position. “Good but, I don’t see much of Joe anymore”. “What!”. Cameron spoke leaning in a bit closer. Will’s eyes widened, he froze, he turned his head away. “You have feelings for him don’t you”. Ned butted into the convocation. “You can’t think that, you have a wife and kids”. Will removed himself from the sofa. “I know, I know”. He walked away from the heading toward the wall facing away from them.

“Hay Cameron!”. Ned pipped up. “What!”. She spoke not knowing what he was going to say to her. “Did you know that Joe, in the past had killed-“. “-SHUT YOU’RE MOUTH!”. Will interrupted harshly speaking deep towards Ned. “Wow”. Ned chuffed. “She has to know at some point”. He added. Will eventually calmed down, he rolled his shoulders and just sighed turning his head away. “As I was saying he has in the past murdered twelve people, I have handed it to the police so, Joe might be going to jail for it”. He smiled. “How can you smile?”. Cameron questioned. “I am his brother, I can to what I want”. “Why?”. Will questioned him softly. “Someday, he is going to hurt someone he shouldn’t. it could be either one of us, he is strange. I haven’t seen him like this before”. “Yeah I know he is a bit strange but, that is him and I respect that in him”. Will spoke turning back around facing them.

12.30pm

Ned flopped his exhausted bones on the sofa escaping a huff from his mouth, his eyes gandered around at the huge ass walls covered in paintings, he felt a little bit lost on if he should have done the unwanted deed Joe will be very mad at him. Thoughts began to ignite in him mind luring him into the depths of his thoughts. (Should I have done this? I do love him but, he is in the wrong). Ned shied his eyes away from the walls sighing while shrugging his shoulders silently looking down at his doc martin black leather shoes.

His mobile in his pocket began to vibrate. It startled him, he moved his left hand grabbing it quickly, he flipped it open and immediately pressed the talk button pressing the mobile against his ear. “Hay, this is Ned”. He whispered unsure as to was calling him at 12.32pm at night. “This is the officer you talked to a while back-“. He cleared his throat. “-Are you ok?, you sound hurt”. Ned cleared his mind quickly. “I am fine, what is the news?”. “Everything is set into place, all I have to do now is call Joe up and tell him that he is going to court, is this still on?”. “Yes”. Ned removed the mobile away from him closing the lid with the pressure of his index finger. 

Was he having second thoughts about his decision? He was only trying to keep others safe from him or was he keeping Joe safe from him?. 

27/2/2016  
6.00am 

Joe and Peter were lying in bed sound asleep together cirled up to one another in each others embrace. Joe’s mobile on the side began to vibrate. Joe rolled over waking up to the sound of his mobile blaring off, he yawned reaching out his hand, he flipped open the mobile with his thumb and dasily placed the mobile against his ear. “Hello…….What?.........No, fucking way…..Yes that is him…Well, I am not going”. 

Joe turned off his mobile and chucked it onto the floor, Then he heard another mans breath linger into his hearing, he looked back over at Peter and Peter was looking at him. “Sorry honey, I didn’t mean to wake you up”. “Its ok, what and who was that?”. Joe took a small gulp clearing his throat. His eyes softened feeling his heart beat slower wondering if he should tell him now or wait but, he thought of something else to say instead. “If I told you what I was w-would you turn you’re back on me?”. Joe held his tears back for a moment hearing nothing come back from Peter. Peter looked away silently thinking off into space for a moment. He didn’t know what to say. He looked back over at Joe, he wrapped his arm around him, his face was close to his looking into those mysterious unreadable eyes. “Never”. Peter spoke softly showing a smile for reassurance even though he had no clue to what joe had done.

12.00pm 

At lunch time a group of heavy building men in black uniform came into Joe’s house, they began to search the area and one man with a deformed scar on his face grabbed onto Joe harshly. “What are you doing in my house?”. Joe called out seeing Peter on the corner of his eyes was getting removed away from him. “You are under arrest. Whatever you say might do harm to you so, it would be best to keep quiet”. “What!”. Joe looked back over at Peter while he was getting taken out by two strong men either side of him. “Peter, I will be fine. I will get out of this-“. He cleared his throat and turned his head away from his dropping his eyelids to the floor before him. ‘-I hope”. He whispered getting lead out towards the police van. 

28/2/2016

Joe has now been in jail for one day and the case is starting tomorrow on the 29th. Peter is worried as anything even their friends Cameron, Will and Gordon but, Ned was being oblivious to it hiding a little of his emotions when they ever spoke about it.   
Joe is now just sitting in the cell he doesn’t want to even talk to anyone even Peter at the moment only he would like to talk to Will he didn’t know why, he just wanted too. 

Cameron, Peter, Salmon, Gordon, Will and even Ned showed up. They were all sitting in the police office in the huge spaced waiting room waiting. 

Joe was just sitting in his cell all alone in the cold and dark trying to think of a way to get himself out of this. Joe was just sitting there looking down on the ground, he slowly stood up, his legs felt better, he took one foot in front of the other and walked to the cold bars looking down the hall way “Yes I can walk again…… thats good”. Joe said to himself. “Now I need to think of a plan to get myself out of this god forsaken place”. 

Meanwhile the deformed scared faced man walked up to Cameron, Will, Peter, Salmon and Ned. He looked over to Peter first. “Joe is going to be removed to a room in another part of the building just near here, that is where he will be when he is not in court”. Peter nodded. “When will I get to see him?”. Peter questioned. “When you’re aloud too”. He walked off hiding a sneer grim look upon his face as he walked away from them silently.


	3. Chapter 3

29/2/2016  
DAY 1   
6.00am 

Joe was standing in his cell looking at a broken mirror wearing his tux suit looking at himself. “What did I get myself into man?”. Joe said to himself. A police officer walked up to Joe’s cell “Hmm”. Joe turned around, walked up to the glassed slab of glass before him. “Hello”. Joe smiled. “Come on lets go, You’re going to the court room”. He said opening up the cell door, Joe turned around, he put cold hand cuffs on him, he turned him back around and led Joe down the hall way, they both walked into the lobby then into the red door as they both walked in their was Will, Cameron, Peter, Ned, Gordon and Salmon. They were all sitting in seats on the left of them where the judges where all on the right. Joe glanced over at Peter locking their eyes together. Joe then diverted his eyes away from him with a small smirk on his face as he was then placed by two guards holding onto him letting him be placed by himself in the court room. 

The judge looked over at him. “All rise”. All the people in the room rose up from their seats then they sat back down. The Judge looked through a couple of papers that where thirteen profiles that Ned had been given by Will. Joe was nerves as fuck he was complicating if he should tell the truth or not. The judge looked up at Joe. “Joe Mac Millian how long have you lived in this country?”. “I moved over here with my now ex-wife on December the fourteenth in two thousand and fourteen at 6pm”. “Do you have a girlfriend?”. Joe narrowed his brows. “What does that have to do with anything?”. “Just answer the question”. Joe sighed. “No, sir. I have a boyfriend. Peter Szymon Serafinowicz-“. Joe pointed over to Peter in the seats, then he moved his hand away seeing the Judge look in that direction then back at him. “Do you take drugs?”. Joe looked over at Peter then back at the Judge taking a deep breath. “Yes”. “What type?”. “Just a soothing drug”. The Judge looked back down at his papers then back up at Joe. “Do you have any family?”. “Yes Ned Mac Millian”. Joe moved his cuffed hand to the left of him pointing over towards Ned who sat by Peter. The Judge nodded his head, his eyes then looked over to the front door seeing Loos Blank enter the room silently sitting next to Will. 

“Seeing as everybody is here now, lets start I am going straight to the point-“. Joe feared this moment. “-Have you killed thirteen people?”. Joe narrowed his eyes. “No, I have killed twelve”.   
The room went quiet; Peter looked at Joe with fear while he held Cameron’s hand. “Yes sir”. Joe closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened his eyes. Peter felt a tear run down his face in shock. Joe could feel the emotion in the room change. The judge looked shocked also he jested his throat. “Well, who was the first person you killed?”. “I killed Inwish Swinger”. “Tell me how you killed him”. Joe looked away for a brief moment. “Hmm let me think, it was when I was at the age of nine. I moved into a house that was the Rolling Hills Asylum. As I was there I lived until the age of twenty eight and I meet this teenager he was the same age as me. One day one thing lead to another. We were at the beach together-“. Joe went quiet. The Judge lent forward. “Then what happened?”. “-I had this sudden urge to kill him, so I gave him what he wanted was all I did was look at him and be began to suffocate, he couldn’t breath at all, my eyes where black then when I looked away he laid still on the sand before him feet, my hands where aching for more, their was know one in sight, I looked back at him his eyes where closed I saw him take his last breathe……..”. Joe looked down at his shoes cringing with hurt in his body, he looked at the Judge. The Judge had a concerned look on his face hearing what came out of Joe’s mouth. He was worried now about the eleven deaths he has to hear next. 

6.00pm 

That night Joe laid in his cell crying all the pain out of him. A copper knocked on his cell, Joe looked up from his bed whipping his tears off his pale face “You have a visitor”. Joe whipped his tears from his face, he stood up and saw Peter was standing next to the glassed wall staring into his eyes. “You shouldn’t be here”. Joe whined not moving from his position. “Come forward”. Peter whispered seeing Joe was decided to followed his order by standing before him right next to the glassed wall almost touching his nose against it. “I told myself I won’t miss you but, I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and I think you should know this. You deserve much better than me”. Joe spoke. “I don’t care”. Peter spoke clearing his sore throat seeing Joe’s eyes widen. “You don’t care that I am a murderer?”. “I don’t care its in the past. We have to get through this together. I am with you”. Peter smiled light producing a tear in his left eye letting it crawl down his cheek. Joe smiled back. “I wish I could hug you”. “Whatever happens, I will be with you”, Peter said in fear feeling another couple of tears roll down his cheek. 

Joe turned his eyes away from him. “Stop crying, I can’t catch them for you-“. He turned his head back towards Peter’s. “-And you can’t catch mine”. Joe paused clearing his throat.  
Peter looked down to his left hand near the box near the door that he could slip his ID into it o then he could enter, with his right hand he pulled out a card, slipped it into the device hearing a ping sound opened the door before him and Joe backed off with tears streaming down his face. “What are you doing?”. Peter walked into the claustrophobic space letting the door shut its self from behind. He slowly walked over to Joe reading his every move knowing he wanted this but, there was a hint of fear in both of them. 

Peter now stood an inch away from Joe feeling his frightened breath reach his linking them together as one. Peter instantly locked their lips together inhaling through his nostrils as tears began to trickle down his face. Joe instantly held onto Peter’s body wrapping him into his embrace. Joe began to trail his fingers along Peter back caressing his covered body while Peter held him by the waist. Their lips unlocked in the heated moment taking a quick breather that Peter could speak. “I want you”. He whispered. His hands trailed down Joe’s torso to his belt. “Touch me”. Joe whispered with want and desire I the mist of his eyes. Joe moaned moving his hands to Peter’s belt, he unbuckled solely Peter’s belt, he heard Peter moan back at him, Peter pressed his back hand into Joe’s back more pushing them together, Joe moved his fingers slipping in-between the gap of the zipper covering Peter’s organ gently, Peter moaned again feeling his touch was on him feeling the hard core pain explore his body that was animating from his covered organ. 

On the upper half Joe began kissing Peter right in the sweet spot of his neck close to his ear. “Oh yeah, come on”. Joe snarled pressing his fingers deeper around Peter’s organ placing a little bit of pressure each time he moved his wrist back and forth feeling they both come alive.

Joe locked lips hard with Peter again feeling the emotion sore though their bodies, for a moment Joe moved his hand away from its current place wrapping it around Peter’s waist pushing them closer together in each others embrace, he twirled Peter towards the bed he pushed him down a bit aggressively but, not to hurt him it was in a seductive way though. Peter breathed out still staring at Joe seeing he stood before him. 

Then out from the silence that accrued from them both. A other mans voice came into hearing. “Peter, time to leave!”. “FUCK!”. Joe yelled out pushing his body against the wall from behind him trying to get some breath back into him. Peter sighed resting his shoulders sitting back up facing towards Joe. Peter walked over to Joe seeing they both wanted each other. He wondered after this would they want each other like this again. “Hey”. Peter whispered placing his frailed hand beside his shoulder resting it upon him. “I control the pants but, you control the zipper-“. Peter raised his brow up seeing a smile across Joe’s face looking back into those eyes. “But, I want you”. Joe slowly moved his mouth closer to Peter’s mouth but, he couldn’t push his lips any further, he turned his head “See you tomorrow”. He didn’t dare look into Peter’s eyes.

Peter took a few steps away from him, he halted at the edge of the door looking back at Joe seeing he wasn’t looking at him. “This hasn’t ended yet”. Joe blinked his eyes hearing Peter words then the souls on his heels walking away with no more words after that. 

Once the door shut Joe exhaled air from his lungs producing tears streaming down his face.

Meanwhile Peter walked back over to Joe’s car that he was borrowing meeting up with Cameron who sat on the passenger seat near the driver seat. Peter climbed into the car. “Hay, how is he?”. Cameron questioned. “He misses me and I miss him”. “I knew this was going to happen”. She blurted out unconsciously but, then she became conscious of what she had just said. “What!”. Peter slashed back with a quick response. “Nothing-“. She paused thinking of something to change the subject. “- You’re fly is undone”. She didn’t think that was true but, it was. Peter looked down at his belt seeing it was undone, the belt that Joe had touched. “Oh”. He spoke out buttoning it back up. 

DAY 2  
6.00am   
30/2/2016

On the second day of the court everyone was there at the court already seated waiting for Joe to come in the room.   
Joe was sitting at his bed writing his will because he knows he is going to not want him anymore of likely die soon and can’t tell Peter because its going to scare him. A tear ran down Joe’s face, a police knocked on the glassed door. “Come on Joe……….. Joe!”. Joe looked at him, stood up, walked to the glassed door, the police opened the door and led Joe into the red room. All eyes were on him. “Joe who is the second person you killed?”. The Judge said looking at Joe. Joe looked up at the Judge. “The second person that I killed was my mother at the age of fifteenth. I was still in the Asylum. One day I was playing a computer game it was around three am in the morning I was sitting in the main floor area resting up against the sofa in the middle of the room, I felt a cold breeze around me I had this dark temper in me like the whole room temperature changed me, I walked into my mum’s room and right then and there I grabbed her around the neck and covered her mouth and nose and killed her in her sleep. Then in the morning I acted like nothing had happened, I didn’t even cry at all my brother and dad were upset. They were so sad and they never found out how killed mum. Until now”. Joe chuckled looking away from the Judge. “Why do you think that is funny?”. The Judge didn’t get a response but, Ned stood up from beside Peter and spoke. “And you kept that secret for so long”. Ned said standing still. “I did”, Joe confessed looking away. 

The Judge then spoke. “Well, that clears that part up. Lets have five minutes break then, I just got to ask a few more questions”. “What questions do you need answering now!”. Joe looked over at the Judge. The Judge stood up looking at him in a disgraceful mannor that silenced his mind and words making Joe unhinge his head to a lowered state. “Yes, sir”. Joe nodded speaking softly.   
Two officers from behind Joe held him on either side walking him back away into the cell.

Meanwhile Cameron looked over at both Peter and Ned. “I cannot believe he kept that from you for that long”. “I can”. Ned whispered saying nothing more.“Yeah I know, but at least he is telling the truth”. Peter spoke towards Cameron. 

Once the five minutes were up Joe walked back into the centre of the room feeling the two guards mans touch on each of his shoulder disappear from him. “So, Joe why did you kill you’re mother?”. “I have no clue. It was a spare of the moment”. “How did you know what to do”. “I didn’t. I just used my-“. Joe paused for a moment. “What did you use?”. He questioned. “My bare hands”. Joe confessed. 

That night Joe was in his cell writing the rest of his will, he put it into an envelope, licked the sides, sealed it up and placed it into his pocket, a copper came to the cell “You have a call here you go”. He handed Joe the phone “Hello who is this?”. “Its me Peter”. “Whats up?”. “Well, I have been thinking fo a couple of months now. I know this isn’t ideal but, would you marry me?”. Joe loosened the edges of his jaw inhaling inwards taking a moment to think about what Peter had spoken to him, he removed the phone away from his ear taking longer than expected. Joe then placed the phone back against his ear. “Joe, are you there?”. Joe heard Peter’s voice speak again. Joe moved the phone away from him again staring into the guards eyes before him, he removed the phone more away from him with a burning heart. He inhaled inwards pressing the off button cutting all connection towards Peter. 

“Take it away from me”. Joe placed the phone back into the sealed box, he pushed it back over into the container so the guard to get it from the other side. 

Meanwhile Peter closed the mobile sitting still and silent as thoughts covered his mind. (Did I speak to soon? What was I thinking he doesn’t love me. What have I done?”). Peter looked down at himself letting the darkness consume him whole. 

DAY 3   
6.00am  
31/2/2016

On the third day of the court everyone was their again even Peter was there.

Joe was standing in the middle of the room again with two guard behind him while he looked at the Judge. “So, Joe what is the third person you killed?”. “My dad when I was at the age of twenty one, Ned my brother had already moved out from the house. One day my dad showed me this game called the Ouija board were you can contact with spirits. To be honest I never heard of the game before so I played the game but, my dad never told me the consequences”. 

*Flash Back* 

3.00am

“Did someone shoot you?”. Joe’s father spoke feeling the object swipe to the left of him fastely to the other corner of the board on the ‘Yes’ that was facing Joe. Joe then removed his hands away from the board. “Oh my god”. He voiced out in a shocked tone. “What the hell just happened?”. He added cringing away from the board. Joe looked over at his dad. “I don’t want to do this anymore”. “Did you feel that?”. He spoke in happiness of the idea that they have just connected with a spirit. “Yeah, I don’t feel like the way this makes me feel, I feel funny lets stop”. “No!”. His father spoke. “Come on!”. Joe insisted he didn’t like this game at all. “Its really weird now”. Joe began to speak in a shaken tone. “I am not going to stop”. “I don’t feel right-”. Joe insisted in telling how he felt again. “-This is weird I don’t like the way this is making me feel right now-“. Joe stood up from the floor, his dad reached out his hand before him. “Hold on, were not going to leave. We have only just begun”. “But, that’s-“. Joe paused exhaling out placing either of his hands beside his waist. He looked up at the ceiling then back down at his feet. “Fine”. He breathed out sitting back down.

“Are – Are you a bad spirit?”. Joe’s father questioned with his and Joe’s hand on the glassed cup. The cup slid over to the ‘Yes’ on the board once again. Joe’s father breathed out removing his hands slightly away from the cup keeping his right hand beside him. “Thats cool”. He moved the cup back into the centre of the board. “I mean its cool and scary at the same time”. He added placing his hands back onto the cup. Joe removed his hands from the cup shaking them back and forth once in mid-air feeling the energy around him start to build up again. 

Later on Joe hand his hands on the board again looking directly at it. It moved to the Joe’s left fast once to the edge of the board then back into the centre of the board, Joe’s fathers hands this time where off the board, the cup that held around Joe’s fingers moved around in a circle a little on the board, Joe could hear the noise of it moving and Joe’s father could hear it also. “What are you doing?”. His father questioned. 

The cup began to circle repeatedly in one spot with Joe’s hand still on the cup. “Joe…..Joe-“. At that moment Joe lost all his consciousness, he lashed out over the board, his hands sprung out before him, grabbed onto the only living soul in the room, wrapped his hands around his fathers neck and held onto him for a wild ride.

*Flash Back End*

Joe took a small gulp. “- And. And. And fuck me I killed him then and their”. Tears streamed down his cheek bones. Peter stood up from his chair listening in silence he didn’t know why he stood up he just did. Joe turned his head into the direction of Peter seeing tears were streaming down his face also. Nick took two steps towards him. “Back off!”. Joe called out making him stop in his tracks. Joe looked back over at the Judge. “Something came over me, I couldn’t stop myself, Ned had no clue why our father had suddenly disappeared I just said that our father has a job in the mining company”. Joe cleared his throat looking over towards Ned now. “You mother fucking bastard!”. Ned stood up in anger. “God I wish you were dead boy”. Ned vented.

Ned began to walk over to Joe but, a man stronger than him held him back embedding his fingers into either side of Ned’s shoulders to keep him still. 

DAY 4   
1/3/2016  
6.00am 

On the fourth day everyone was there. Joe was already there in the middle of the court bounded up with chains around his wrists keeping them from harms way and even himself. Joe looked over at the Judge. “Joe what was the fourth person you killed?”. Joe stared at the Judge and took a deep breath in and out clenching his left hand together rubbing his index finger to his palm feeling nervous as he stood there alone in the center of the room. “When I was at the age of twenty two in university I am not going to name any names but, I killed twelve innocent people who were there at my collage and here is how they all died”.

*Flash back * 

Joe one night sat in the seat of a black limousine with six envelops on the left seat beside him, he had gone to those six places and sneakily gave the envelops to a party that he had held at his ware house that was adjacent towards the Rolling Hills Asylum and they were only to call him if they had any problems. This was all that was written on the envelope.

That night Joe was dressed up in all black with a black hat to cover his face but, not his smile. He went to each house picked up the people one by one into the limousine unaware of what was going to happen next.

In the back seat set B.H, A.C, D.S,D.V.R, A.V and J.T. They were all excited in the back seat listening to some music and having a few drinks. “Hey so whats the party for?”. B.H questioned out to the persons friends before it. “Joe said it was a party, just to have some fun”. A.C responded.

When they arrived at the site. All of them headed up to the ware house hearing music play. Joe was in the limo still, he was waiting patiently until they were all in the ware house. 

About a few minutes Joe got out of the limo, he slowly walked up to the ware house without them seeing him, he pushed the door and locked it. A.C,J.T,A.V,D.V.R, B.H and D.S all looked at the door that was closing before their very eyes. “What is happening?”. D.S muttered holding its drink. “I don’t know”. A.V said with all of a sudden the lights, the music all went out, a group of them screamed huddling into each other like penguins.   
Joe removed his hat from his face knowing the cost was clear. He walked up to the side of the ware house, he opened this cabinet that was beside him, he pressed a few buttons and began to chuckle as he ran back to the cab and he sat in the cab with a smirk on his face.

Joe then looked over to him mobile. Joe grabbed his mobile into his hands, took out the battery also the sim card, opened his door, chucked them onto the ground, closed the door, grabbed his water bottle, opened the lid, gulped the water, whipped the sweat of his face and spoke to himself. “YES! I have finally done it”. He said to himself staring the limousine driving it away from the site. 

Joe arrived at his small low rent hotel room only staying there for only a couple of days before he moves back into the Rolling Hills Asylum. He walked in, ripped of his cloths, changed into new ones chucking the other ones into the bin knowing he was going to lose the job as a limousine driver in a few days so, then the police couldn’t trace him also he changed his name and identity to a new name so they couldn’t identify him. 

*Flash back end* 

The court room went eerily silent. 

The Judge was completely shocked hearing Joe’s words. He cleared his throat. “Do the parents know back then what happened to them?”. Joe shook his head only looking at the Judges eyes. “You are a serial killer a true psychopath”. Joe lifted his head up smiling at the judge before him sneering a small evil laughter that broke someone else silence. “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE, JOE!”. Ned whaled across the court room towards Joe standing still. “They were not interesting people, they have been bullying me-“. He paused clearing his raspy throat. “- SINCE I WAS NINE YEARS OLD, THANK GOD I DIDN’T PUT YOU ON THE LIST-“. Joe looked over at Ned. “- PEOPLE DON’T FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!”. Joe whaled back at Ned from across the court room.

Joe felt so angry he could do something he would regret. Seeing nobody had answered he spoke again in a softer meaningful tone. “Do you ever know how that would feel when I was at the age of nine father, mother and Ned never even cared for me that I was having trouble with my sexuality. I am still struggling today. They bullied me too when I was at that age. Then and there I knew I was different. Wired a bit differently. Who gives a fuck. I am human. I shouldn’t be in jail. They are the ones who should be in jail not me!”. 

Joe collapsed he closed his eyes and cried, he sat down with his hands covering head crying and swearing at the judge not even daring to look at the other people in the room. He began to bang his hands on the floor, he felt the room change, he took in a deep breath making the room silent again, his eyes focused on Peter’s, he moved in his spot closer bitting his bottom lip nervously. “Do you even know, how it feels from age nine to all the way up to the age I am now to be waiting to kill you’re self one time-“. Joe raised his left brown up. “- I did consider doing it when I was at the age of twenty six-“. He nodded. “- I nearly died because I was going to shoot myself to end the monster inside of me”. Joe inhaled and exhaled through his opened mouth. 

Joe looked back at the judge moving his knees to where he was looking. “I- Can’t breathe”. Joe held his neck, he began to zoom in and out of consciousness. Joe stood up from his position, a man to the left of him walked over to him with a peculiar object in his hand. “Put it on him”. The guard obeyed the Judge. The man before Joe slipped on this odd looking mask around his mouth instantly giving him some well-equipped air storing it back into his lungs.

The Judge called for a few minutes rest.

Some people in the dispersed like a train station platform. Joe was standing before Peter with a guard holding Joe still but, looking away from him. Joe on the other hand was looking at the guard not knowing that Peter was standing before him. “Is this necessary?”. He questioned not getting a response but, a image on the corner of his eyes turned his focus point to it seeing Peter was only three steps away standing on the edge of the red duck tapped line. 

Peter without a thought went straight to him, the guard caught a glimpse with his free hand he pushed Peter away. “Stand back over the red line!”. The man ordered. “But-“. Peter spoke softly with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Meanwhile Ned was surprised that Joe said his name that he wanted to kill him but, you could blame him of what he did. “You never told me you were bullied why did you keep it a secret?”. “Because that was a part of me that I didn’t want you to see-”. He paused looking into Peter’s eyes with hurt inside them. “-Can you leave, I need to be alone for a while, I need to get things straight”. Peter couldn’t believe this was happening to him. “But, I want-“. “LEAVE! Peter. I hate you but I love you at the same time. Leave for me. Just leave now!”.

Joe raised his head up feeling the light above him thicken. His eyes turned to the guard. “Take me away, now”. The guard began to walk away, Peter stepped forward reaching out his hand, he held onto Joe for a second, Joe’s eyes didn’t look like him, he looked down at Peter’s hand on him, his heart began to race out from his shell, he opened his mouth and spoke looking into those mysterious eyes of hurt that lingered in them. “Baby-“. Joe smiled. “I’m a psychopath on the war path baby, I love you just-“. Joe bit down on his bottom lips. That hit right in Peter’s sweet spot. He hated every word Joe spoke but, he was conflicted by Joe’s seduction tactics. He loved and hated this side of him. “- A little bit too much”. Joe was then whisked away from Peter’s sight. 

Unaware of his surroundings Cameron was close by. She watched and heard everything. (What is Joe’s plan? What is he up too). 

On day five and six Joe went there to the court to talk more about the people he killed and tell the parents what actually happened to them on the dreadful day. 

DAY 7  
6.00am   
2/3/2016 

On this day everyone but, Peter and Salmon was at the court. He was at home with Salmon sitting on his sofa drinking his sorrows away into the day and night.

Meanwhile back at the court. 

Joe was standing in the middle of the room looking around seeing if he could see Peter anywhere but, he was nowhere in sight. (Fuck me!). Joe spoke to himself in his head. The Judge looked at him. “Ok, Joe what was the tenth victim you killed? And tell me how it happened?”, “Well, the tenth person I killed was Surgo. Way back before I meet Peter at the time I was with Cameron Howe when I was with her I was also with Surgo. At the time it was great between us but, when Cameron Howe found out about us. I cut him off the leash. Literally. I had cut his throat with a blade wide open”. Joe looked over at Cameron and began to laugh seeing it was getting on her nerves. “It was so good killing people, I just love it”. He stated at her feeling her atmosphere wash over him but, not connection was made. 

6.00pm

That night Joe was laying down on top of his bed wearing orange overalls looking up at the ceiling with his hands crossed over one another intertwined with each finger, his eyes were closed taking still breaths in and out. Joe’s mind was thinking about Peter wondering what would he be doing right now and all the memories he has had with Peter that he changed his whole life from bad to good. 

Suddenly, Joe abruptly waked up from his bed, his hands unclinged from one another to the side of him, his eyes widened, his nose sensed the atmosphere dip into another realm of not knowing what was on the other side of it.

“Adam Lambert”. Joe whispered with a tinkle of fear in his throat that wobbled from side to side in his active brain. Joe stood up from his bed. Joe instantly ran to the glassed wall doors banging his hands upon it trying to get anyones attention. Adam was in for the kill he thought. “GUARDS COME HERE NOW!”. Joe demanded. 

A few minutes later came along a police guard. “Yes, what do you want?”. He spoke not a care in the world of Joe’s situation. “I need Will, Will Arnett to come here right now, call him for me please”. “Sure will”. The police officer said then he walked down the hall way and called Will. “Hi Will, its the police calling from the court. Do you have time to talk?” “Yes, what is it?”. Its Joe, he is calling for you for some reason he wants you now”. “Ok, I’m coming over now”. 

Later on Will eventually made it to the court room where it was being placed. The same officer that spoke to him stood before him at the entrance of the room. “He is in cell block ‘999’ I will take you their”. “Thanks”. Will smiled following the man from behind.   
They both walked down the hallway. Will could see this was a very controlled area by the cameras in the corner on each wall watching every move they took. The officer slipped a card into the door unlocked, he walked in, Will followed him from behind, the officer closed the door from behind and Will just started across from where he stood at Joe who was standing before the glassed wall slab that was between him and Will. “How did you know I was coming?”, Will questioned. “I just did”. Joe spoke deeply in a controlled voice. “Why do you need me?”, Will spoke cautiously since he had a talk with Cameron to be careful around him in every way. “I had a nightmare. I saw you’re daughter. Her name is Lilly isn’t it?”. “How do you know her name?”. “I am right aren’t I. I have a very memorable mind”. Joe smiled keeping his hands beside him. 

“Adam, the spirit he is in you right no isn’t he? You’re going to get weaker-”. “Stop!”. Joe splurged out. “I know what I’m doing. Don’t think I don’t”. Joe turned to the left of him unhooking his eyes away from Will. Will didn’t like his attitude towards him. “Look at me Joe, this is silly. You’re not a three year old, now come on step up!”. Joe swiveled back around looking at Will. Will felt the atmosphere dip to the left rather than the right of the spectrum. Joe’s eyes thickened with black. “Adam wants me too die doesn’t he?”, Will nodded knowing this was coming. “Are you going to save me? Do you want me to be saved?”, Will blinked his eyes a couple of time to re think a little bit. “I want Peter to come back to me, can you get him for me. Convince him that I want to see him-“. “Are you asking by Adam wants Peter here or is this the real Joe speaking?”. Joe laughed. “You decide”. Joe swiveled around away from Peter walking over to the bed then a second thought came into mind to rattle Will's brain even more.   
"Do you-". Will turned around back over at Joe facing him front on. "-Know why your wife and child haven't been calling you lately?". Will stepped forward a bit closer feeling his heart was begging to jump a little with happiness but, then a mysterious feeling of consciousness began to wash over him with dabs of fear inside it. "What have you done to them?". Joe began to laugh. "I have done nothing, its what you have done to them". "What do you mean?". Will whined flexing either of his hands out before them. Joe began to sigh. "Do I have to tell you everything?". "Yes". Will whispered with a nod. "They know that your dead". Will held his breath in, his eyes felt like they had shriveled up like they had been pulled out from a rotting carcass in the heat of the day to make it ever worse the eye sockets had been thrown out from a car landing onto the also hot road in the middle of nowhere.

Will clasped his mouth open letting the dry air around him invade his space. No words came out from his mouth not even air. For a minute Joe thought he was going to pass out but, he didn't. he had sure shocked him though. Joe then decided to leave it at that for now, Joe turned away from his vision heading a little bit deeper into his open spaced cell letting Will leave when ever he wanted too in his own time.

DAY 8   
6.00am   
3/3/2016 

On the twelfth day Joe woke up at around six am. His body ached of pain and sickness. “Fuck! Will was right, I am feeling weak”. Joe removed himself up from the bed standing on his own two feet. (I hope Peter is here today, this moment now is going to be very hard for me, I need to tell him something). He thought in silence looking at the shattered mirror before him. 

A few second on Joe and everybody even somehow Sara came to the court today. She sat in the front row. Joe stood in the centre of the room completely oblivious to Sara. Joe heard the door swing open, his heart beated a minute hoping for it to be Peter. Peter walked in with Salmon by his side, Joe looked over at Peter then at Will. Will looked up from his position towards Joe. Joe smiled but, then it became a frown. “I didn’t speak with him”. Will confessed. The Judge began to speak taking away Joe’s focus point. “Joe, now tell me about the eleventh person”. Joe pondered on the name in his mind. “Ah no, I don’t want to talk about him. Its very stupid that I even did it”. “Why? Joe”. The Judge spoke leaning forward curious as to why he didn’t want to tell us in the first place.

Joe felt the anger come back into him. Joe lifted either hands up to his head making one of them whip across his forehead collecting all the accumulated sweat before him. “Oh, its hot in here”. He laughed. “We have all day Joe but, just tell me who did you kill and then we will go from their slowly”. Joe slowly turned towards Peter, he slowly took one foot in front of him and Peter watched his every move as he came closer and closer. A guard on the right of Joe stopped him in his tracks knowing he couldn’t move any further. Peter looking into Joe’s eyes even though he didn’t want to but, he wanted too. Joe opened his mouth with a raised glare. “I killed Szymon Serafinowicz”. “Why did you kill him?”. “You don’t want to know”. “Yes I would, tell me know if it’s a good reason I will let it pass if not then I don’t know Joe just tell me now please”. Joe tarred his eyes away from Peter and reconnected them towards the Judge. “I killed him because I never knew from the first day me and Peter meet he had a son, at the time when I was twenty five. I was at a gay club called Babylon and at around three am at night. You’re dad-“. Joe looked back over at Peter’s direction. “- He came to me, this was his first night out in the town. It was my first time being out in town also being gay, he came up to me, grabbed me by the neck and he had his way with me. I wanted it, he wanted it. I still have the scar that is on my chest-“. That hit bells in Peter’s ears. Those scars that he saw when they were making love where by his father it finally clicked into place. 

Joe spoke again. “Did you’re father say he was going out one night and for you to stay home?”. “Yes, he did. I remember it all. Why did you kill him?”. “No comment”. Joe spoke looking back over at the Judge with a smile upon his face. “Thats interesting Joe”. 

6.00am

That night Joe was asleep lying on top of the bed, his feet were close by one another as where his hands those were placed loosely beside him. 

Meanwhile Peter had showed up at the court room. He got out from Joe’s car wearing and over through jacket hiding his innocent bare skin, on the bottom half he just wore baggy pants that came just below his knees and for his feet he wore flip flops that where the color of lime green.

Peter walked into the building, closed the door from behind him seeing a lady there at the counter. “Hi can I please see Joe Mac Millian and go into his cell?”. The lady looked up from her desk. “Sure, don’t be too long”. Peter had a thought that she knew why he was here. “He, is in room ‘999’. Here is the key”. The lady handed him the slip card one two enter the room then the other to enter Joe’s cell. Peter grabbed the two key card and headed down to the room '999'.

Peter got into the room of Joe. He sees him sleeping soundly on the bed, Peter puts the key card into the door, it made a beep sound, he opened the door and walked in closing the door from behind not making a sound. Peter began to quietly walk over to him, he stood before the bed Joe must have been in a deep sleep, Joe’s hands where now above his torso, Peter raised a brow, Peter climbed carefully upon Joe sneaking up on him really quietly, letting his fanaticise unwind, Peter placed his hand underneath Joe’s hand that covered his covered organ. 

Peter slowly unzipped Joe’s orange overalls exposing Joe’s sudden appearance of his bare skin making sure he was still a sleep he gave quick glances at Joe’s eyes making sure he wouldn’t wake up just yet. Peter looked down at his hands, with his left he began to rub repeatedly over Joe’s boxes slowly for about fifty minutes. 

Joe moved his head slightly to the left more into the pillow evoking a moan breathing out from his mouth feeling someones touch explore him. Joe’s hand felt Peter’s, he quickly held onto Peter’s hand stopping him, his eyes opened, Peter’s eyes connected towards Joe’s with a sudden gasp entering his lungs with a hint of shock and fear. “Peter what are you doing? How long have you been here?”. Peter leaned in close to his face. “What are you-“. Peter pressed his lips against Joe’s stopping him in his speech. Joe moved his head away stopping from Peter to get towards his lips. “I need to tell you something”. "Go ahead-“. Peter leaned back resting his thighs on either side of Joe. “-Speak”. Peter added folding his arms. “I killed you’re dad because he actually rapped me to death”. Joe looked away sighing. Peter moved his left hand placing his fingers upon Joe’s cheek making his eyes looking into his. Peter started to take it all in. all the tears came rushing down the side of his face. Joe lent up by the help of his elbows embedding themselves into the bed hoisting himself up closer towards Peter’s mouth.

Their lips where inches away. Joe could feel Peter’s tears slid past his mouth. “Kiss me”. He whispered in a seductive tone. That shook Peter’s body mentally and physically. “Are you afraid of me, what I will do to you?”. Peter’s eyes softened up clearing the tears for a moment. “Or what I will do to to”.Joe raised a brow up. “ I am going to show you a night to remember, we don’t need rings or vowels we know how much we love each other. Right?”, “Right”. Peter smiled.

Joe moved his position that he could place Peter’s legs up onto his shoulders, Joe slipped on a plastic rubber on his organ sealing it with a scented liquid, Peter began to sweat in the heat of the moment breathing deeply through his nose, Joe slipped his organ into position moving his thighs into just the right place, he grabbed onto Peter’s thighs feeling the rush between them both ignite.   
“Aaaah, its cold”. Peter whined in pain and pleasure. Joe looked down upon Peter’s face that lay upon his pillow. “I will go slow, like the first time so you will always remember me that I will be you’re last memory-“. Peter had a produced tear running down his face. “-It is worth it”. Joe added. Joe did the first thrust moving his body forward escaping out a ritual vowel from his mouth. "You move forward, I move backwards-". Joe descended, he then breached forward again kissing Peter on the lips in part speaking the last words to Peter's ears. "And together we make nothing at all".  
Joe then reached in range of Peter’s face he locked lips with him for a split second unlocking them moving back down for the next thrust slowly evoking a small whine getting ready for the night ahead. 

3.00am 

Peter walked into the Asylum locking the door from behind. He turned around seeing Cameron, Will and Salmon sitting on the floor seeing Will and Cameron where playing a game of snap. “What are you guys doing up so early?”. “We can ask the same question”. Cameron giggled placing the card down. “Where did you go?”. Will spoke placing his cards down also. Peter went quiet for a moment. His hands reached the back of his neck rubbing it from side to side. Will picked up on the hint. “You are planning to lie, why can’t you tell us. Were your friends”. Will smiled. “Fine!-”. He exhaled. “-I went to see Joe”. He spoke it out not wasting any of his time. “See there I said it. What else do you want!-“. Peter walked passed them both starting to head off up the snaked stair case. Cameron didn’t like his attitude. “We were only asking Peter-“. Peter stopped in his tracks, he turned his head and faced Cameron and sighed. “I know”. He softly spoke turning his head forward. “Did he tell you?”. Will spoke out stopping Peter again. Peter face riddled with anxiousness. “Tell me what?”.

DAY 9   
6.00am   
4/3/2016 

Today everyone was at the court room. 

This time Ned had removed himself from the front row and placed himself sitting at the back alone. He didn’t want to be in the front row, he didn’t want to get hurt. On one occasion Joe had killed Ned once in his life but, Ned survived. Also Will had seeked safe haven by also sitting in the back row with him. 

Joe stood in the middle of the room leaning on one foot more than the other. Today for some reason he couldn’t hold himself up as he used to do he had to keep changing feet for hours at a time so that the pain in his body would go away and he began to sweat more than normal, his focus and listening skills where all over the place and speech.

The Judge walked into the room. Joe tried keeping his eyes looking at him for a few minutes then he would have to move his head into another position. “So Joe. How are you today?”. He started off, he got no response. “Joe”. He called out, Joe looked at him. “W-w-w-what i-i-I didn’t h-h-hear you sorry, s-s-say it a-a-again plea-s-se”. Joe said as he rubbed his eyes to try and see the Judge clearer. “Never mind; ok tell us about the twelfth person”. Joe looked at him and whined. “I don’t wa-a-ant too-“. Joe covered his mouth and coughed closing his eyes tight because every time he coughed his chest hurt really badly. “Just do it what do you have to live for”. He said in a stern voice. Joe looked over at Peter. “My Husband”. Joe coughed again with the blood was on his hands. “C-c-can i-i-I have w-w-water pleas-s-se?”. “Uh, yes you can”. The Judge spoke jestering Scare to give him a glass of water, Scare walked over to him with the glass of water and handed it to him, Joe got it off him. “T-t-thanks”. Joe smiled. “Ok so, tell us Joe”. The Judge said looking at Joe. “Fine, well it was when I was nine I had this best friend that n-n-new everything about me-“. Joe stopped and took a deep breath because he felt a cold sensation just changed the room as the hair on his skin stood up on end. “He is here”. Joe’s eyes widened looking around the room in 'aww'. 

As those words escaped Joe’s mouth Ned knew he wasn’t lying. He had felt this before in the past when he was little. Also another time was where they both were at the age of fifteenth after he had come from a party he had walked straight into the kitchen and he saw Joe was lying on the floor convulsing blood out from his opened mouth and was struggling to breath and all Joe could mutter once was “He is here”. 

Ned sat up leaning closer towards the event before him in horror as did Will. Joe moved his eyes slowly looking at him, he felt his body reawakening. “His name is was Lomo and why i-i-I killed him w-w-was that h-h-he LIED TO ME! the whole time w-w-we w-w-where friends-“. Joe turned to Ned. “I should have killed you that Halloween night just a month ago I planned it for so long because you have bullied me my whole life but, I bet you would be happy now because he is here and he is going to do harm to me and you will be happy then he is going to ruin your life”. Joe began to sweat more. Joe turned and faced Scar in silence. 

Will stood up, Ned looked at him from the side. Will knew Joe had now found out that he was the one that put him in jail. Will wasn’t ready for this. “Scar, who put me in here?”. Scar looked around the room to see if the guy will speak first but, nobody knew this was coming. Cameron stood up and walked over to Joe, Joe sensed someone stood from behind him, he turned around in silence and latched his eyes onto the person before him.   
“I did it”. Cameron spoke out letting her hand dangle before her sides. “No one else sees you’re monster until it has been let out-”. Joe spoke with dignity. “-Now I can see I have got all you’re attention”. Joe added speaking outwards to everyone so that everyone could hear him clearly. Joe stepped a foot closer before Cameron almost in her personal space, between them bridged a space where no one would dare to cross but, Joe crossed the boundaries. His left hand grabbed onto Cameron’s neck placing his fingers right into the pressure points of her throat, her eyes began to fume with a glossy film over them. “I have got you’re attention more deeply now have I”. Joe raised his brow looking into the audience.

“Joe, please stop. We can help you-“. “I don’t need help, I have got what I need”. “And what is that?”. Peter questioned. Joe closed his mouth, he looked back over at Cameron seeing the hurt in her eyes wash over her atmosphere into hit this time connecting to his emotions. “I-I Can’t stop. I want it to stop-“. His hand squeezed deeper onto Cameron slightly closing her throat. She became squeamish and loss of breath. “You are going to kill her”. Ned finally spoke up lunging out from his seat reaching the red duck tap before his feet. The Judge on the other hand looked down on the paper before him seeing a girl’s name. He looked up from his position. “Who is the thirteenth victim? Joe”. Joe turned his head over towards the Judge and then he looked back at Cameron. He opened his mouth. “Cameron Howe-“. Joe gunslinged his hand away from her throat knocking her off her feet, two guards from behind Joe gripped onto either side of him tightly keeping his from moving. 

Cameron felt her body sway to the ground softly. She thought she was in heaven but, who had catched her. It was Ned. Cameron looked into the eyes of Ned. “Thank you”. Ned whisked her up onto her feet, Cameron smiled feeling a sudden burst of thoughts into her mind, she then glared over at Joe being held tightly before her, her left hand crawled up to her throat feeling it burn with hate and the hate that were still in Joe’s focused eyes on her hearing his evil laugh animate in the silence that he had just made them all become. Silent as lams in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

QUARANTINE

Wheres your someone? 

It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. Sometimes the only person you can trust is yourself.  
Joe had been given three days of quarantine before he goes into jail for the rest of his life at a mental institution under strict rule he had to wear a metal contraption over his left ankle.

DAY 1  
3.00am  
5/3/2016

Love the darkness makes me laugh. Yes. So long as you can control it.

That night Ned was all alone turning on the lights of the Asylum seeing he couldn’t get much sleep. Ned was walking back into the main floor walking down the snaked stair case going down on the left side rather than the right. Just on the corner of his eye he saw a figure from behind him, Ned swiveled back around heading back up the stairs and stood in the middle of the stair case looking to his left then to his right seeing the darkened figure appear again on his right side at the end of the hallway. To him the figure was the right build of Joe. “Is that you Joe? What are you doing here?”. Ned said slowly walking closer to him. “Help me”. The darkened figure said running away from Ned’s sight. “This an’t a game, come back here!”. Ned said running from behind him.   
Peter suddenly appeared out from the blue before him halting him in his tracks instantly. “What are you doing Ned?-“. Peter tilted his head to one side. “- You look like you have just seen a ghost or something”. Peter added not getting a replied so he placed a hand on Ned’s shoulder snapping him back to reality. “Um, what?”. He cringed his face up then relaxed it. “Are you okay?”. Ned nodded. “Yeah I am fine”. He spoke not telling what he saw.

3.30am

Cameron, Gordon and Will turned up at Joe’s house. “Oh fuck, this house creeps me out, I know hes my friend but, still I hate being here”. Will spoke shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t worry I’m in the same boat mate, you’re not alone”. Cameron smiled getting herself out from the car seeing Gordon nodded also in the rear mirror from behind. Once they were in the house Gordon took a deep breath in, he walked into the house, the door shut behind him “Joe!”. Gordon shouted. Gordon placed a package onto the sofa before him. The Asylum from the inside looked messy there was stuff scattered on the floor, mirrors where broken and some were placed in piles together in the centre of the room close to the sofa. “This is even worse than before………….JOE WHERE ARE YOU!?”. Gordon called about then he listened for Joe’s reply. Peter then came in view. “Before?”. Gordon just shrugged it off for now escaping off up to the snaked stair case for safety. “I feel so weird and tired”. Gordon looked up at the top of the stairs seeing a figure in the dark shadows in the form of Joe. “Joe is that you?”. He sounded curious as to what he had just seen. 

The figure didn’t reply. Gordon slowly walked up the stairs heading to the male floor directly, he got to the top, the figure wasn’t there he was standing next to Joe’s room at the bottom of the hallway waiting for him only. Gordon looked at him “Joe”. He whispered as his heart rate was bouncing around in his body, the figure pointed into Joe’s room then ran away into a different room. “Hey”. Gordon said in thin air around him. 

Gordon walked up to Joe’s room, he slowly he opened the door, he felt a cold breeze as he opened it, Gordon could see the room was a mess the bed sheets everywhere on the floor, there was blood everywhere all on the floor too, Gordon couldn’t say anything just silence was in the room, he looked over to the bed, he saw Joe was just lying on the bed with his eyes closed with his face turned at him, Gordon ran over to Joe, he began to nudge him lightly speaking in shock. “Joe, Joe, Joe wake up!”. Gordon said moving his arms to make him move but, nothing happened, Gordon then ran into the bathroom, grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, ran back into the room trying not to spill the liquid out from it, spilled some water on him but, nothing happened, Gordon grabbed his phone and called the ambulance “Hello I need some help my friend has just, he isn’t responding to me at all”. “Did you check his pules”. “No, ………..I tried but, there is no pules “. “Mmm thats very odd”. “And when I walked into the room there is blood everywhere”. “We are coming right over just stay out of the house where it is anyway?”. “He lives at the Rolling Hills Asylum”. The phone went quiet for a moment then a voice came back into connection. “We are on our way”. “Thank you”. he smiled turning the phone off and placing it back into his pocket. 

Gordon, Will, Ned, Salmon and Peter walked out from the Asylum not knowing what was going on until Peter asked the important question for everyone to here. “What is going on?”. He questioned looking over to Gordon. “Well, Ah. Joe, Joe is in their”. “Wait Joe is not in the Asylum”. “Then where is he?”. It went deadly quiet for a moment then Ned spoke entering into the convocation. “Cameron!, Where is Cameron shes still in their more to the point who is in there with her?.....Should I go and get her?”. He questioned looking at them all. “Yes, go and get her but, be careful please”. Peter spoke placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Ned looked down at Peter’s hand then back up at his eyes. “Thank you”. he smiled and then ran off into the Asylum. 

Meanwhile Cameron was unaware of what was happening around her. She sat laid out on the floor scrolling with her index finger through some of Joe’s music on his laptop while she was on the floor up in the attic getting the best reception in the whole house.   
Meanwhile Ned ran through the doors of the house at the ground level, his heart began to face (I have to find her) he though practically running up the snaked stair case evacuating up onto the womans floor. Once he reached the last step, he took deep breaths calming him down, his eyes scanned the area before him, he began to walk along the hallway to the other side seeing Cameron wasn’t in sight. 

Ned reached the end of the hallway walking up onto the male floor. This floor began to dip into something more heavily like something was tightening around his throat making his breath lower than normal. He began to take slowly steps forward keeping his mouth closed and eyes peeled. Ned then reached the end of the males floor looking up at the stairs that would lead him up into the attic. (I wonder….). He thought. 

Ned began to make his way up towards the attic hearing a slight hum off music blare into his ears, his face began to smile feeling pleased he had found her. The air around him had loosened lightly around his neck giving him more space to breathe through his throat.

Ned stood before the door, he removed his left hand, his fingers held onto the door knob, he twisted his wrist and unlocked the door. His eyes focused on Cameron lightly bobbing her head to the music. 

Cameron how ever got a sudden chill up her spine. She pressed her index finger on the mouse blocking out the music, on the coner of her eye she sees a figure, she held her breath in, she slowly turned her head, her heart beated back to a normal pace seeing it was someone familiar and then a smile came across her face while she took the head phones out from her ears. 

Cameron sensed something was up with Ned. “Whats up?”. “No time to talk we have to go now!”. He insisted. Ned immediately grabbed onto Cameron hand pulling her up from the ground giving her a bit of a shock, Cameron stood her ground feeling Ned had now let go of her. “Come on lets go”. Ned spoke again with a tinkering of fear in his words. He held out his hand before her. “Are you with me?”. Cameron removed her shying hand away from her side, she slipped her hand into place with his. “I am with you”. Cameron smiled big feeling he squeezed her hand into his following him out from the room and down the stairs.

(Could this be something more). Cameron thought following Ned from behind seeing they had reached the male floors.   
Ned peered around the corner letting go of Cameron’s hand instantly for a moment Cameron wanted him to hold it again. In that moment she was just about to bump into him seeing he had stopped before her. “Why did you stop?”. “Joe is looking at me”. Cameron turned her eyes past Ned seeing Joe was standing before them in the middle of the hallway looking at Ned with his hands beside him.

Cameron lent her head towards Ned’s ears standing up on her tippy toes a little bit seeing she was a tad smaller in height. “What should we do?”. “Lets just play it cool”. Without even asking. Ned held onto Cameron’s hand again taking a few steps forward with Cameron following by his side. 

Joe never tared his glance at them both. “Well, look how has decided to join us this evening”. Joe spoke in a cunning tone. “Why do you look so afraid of me?-“. Joe looked at his left looking at one of the sealed blue doors. “-I know, they are my friends-“. Joe’s eyes twitched appearing Adam’s form before his. Cameron tightened her grip on Ned’s hand. “Who is he talking too”. She whispered for only Ned’s ears to hear but, they both caught her voice. Joe looked over at Cameron making her stop. “Would you like to know who am I talking too?”. Cameron shook her head from the left then to the right. “Yes, I would like to know”. Ned stated. “Oh, you too look like a great couple”. Cameron removed herself from Ned removing her hands away from him standing right up close to Joe with evil in her eyes. “DON’T YOU DARE THINK OF THAT!”. Joe took two steps back laughing. “You really think I said that? It was Adam beside me-“. Joe placed his hand out before him seeing Adam delightedly took his hand. “Were the bestist of friends. Better than we used to be!”. Joe laughed in hysterics placing his other hand on his stomach. 

Cameron had enough of this. She wanted this to end. Cameron lunged herself forward at Joe only getting pulled back by Ned’s hand clasped around either of her side holding her close to his body. Ned narrowed his eyes. “JOE!-“. Joe looked over at him with a smirk of enjoyment. “Yes, dear boy”. He laughed. 

“FOLLOW ME NOW!”. Joe paused for a moment, he looked over at Adam, he removed his hand from his “I am needed elsewhere, I will be with you soon”. Joe smiled walking up to Ned. “Well lets go then”. He smiled. 

5.00am 

At the scene a forensic person was just looking in Joe’s room for evidence.

Will, Cameron, Ned, Peter, Salmon and Gordon were all sitting in the waiting room nervisouly waiting for anyone to say anything about Joe. A man from the corner in a white lab coat headed straight over to them. “Do you all know Joe?”. “Yes”. The all spoke in unison. “Where are his family?”. “We are all hes got”. Peter spoke seeing nobody answered. “Oh. Right”. “How is he?”. Peter questioned. 

Meanwhile behind him there were groups of people walking into the area where Joe was being held, one of the ladies walked up to the man “Sir, he can’t breathe, he is saying there is a man after him”. “Wait their”. “No I am coming”. Ned said as he followed the man into Joe’s room, he saw Joe was wearing a breathing mask, he was right up against the wall in shock and saying “There is a man after me, he is gonna kill me”. Ned could tell this was the real Joe speaking. Ned went straight to Joe, he placed his hands in front of him like the monkey grip “Joe just listen to my voice, listen to me nothing else but, my voice you are safe with me and only me, calm down your in heaven, put your arms up, come on put them up!”. Ned said lightly grabbing Joe’s arms to do the same “Copy after me”. Joe breathe went a bit slower as sweat dripped down his face. “I am safe, I am fine”. Ned said. “I am safe, I am fine”. Joe said slowing his breath down and now he was under control.

Ned stepped backing away from him, Joe propped himself up more onto the bed seeing the Doctor and his friends enter the room with worried looks. “So, Mr Joe Mac Millian can you tell us what happened?”. “I was attacked, scratched by a black figure that was in my building but, before that happened I remember seeing Gordon before me at the foot of the stairs holding a package-“. Joe looked over at Gordon. “- What was in the package Gordon?”. Everybody looked at Gordon. He was chocked up at the comment. “I-I Didn’t see you Joe. Well, it was you but, not you. you know?”. Everybody looked back over at Joe. “Also I felt wetness over my body when I woke up-“. “Oh yeah-“. Gordon began to laugh taring their attention from Joe again back to him. “- I saw you on the bed, I splashed water on you to try and wake you up”. Joe folded his arms with narrowed brows but, a playful mouth of a smile appeared under his nose. “You put water on me!”. The room became quiet. “Well, I think we should give Joe some rest for a bit today and then we can see how he is. At the end of the day he can be let out”. “But, what if-“. Joe stopped looking at the mirror beside him and then he notched his head to the friend and the Doctor before him. “-What if he shows himself again in my form?”. Ned removed himself from the pack, he knelt down, both of his hand held Joe’s within his. “Then we will have to be ready for you”. Joe knew Adam would do it again manifesting himself of more into him being his doople ganger in crime.

DAY 2  
6/3/2016  
6.00am

His throat began to tug on strings he had felt before breathing in and out peacefully, his eyes began to move opening up his folded skin seeing the dark consume him, he felt a weight across his body, no harm was visible in mind and action. Joe flickered his eyes over at his Peter who was standing before him. “Did I sleep in?”. Joe yawned stretching his arms. “No, I just couldn’t sleep”. Joe looked over at himself looking at his legs feeling a pain began to arouse him in a bad way. “Ouch”. He spoke softly under his breath but, Peter caught it. “Are you in pain?”. “Yes, my left leg just now began to hurt. Why does he go for the legs”. Joe whined clamping his fingers on the out rim of his leg trying to make the pain go away. 

12.00pm 

Joe had been called to the mental institution to get a test done.   
Peter walking into the laboroty, he sees Joe lying on the metaled hospital bed, his arms and legs were bound together plus with bolted cuffs on either of his wrists and on either of his ankles making sure to kink in the body of this man would go unheard. Joe’s mouth was covered with a see through mask that was connected to a machine pumping him clean air into his lungs, he wore his black trousers, black socks and flat boots leaving the upper half bare.

Peter was then pulled out of his trance by a guy in a white lab coat calling his name. “Peter, Peter you got to put these on”. Peter looked over at the man wearing goggles. He grabbed the glassed goggles and polystyrene gloves and put them on. Peter closed the door from behind him. Joe began to retaliate with anger. “Get me out of here!”. His tone was muffled but, you could hear him clearly. Joe called out. The men on either side of him held him down. “The first step is we got to get a sample of the black mark on your left wrist”. The Doctor spoke. “Aren’t we going to sedate him?”. Peter questioned. The Doctor looked over at him briefly. “No, where not”. 

With that the man grabbed a small cutting knife walked over to Joe, one man placed his arm down as Joe was moving trying to not let the gentlemen cut his skin slightly, Joe could feel the blood seeping out of his body and Joe’s heart rate was up at one hundred and kept on going up. “Sir his heart rate is up at one hundred and going up”. One man said with a concerned tone in his voice. Joe growled staring at the guy with the small knife. Joe’s eyes washed over towards Peter’s choosing the innocent lamb in the room. “Peter, Peter, Peter help me”. He spoke softly to gain Peter’s help. 

The Doctor cut the slice of skin off, he placed it into a bowl next to him, the other man on the other side jabbed a needle into Joe’s neck that made Joe screamed fogging up the aspirator, one of the guards noticed he was chocking so out of the blue without being told he unstrapped the mask off seeing Joe began to cough coughing up blood onto himself spraying all over himself and the bed beneath him. 

In seconds Peter had to get out of their so he did, he ran out of the room, the guys in the room carried on with the testing on Joe.  
Peter could hear him screaming as he slowly walked away into the lobby, Peter felt faint, he placed his hand on his forehead rubbing off the sweat that was there, Cameron was just at the desk and saw that Peter was looking faint, Cameron ran over quickly “Hay”. Cameron said taking Peter into a room and sat Peter down and got a jug of water for him. “Are you ok?”. Cameron said looking worried. “Yeah I am fine I just got, well I felt much like drained in that room I was in, I don’t feel like it now though”. “Well drink this and rest a bit before you go home okay or get something to eat”. “Yeah, sure will”. Peter smiled. “I mean it”. Cameron said walking out of the room. 

Peter stared at the glass of water and thinked what just happened to him. (Is he ever going to be ok at the end of this?). Peter looked down grasping onto the glassed up pressing his index finger on it tapping it lightly feeling the rooms light above him shine over him. Right now he felt more alone than ever.   
That night Peter stood back into the lobby feeling much better than he was before clearing him mind by looking at a hospital painting before he decided to leave. A hand grasped onto him that made him jump. “Sorry mate-“. They locked eyes seeing it was the Doctor. “- I hope you’re ok, I noticed you ducked out from the testing”. Peter nodded. “Yeah, sorry about that-“. “No need to apologise”. The Doctor butted in. “-I felt drained, I had to get out of the room”. “You know what, I felt that also”. “Then why couldn’t you leave?”. “I could bare it”. Peter nodded. (Maybe he has worked on something like this before). Peter thought. “Have you-“. The Doctor butted in gain with a smile on his face. “- I have done this kind of thing before. How are you?”. “Yes-“. Peter smiled. “- I am a bit better now, thanks for asking”. Peter spoke heading over towards the entrance. 

Once he took one step out he felt a huge weight had lifted off his chest. He stretched his arms, yawned wide with an opened mouth and he still felt horrible that he couldn’t get the imagery of Joe coughing up blood out from his mind. 

2.30am

Joe sat comfortably on the sofa. Joe turned his head to the left hearing footsteps coming down from the left side of the stair case, he opened his mouth and began to speak not seeing who it was but, he had an inkling on who it might have been. "I called you down here today because-". Joe paused waiting for him to be in his front view before him. Will slowly walked beside him and stood before him before Joe could fit another word in Will spoke. "What do you want? i was just about to-". Will cleared his throat diverting his eyes away from Joe. "-Leave". He whispered under his breath that Joe picked up on. "Leave!". Joe stood up only an inch apart from him. A smile came across Joe's face. "You won't find them their". Will narrowed his brows and folded his arms before him, his brain began to wonder. "What have you done to them?". Joe began to laugh more loosening up his joint in his legs and swayed to the left of him abit seeing the door from behind him open. "Turn around". Joe spoke. Will whisked himself around getting immediately thrown to the floor with a bundle of joy clinging her arms around her fathers waist, Will looked down at his hand seeing blond streaks beneath it and he began to click on who was hold him. "Lilly". He spoke happily with forming tears approaching his eyes with enjoyment. "Will, I missed you, we thought you were dead". Lilly looked into her father's eyes, Will planed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I am never leaving you again". Will spoke getting back up onto his feet still holding onto Lilly's hand. 

Will looked up from his position seeing another figure had entered the room. it was his wife Alex. They both walked up to each other, Will instantly let goes of Lilly's hand, he hugs his wife, tears began to fall from their eyes in happiness, Will placed his hand over his wifes head seeping his fingers through her black long silky hair keeping her body close to his. "I missed you". He whispered pulling away but, keeping eye contact. Alex looking into Will's bleeding eyes of salt and water. "Why did you stay? Who is the Joe fellow?-". Joe began to step backwards slowly heading away up on the right side of the stair case knowing it was his time to go away seeing he might get himself into a little bit of trouble.   
Lilly looked over seeing he was creeping away. Joe sees her looking at him. He gave a wink and a smile at her placing his index finger close to his mouth letting her know to be quiet. Lilly obeyed his rule placing a smile on her mouth with a small nod.   
Meanwhile Will looked over his shoulder and then he looked around himself. (Where did he go?). he thought then speaking it out into the open. "Where did he go, he was just here". Will looked over at Lilly seeing she was smile. "Did you have anything to do with this?". Lilly turned to her father immediately changing her expression. "No,I would never place myself in a situation like that". Lilly began to laugh hinting the idea that she had with a nod. "Well,-". Will sighed. "-There is always next time when i see him, I will catch him". He laughed patting Lilly on the head, he grabbed her hand lightly, with his other hand he held his wifes and for now he felt complete. 

DAY 3  
7/3/2016  
6.30am

At a well-known café called the White Rose placed Cameron and Ned sitting at one of the white covered table before them with a sunflower in a glassed vase half filled with water placed near the window ledge of the building catching a glimpse of the sun on Cameron’s sleeveless singlet absorbing the heats raze.   
Ned slouched back into his seat tapping his index fingers on the edge of the table while his eyes looked over at Cameron. Cameron smiled. “So why did you come and rescue me the other day?”. Ned paused his index fingers and he lent in. “Does it need explaining?”. He smiled with a cocky looking upon his face sensing the vibe between them both. Cameron nodded. “I am glad you were the one to save me, you did a good job”. Ned raised a brow. “Did I do a good job you think”. “Yes you did”. Cameron smiled placing her hands out onto the table entwining them together tapping her left index finger on the edge of her hand.

Ned lent back into his seat. “Why do you like me so much?”. “You picked up on that?”. Ned smirked with a smile. “You were really obvious when I touched your hand also that fact when-“. He cleared his throat coughing slight covering his mouth with his hand. “- You said ‘Don’t you dare think of that-“. Ned notched his head to one side. “-How do you think that makes me feel, huh?”. Cameron leaned back into her seat feeling vunerable and jittery. “I-“. She looked away from him. Ned thought she was going to leave him. “I am only saying-“. He lent forward holding onto her hand into his. “-Don’t be afraid”. He added seeing her eyes lined up with his. “Your just like Joe”. Cameron smiled but, then it soon turned into a lowered frown. “I am not like Joe-“. Ned leaned in forward evoking a deep voice. “- He is different than me-“. Ned sensed he had scared Cameron a little by the suttle quivering of her lips, her eyes diverted away from his, her body collapsed back into her own, she turned her light away from him stepping away leaving the restaurant. Ned leaned back into the chair with a sigh. (Why the fuck did I say that? It is true but, she must really hate me now). He thought.

12.00pm 

At night at around 12pm Joe and Peter were at Babylon.   
The lights are down low so faces can’t be seen. Sweaty bodies grind against his, Joe starts to get low and dirty like always. A new song comes on called Burning by Kuffdam, and a pair of big hands grabs around Peter’s waist, Joe’s body grinds into Peter’s backside. Peter starts dancing with Joe and rubbing his covered butt cheek against the growing erection. Peter can feel how big it is.“Follow me.” Joe says grabbing Peter’s hand and taking him to a room in the back of the club were they could get some privacy of their own. 

They get into a room thats pitch black. When they enter and the door shuts, Peter gets pinned to the wall and Joe is licking open his mouth. “You move forward-“. Joe pressed his torso into Peter’s torso breathing out deeply locking eyes with in in intakes of breath between them both. “I move backwards-“. Their lips locked hastily towards each other making the unbreakable lock to finish the sentence but, they both new each others meant it. He melts against him and wraps his arms around his neck. They pull back for air and Joe moans, attacking Peter’s neck and leaving marks all over it. Biting here and nipping there. “Can we go further I want you inside me” Peter smiles. “Ok”. Joe undoes Peter’s corset and takes a nipple into his mouth. Joe lightly nibbles on it until its hard and goes to the other on. Peter thumps his head against the wall and groans. “Please!” He doesn’t even know what hes begging for but, he just needs some release. His organ is tight against his pants and hes grinding his hips, looking for friction. Joe undoes Peter’s pants and takes his organ in his hand, stroking it slow and steady. He bucks his hips into the Joe's hand and starts working the Peter’s shirt up and over his head. Peter latches onto his neck and sucks a mark into his skin. He gets to a nipple and swirls his tongue around it, making it hard. Joe groans. “Oh god.” “Mmmmm you like that?” Peter says seductively. The only answer he gets is a grind of from Joe’s hips. He starts undoing the Joe’s pants and pushes him backwards towards the bed. When the back of Joe’s knees hit it, he falls back. Peter strips completely, and then pulls Joe's pants the rest of the way off before straddling his hips and kissing him again. He grinds down against him and moans.

12.30pm 

Peter begs and pleads. 

Finally Joe pulls out until only his head is in and starts thrusting hard and fast, making a rhythm that Peter keeps up with on his own. Thrusting back towards him. “Fuck baby. I love it.” “Come on.” Peter clenches and Joe gasps and pounds harder. “Fuck! do that again!” “What? this?” Peter clenches Joe’s organ again and he groans. “Yeah, god that feels so good.” “I’m close. Touch me. Make me!-” Joe grabs Peter’s organ and pumps it along with his thrust. Peter moans and his orgasm is pulled out of him and hes coming harder than he ever has. It coats in between them. Joe pulls Peter up against him, pounding into him and kissing him. Peter grinds down on his organ and rides his orgasm out as Joe keeps thrusting wildly into him. Joe finally grunts and then bites Peter’s shoulder and coming deep inside of him. Peter is milking his organ for everything its got. 

They fall back together on the bed when Joe pulls out and discards the condom. 

They are slowly getting their breath under control when Peter speaks. “Wow that was so beautiful”. He said catching his breath plus getting his cloths back on, Joe had his cloths on all ready catching his breath still “Yeah- that was really good, I am out of breath I need to get outside”. Joe said pointing out of the room, he walks out of the club with Peter following him behind.   
Joe leans up against a pole near the club facing Peter, he pulls out a asthma case. “I don’t have asthma but, this gives me , well helps me breath”. Joe said taking four puffs to make him breath better. “Are you better now?”. “Yes I am much better, come here”. Joe said putting his arms out, Peter followed suit and hugged Joe against the cold wet pole. 

3.00am

Time was of the essence. 

"Hold still Peter". Joe groaned trying to keep Peter still while the covered his hand over his eyes. Peter smiled laughing a little. "You know I don't like surprises". Joe rolled his eyes playfully knowing Peter couldn't see them. "You don't trust me?-". Joe removed the top hand off his bottom hand over the ware houses door knob, his fingers held onto the door knob, he twisted his wrist unlatching the door knob from its state and rested his chin upon Peter's shoulder. "Move forward". He whispered opening the door as Peter began to step forward slowly, Joe removed his head from Peter's side and followed suite glancing at his toes to not trod on any of them.

Once they were in both of them came to a halt. "Why did you stop?". Joe questioned Peter. “I do trust you". Joe smiled.  
Peter then began to walk slowly guided by Joe towards the first book cases that were on either side. "What are you going to do to me?". Peter questioned. Joe thought about it for a moment. "What are you going to do to me, is the question once I show you what I have got". Joe smiled walking past the second book case.  
Once they reached near the third book case Joe removed his top hand and placed it on Peter's left shoulder stopping him this time. "Why have we stopped?". Peter questioned fast. "Wait here". Joe spoke removing his hands away from Peter.

Joe walked away from him he walked over to the steel rode that was placed in the corner, he notched his head up looking up at the ceiling and his hands guided up the rode to the hole in the ceiling that had a little round hook like shape that he could hook the end of the rode through.

Once that was done he pulled the rode down towards him making the hatch before him open up with a stair case revealing itself for the second time in years.

Joe unhooked the hook and placed it behind him.  
Joe slowly walks back over to Peter. Instead of hiding his eyes this time he holds onto Peter's hand. "Now where going up a couple of stairs". Peter nodded in response. 

Joe took the first step leading Peter up onto the stair case before them. 

While Peter was getting lead by Joe. Peter could sense a change in the atmosphere getting heavier around him, he squeezed on Joe's hand for reassurance, Joe felt Peters hand squeezed his "Where almost up at the top". Joe spoke in mid walk. Peter wanted to tell Joe that he thinks Adam is around but, also he didn't want to ruin what ever Joe was planning for him.   
Joe reached the top of the stairs. 

Joe halted for a moment, he looked over at Peter. “Are you ready for this!”. “ready as I’ll ever be!”. Peter smiled back. “Oh, 1….2…..3….open you’re eyes”. Joe removed his bare hands away from peter’s face. Peter opened his eyes seeing a beautiful placed mattress, their where some lit up scented candles and some bar of chocolate and strawberries placed neatly on the floor with a bowl underneath them. Peter turned over to Joe. “What have I disserved this for?”. He questioned. “Just being yourself”. Joe answered back with a smile moving over to the mattress.

3.30am

Later that night Peter hand his body lying on the mattress facing Joe’s back, in the spar of the moment of thing his mind began to wonder a little on the cheeky side of things hearing Joe’s breath inhale and exhale seeing he might have just fallen asleep. Peter removed his left hand from his side, he slid his fingers on the top of Joe’s bare skinned body making him slightly jolt then relax feeling peter’s hand upon him sooth out of active brain to a calm state more calmer than normal and Peter thought he would have reacted more. 

Joe eventually tilted his head over into peter’s direction almost meeting eye to eye. “What…are you doing?”. He said in small intakes of his breath speaking a slower more controlled manor. Peter smiled oblivious to Joe’s current condition. “If I was drunk would I be able to do this?”. Peter began to trail his fingers along the side of Joe’s torso but, he eventually stopped seeing Joe looked a bit depressed with him. 

Joe moved around facing him seeing their was a gap in-between them both. 

Peter then got a good look at Joe’s face, it was full of tears and heartache. “Peter come here”. He whispered softly. Peter scooted on over a little bit closer to him feeling Joe’s sudden emotion cling onto him. “What is it honey?”. Peter says feeling his emotions start to erupt out from him breaching the surface of his face. “It is time”.“Time for what?”. Peter questioned with a voice full of worry inside it. “Just listen to me, its time for me to go”. Joe started to cry in bracing Peter into him. “I love you”. Joe whispered kissing Peter on his forehead. “I love you too”. Peter looked deep into Joe’s eyes seeing it was his time to go. He didn’t want his to go. Joe took one last breath and look at peter. Joe’s body began to close down slowly, Joe closed his eyes for the last time while his hand began to weaken around Peter, Peter held his breath in stopping his breath also, he couldn’t feel Joe’s touch on him anymore. 

Peter slowly placed his frail hand breathing in and out light, he touched his index finger onto the soft edges of Joe’s face with a tear seeping out from his left eye and he felt that a space of void had now consumed him whole, his hand guided its self to Joe’s neck feeling no pulse of an active human. 

4.00am 

Peter made his way back to the Asylum feeling lost.   
He entered the room getting immediately talked to by Will. “Hey, where have you been? we have all been looking for you”. Cameron looked over at him feeling a sudden loss has consumed him whole. “Are you ok Peter, you seem-“. Peter looked up at her seeing Will, Salmon, Ned and Gordon where here is well. Peter looked back down and closed the door from behind with a swift movement of his left hand. 

Peter looked back up again feeling the strings in the throat ach with agony of the sudden death of Joe. “I was with Joe”. He mumbled under his breath that the others picked up on quickly. “Was with”. Ned picked up reading between the lines. Peter looked over at Ned with full-blown tears. “He-He-“.He chocked on his own words. “He is what?”. Gordon butted in wanting to know what Peter is trying to slur out from his wobble mouth with drips and draps of tears covering the slur. Peter took a hard gulp to clear his throat. “He is dead”. Peters muted feeling his throat concave inwards before collapsing onto the floor in a puddle of his own produced tears that scattered around him like sharpened nails jamming through a gun shooting everywhere at once with no safety lock held onto it. 

Ned removed from his seat walking over to Peter, he knelt down placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder trying to hold his own emotions in him and the sudden thought that he is about to expose into the world. Peter whipped his dripping nose feeling a hand has been placed on his shoulder; he tared away from his intensions and looked up into Ned’s warming eyes of comfort but, a sudden blast of something that worried Ned more to the core of his beating heart that ached inside him. Ned looked into Peter’s blood shot eyes with tears again. “I never hand the chance to apologise to him, I wish I did”. Ned embraced Peter once he spoke the words giving his a huge hug. 

4.30am 

Ned and Peter rushed back up to where Joe was still lying their on the bed. Once they reached all the way up into the attic Ned knelt down beside Joe. He faced Peter. “Call 911”. “Sure”. Peter spoke whipping out his phone to call the ambulance to explain to them where they are and whats going on also saying they don’t have an AED on site. 

Ned now had to start working on Joe seeing the hospital was quiet far away from where they where.

Ned began placing his firm hands onto Joe’s bare chest placing them into the right position to give the thirty chest compression and then the two rescue breaths for every thirty chest   
compression. It was hard work but, he gave it his all. The rescue breaths he had been given Joe was no longer than one second to avoid over-ventilation and only to provide enough air to see the chest start to expand. 

Ned kept the chest compression to one hundred per minute trying not to exceed one hundred and twenty five compression per minute. Ned was skilled at compressing the chest five centimeters downwards allowing it to fully expand upwards with as a few interruptions as possible by keeping Peter at the phone with the hospital was easy than he thought. 

Day 4   
8/3/2016

Defibrillation is an electrical shock delivered to the heart designed to terminate a life-threatening arrhythmia or cardiac arrest. The Automated External Defibrillator (AED) is a device capable of automatically detecting a heart rhythm that requires a shock. If you are around when someone has sudden cardiac arrest (SCA), you can follow a few simple steps to use an AED to save his life.  
The male doctor had to now start preparing to use the AED.   
The man realized it was going to be a cardiac arrest. He sees the man before him who appears to have an a emergency episode, he need to start and check to ensure that it is a cardiac arrest before he has to begin to use the AED to check also if Joe is unable to respond, if he is breathing and his pulse. Also he can use the ABC method to find no pulse or breath he would then need to start CPR. 

The doctor began to start making sure the airway is open. He began to tilt Joe’s head back, he lifted up his chin seeing nothing was lodged between Joe’s osofaguas it was a clear breathing way. The doctor leaned in closely, he placed his ear against Joe’s now opened moth to see if his chest is rising and falling. The next thing on the agenda was to feel a pulse. The doctor’s index finger placed against his neck, his eyes lit up feeling a pulse but, it was faint but, he could feel that he was still their but, the odd this was Joe wasn’t breathing. 

The next step with the Doc was to now try and wake up Joe. To be honest it was his first day getting back into the field of working with patients from a long break. He had now come across Joe. He had now idea how long he had been unconscious, he now needed to make sure he is actually having medical problems and not just asleep or the worst case dead. The Doc began placing either of his hands onto the edges of Joe’s shoulders, he shock him a little seeing no signs of waking up. The Doc turned to the left over at his co-worker who stood two steps from behind him. “Confirming it as cardiac arrest but-“. The Doc paused feeling the beat of Joe’s pulse wrap around his brain. “-What?”. The co-worker spoke up wanting to hear the rest of his sentence. “This is something that I have never seen before”. 

Minutes in the Doc was now going to use the AED.

He made sure that Joe’s upper half was dry before turning it on he also checked Joe to see if he wasn’t wet because if he was he would have needed to dry him off also the fact that if there was water in the immediate area he would have to more him to a different more dryer area. Water conducts electricity. If the patient is wet or if there is water nearby he can be seriously injured.   
Once the Doc made sure that there was no water he grabbed out the AED, he pressed the green button and it then gave him instructions on how to handle the situation. The Doc began to attach the cables for the pads into the AED machine. He began to hook them up above the blinking light on top of the machine.   
Next he began to prepare the chest area. The Doc removed certain things from the victim. Seeing he had no shirt on made it easy for him he had no hair on him at all if he had hair their he would have had to shave it seeing the AED’s come with a packed razor to shave or scissors to trim the chest of a hairy person. Also he began to look for signs of implanted devices such as pacemaker. If the Doc did see metal jewelry or accessories it would have to be removed because the metal will conduct electricity. 

The fourth step now was to apply the pads. The electrodes for the AED are typically adhesive pads. The AED will advise the Doc to put the electrodes or pads into the place they need to be. The Doc made sure there was no fabric or other objects between the pads and the hosts skin. Any obstructions will make the AED malfunction. If the pads are not placed on properly the AED may repeat ‘check electrodes’. The Doc made it sure that they where placed correctly so the host will get the maximum amount of shock necessary. One pad was placed below the collarbone on the upper right side of Joe’s bare chest. The second one was placed below the peck on the left at the bottom of his heart slightly along side it.

The Doc took a step back seeing the AED was beginning the analyse. The pads where now in place the Doc made sure that everyone that was around him and the host, he took a step forward, his hand hovered over the machine, he pressed down with his index finger onto the analyse red button on the AED hearing the rhythm of the hosts heart beat. 

The AED then began to gave a shock that was needed to stimulate the man before him into active mode. If no shock was given that meant the host had regained a pulse or has an unshockable heart rhythm. If there was no shock at all the Doc would have to start doing CPR.

The AED advised for now the Doc to shock the patient. That would mean the Doc to make sure once gain the host is clear, once he did, he pressed the shock button on the AED one more time sending an electric shock through the electrodes to help restart the heart again. The AED only would give one shock at a time when the Doc would order it to do its duty. It doesn't last that long but, expect him to move with the force of the shock. 

Day 5  
9/3/2016  
3.00am 

Nothing had accrued out from the ordinary for Joe or the Doc who had tried everything to make him come back to life he was near at his whists end until he had a thought of if he invited Peter to the hospital to see if Joe could sense his presents in the room. Peter was strictly advised to come alone and he did seeing it might disrupt the experiment. 

Peter stood before the Doc. “So how is Joe, right now?”. He questioned. “Well, he is stable but, he hasn’t been breathing at all-“. “-But then how can he be stable then?”. Peter interrupted. The Doc began to nod. “I see, well, I don’t actually know why”. The Doc sighed feeling helpless. Peter dropped his head down then he looked back up at him. “Can I see him?”. He questioned. “Sure-“. The Doc was immediately portal his vision to Joe’s room seeing other doctors began to approach the room. 

Both Peter and the Doc began to approach the swarm of people near the glassed wall of the mirrored frame seeing another doctor had appeared into the scene doing the CPR on him. “Whats happening?”. Peter shuttered his mouth with a quivering heart beat. “I am afraid-“. The Doc looked over at Peter meeting eyes with him. “-This could be the end for him”. Peter couldn’t stand still. Peter removed himself from the Docs side, he began to make his way into the room and then things began to change instantly while Peter stepped across the door frame into the room.   
The man performing the CPR had stopped doing it. He sensed Peter had entered the room, he turned over to him. “Sorry, I lost him”. Was all he could say. The room went silent seeing people dispersed from the area getting on with their other duties. The other Doctor who stood outside and he came into the room with Peter stood before him looking away from Joe. The Doctor stood their quietly for a moment scanning his eyes among the stillness of Joe. 

In that moment Joe inhaled his chest in taking his first breath of life, Joe exhaled slowly opening his closed eyes to the bright light around him. Joe looked over in the Doctors direction seeing Peter was stood before him looking in the other direction. Joe looked back over at the Doctor seeing a smile was on his face. Joe looked back over at Peter. He cleared his throat and began to speak. “Peter-“. Joe suddenly got a lash out that was actually towards the Doctor. “He id dead I know-“. Peter faced the Doc seeing a smile on his face. “I didn’t speak”. Peter turned his head towards Joe seeing his eyes where open. “What happened to you?”. Was all Peter could say at the moment feeling the rush of emotions sucked back up inside him. “He, Joe died for a second then he came back to life”. The Doc spoke softly turning away. “I will leave you two for a moment before we have to take Joe away-“. Peter turned his head back to the Doc. “Where are you taking him?”. “Back to the Rolling Hills Asylum Institute”. “Why?”. Peter whined with confusion. “He-“. The Doctor looked over at Joe shrinking Joe’s smile. “-Is not safe being around people like us”. The Doctor smiled leaving the room with a gaped space of void that entered the room to its prime state of existence. 

13/3/2016  
DAY 9 

Joe had now been placed into the new improved Rolling Hills Asylum Institute seeing the old one was in pretty bad shape and they needed the space, need the isolation and the Rolling Hills Asylum had it all for them also the cost for the new parts that needed to be added was payable. 

The bad part was Peter, Cameron, Salmon, Ned, Digby, Gordon and Will had to be evicted from the building until further notice.   
Peter and Cameron stood enviously together at the foot of the Rolling Hills Asylum Institute looking at each other. “Are you ready for this?”. Peter nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be”. He smiled walking up to the door, he removed his hand from his side and his fingers clinched onto the door knob and pulled it back letting Cameron walk in first. 

Once they where both in the center of the room was Joe strapped up in a white strait jacket bounded with straps around his body, he wore a see-through mask only covering his mouth and the other sides of his cheeks strapping a band around his head holding it into place nice and snug. Joe was propped up by a sack trolley keeping his bound in place.

This was going to be Peter’s last talk with him for a while now.   
Cameron and Peter faced Joe only five steps away from him seeing two guards behind him only three steps from the back holding one gun each in hand at the ready. 

Peter in silence took the five steps right up close to Joe feeling the sudden irrational urge to touch him, to touch Joe’s face, his smooth face to take away the frown but, thats impossible, thats insane and Joe would never touch Peter back. Peter couldn’t make himself move any closer. Joe on the other hand had no emotion towards Peter standing right next to him but, he had a thought of that he didn’t want Peter to be around him he was getting annoyed by his presence. This wasn’t the Joe Peter had meet. 

Peter took the five steps back beside Cameron feeling confused as to what he tried to make himself do. Joe notched his head up slightly. “You where never comfortable in your own skin”. Joe spoke softly with one raised brow seeing the likes of Peter’s eyes connect towards his seeing he had his attention quickly. “You wouldn’t be comfortable in Joe’s-“. Joe smiled with a small laughter escaping his mouth seeing a flicker of anger cross Peter’s mind but, he held his ground. “-Are you!”. He spoke deeper seeing those words softened Peter’s face to the feeling of numbness. Peter nodded. “Maybe its time to be over”. Joe spoke back into a calmer softer whispering tone. Cameron looked over at Peter seeing what he was going to say next. In Peter’s heart he dreaded saying what he was thinking but, it was the truth nobody could change his thought well thats what he thinks its the best thing to do. Its his choice that he has to make on his own. Peter eyed back up with Joe still in sight. “I am leaving-“. He cleared his throat feeling the sudden emotions rise back over his drained exhausted body again. 

Before he could even speak Joe butted in sturdily with the choice of words stopping him in his tracks. “-I am a psychopath. Normal is not something to aspire to, its something to get away from”. Cameron looked back over at Joe. “Why did you do this?”. Cameron spoke in an demanding tone taking one step closer towards Joe. Joe looked over towards Cameron staring at her with those evil eyes scanning every inch of her body making her take a step back into her place making her feel very small as the rooms atmosphere dipped into one side of the scale making the room heat up in tempature and emotions being raised. Joe cleared his throat exposing the noise he made by clearing the saliva in his throat letting it be known to the people around him. “Overrate to your behaviour more that you prestige because, behaviours are the sign of your facts but, prestige is what others thought about you also it is a tradition that I am very fond of”. Joe nodded with a smile. 

Peter then stepped back into the convocation with a lingering thought that just showed it to him in his brain. “So, I’m not the first?”. Peter spoke as it more of a question. Joe scanned his eyes back over to Peter. “You are the latest”. He said happily. 

Cameron also then had a sudden urge to speak again towards Peter this time. “Do you still ach for him?”. Peter looked over at Cameron, his heart began to beat fast pushing blood in all different directions and his eyes began to swell up with water, Peter took a gasp of air and looked over at Joe seeing he was oblivious to his current state. “I've tried to wash you away but, you just won’t leave. I’m begging you to keep on haunting me-“. Peter paused whipping his sappy tears away from his washed out salty face. “- In my whole like, you are my first time. People are boring but, you’re something else. I can’t explain, I suspect the reason I’m loved is because how tight I’m holding on. If I set you free, if I let you go-“. Peter began to weep again fogging up his sight with tears once more. “-Tell me would I still be the one you want. I am afraid of losing you”. 

Joe let the silence in the room settle around them for a while before he spoke again with a clear tone of his voice. “Right now-“. Joe raised his brows seeing a little happier looking in Peter but, that will suddenly change. “- You couldn’t even make me feel anything-“. Joe halted seeing Peter took a step back. Joe spoke again trying to gain his stay a little bit longer. “- If you could only see, the beast you’ve made-“. Joe sees the shack of Peter’s head swang from side to side in the mist of his vision. “-Of me. I held it in but, now it seems you’ve set it running free-“. In an instant Joe changed it tone of voice into more of a softer politely tone with a hint of worry in it while directly keeping his contact with Peter only. “Would sorry have made any difference? Does it ever? Its just a word. One word against a thousand actions”. 

The room went quiet again. Joe looked in Peter’s direction still. “No one will replace you, Peter”. 

Joe then changes a sense of scene around him with a tilt of his head to the left a little. “Think about me, Peter. Don’t worry about me”. Peter began consciously slowly meandering closer towards Joe glancing at him with slow movements of his eyelids up and down taking small pockets of inhaled and exhaled breaths as he gained a bit closer to him and he kept his mind at ease for now. Peter reach the edge of him stopping one foot away from him. “You turned yourself in knowing this was going to happen? So I would always know where you would be, would you have done this if I rejected you?-“.Peter paused seeing a sudden change in Joe’s expression that was thinking mind as they stared at each other for quiet a while in silence. 

Peter then out of the spur of the moment between them both stood an inch closer towards Joe closing the space between them both, surprisingly the guards let him do what he wanted with out interrupting, maybe Joe knew this was coming and hand mentioned something before Peter’s arrival. 

Peter looked into the eyes of Joe seeing his flesh and bone tare apart from limb to limb exposing the true serial killer within his eyes. Peter removed his left hand from his side with a bit of shakiness approaching his fingertips, his hand trailed with slight sounds coming from his nose, his hand trailed up towards Joe’s forehead, Joe instantly without thought, closed his eyes silently taking it all in, Peter descended his hand down slowly touching the first layer of Joe’s skin, once the tips of his fingers pasted Joe’s eyes, Joe opened his eyes again and they both stared at each other in silence with steady breaths. 

Peter’s hand then eventually reached the end of Joe’s chin. Peter pulled away from him seeing no emotion was given, no word spoken and no emotion shown. Peter stood beside Cameron turning his head into her direction with a smile upon his face. Before even speaking Cameron spoke first. “Why are you smiling?”. Peter began laugh opening his mouth a little. “In moments like this, you have to look on the bright side-“. Peter looked over at Joe connecting their eyes. “-Nobody in this world has a killer sweet serial killer like me, don’t they”. Peter arched his brow up at her. Cameron thought about if for a moment before answering. She then shook her head. “No, no they don’t. you are very lucky to have one then”. Cameron looked back over into Joe's direction. "This is just the beginning". He spoke out loud in a deep tone. Those words eventually meet Peter's ears that rang though his brain with hope not fear. 

Where there is love, there is no question


End file.
